Spirit Eternal
by Exodia-Girl
Summary: (Non-Yaoi, MAJOR AU) This story is set in medival times. Full summary inside. I cant type up a summary that would fit in here. And i think this is the first story of it's kind.
1. The Red Knight

Spirit Eternal****

****

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is a story that kind of came to me in my summer school class when I was playing around with ideas in my mind. 

**_Synopsis:_** This story is based in medieval times… knights and such. Anyways, it has little to do with actually beyblading, but it does have a few things to do with 'Sacred Spirits' and things. If you read Gundam Wing Fanfics, it's sort in the motive of those WW2 fics some authors write where the boys are soldiers in WW2.

Basically in this story, the gang (My Original Characters included, now they are a tad different here though) are in the possession of pieces of weaponry or other special items that posses them the ability to don 'mythical' armor that grants them special skills. With this story I kind of hope to have a bit of fun, it's not really something that I'd call my 'serious' writing. But you are the judge of how good it is.

I don't know really how to summarize it, but if you give me ten minutes and read this first chapter, hopefully you'll get what I'm talking about.__

Chapter #1: The Red Knight 

Fanfares blared as crowds avidly chatted. It was another knight tournament in the rich capital of the kingdom. Women were watching as their favorite knights showed off, practicing with their multitudes of weapons, wearing full silvery metal armor.

Eventually the first matches began as heralds announced loudly for all to hear, the names of the knights competing. The matches were savage; it wasn't uncommon for a knight to be carried out, bleeding, or worse. But the victors were always hailed by the applause of many noble women cheering for particular knights they had a fondness for.

"Ladies and Gentlemen… and now it's time for a true treat! The knights for the next round will be Lord Deifenberg, and he will cross lances today with the one, and only… The Red Knight!" the herald yelled.

The two competitors rode unto the field; Lord Deifenberg had a suit of fine white shined armor, obviously the result of hard work done by his squire to make it gleam like that. His opponent was on top of an ink black steed, his armor red with gold, orange, and black. His helmet seemed to have a beaked extension, like that the head of a bird. The decorative fur at the back cascaded all the way down his back and his white scarf billowed in the wind, the only thing white on the outfit. Even his horse was armored to match, it reared, and the knight shifted the lance he held into a position as ladies cheered for the mysterious rider.

The noble lord closed his visor as his horse neighed, shifting his lance straight foreword. The red knight followed, suddenly the two charged at each other, the white stallion racing at the ink black one. Their lances met halfway, both breaking into thousands of tiny pieces from impact. The white horse neighed in terror and kept racing on. The knight on top of him collapsed down pushed over by the remains of the red-knights lance.

The black horse continued foreword, slowing only when his rider threw away the broken lance and pulled back on the reins hard, causing the horse to rear and neigh, his front hooves waving wildly in the air, the armor around them gleaming like it was on fire.

The horse turned around to let the rider to see the damage he did, the other rider was on the floor, in the mud, his armor no longer gleaming, now it was mud stained. Some serfs were running over to help the knight up, the lord opened his visor and glared at the red rider, but he couldn't see his face, as the red knight's visor was still down.

"Ha!" The red knight commanded his horse, racing off, vanishing as fast as he came.

Women cheered but none of them drew the attention of the red knight as he vanished in a cloud of dust kicked up by the beating hooves of his black stallion.

The crowd was stunned beyond stunned, and many women were disappointed over how easily Lord Deifenberg lost, disappointed, but not surprised.

Meanwhile behind the carnival tents the red rider stopped, getting off his horse, raising his visor, casting a glance around him. Pulling off his helmet he shook out his blue hair, letting his grayish blue bangs fall into their natural angles. Looking at his steed he smirked.

"That's another match for us," he spoke to himself. His horse neighed in affirmation, snorting, his ears wiggling. Looking around again, he made sure no one was around, before he touched the hilt of his sword. Fire seemed to ignite around it as suddenly it began to circle the teen, his armor vanishing. Fire also circled around his horse, replacing the fancy reddish armor with a simple saddle and bridle.

The teen now wore a Red tunic, black cloak, black trousers, black boots, and black gloves, the white scarf was still tied around his neck, hanging back nearly to his knees.

The horse snorted, glad to be relieved of the weight of the extra armor, patting the horse on the neck the youth took hold on his reins and pulled him towards one of the posts, tying him there.

"There you are my boy," a deep voice spoke from behind.

The youth turned around, his chocolate eyes instantly narrowing, "What is it Grandfather?" he asked, his tone just hinting at a bit of distrust.

"You just missed a very interesting joust Kai," his grandfather began, "The red knight showed up, and left as quickly as he came, I thought you wanted to see him," he added.

"Maybe I did, what of it?" Kai replied.

"Kai, don't you see? That knight is nothing but a showoff, why I bet even you could defeat him given the correct armor," his grandfather replied.

"I don't see how that can be possible," Kai replied, turning back to his horse, putting his hand on the hilt of his sword, 'it isn't possible for me to defeat the red knight, I am the red knight,' he thought to himself.

"Don't underestimate yourself my boy, I know you could defeat him if you wanted," the man spoke in a grave, commanding tone.

"What if I don't want to defeat him? For what, Fame? For hundreds of young maidens chasing after me because I defeated their hero? I don't need that!" Kai barked, he was getting annoyed, and the way he gripped the reins of his tied horse, showed his annoyance.

"Think of the money my boy if you married the richest one of them, their whole estates, their whole treasuries would be at your feet," his grandfather responded.

"Count Voltaire, the Duke of Ellensburg wishes to see you," a serf approached, bowing at the intrusion, afraid of the man's wrath at being interrupted during one of the talks to his ever-disobedient grandson.

"Alright, Kai think about it, all the riches you could imagine could be right at your feet, think about what you might be missing," Voltaire added.

"I don't need them Grandfather, it is obvious you want to get at the gold, I don't need it at all. What we have now is more than enough for me," Kai replied, with that he untied his horse, and mounted, sending a glare at the serf "Go!" he commanded the horse, hitting the stallion's belly roughly with his heels, riding off, annoyed by the mere thought of having to tolerate someone inferior him on a daily basis.

"The nerve, I could win all the gold I wanted if I wanted," he spoke aloud, seemingly to his horse, which snorted. What he didn't notice was another rider following him behind, on a much slower horse than his own fine black Arabian stallion.

He steered the horse back towards the galley, feeling particularly annoyed at the moment, deciding to relieve his anger on another pathetic excuse of a knight. Pulling his word out he rolled it in his hand; the ruby at the hilt began to glow.

The following rider saw this glow, and his horse reared when he saw fire erupt from the hilt, spreading, surrounding both rider and horse ahead, red armor materialized on both, before his eyes, the red knight appeared, his armor appearing on the teen boy, out of thin air, as if by act of magic.

'He's a warlock!' the serf thought in terror, commanding his horse to turn around, 'I must notify the Duke of Ellensburg,' with that the serf raced off, urging his horse to move as quickly as it could.

**Author Notes:** So how was it? If you think I should continue, **REVIEW!**


	2. Found Out, But Not Caught

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is the second chapter of the story. Kai has no option left but to reveal that his armor isn't normal.__

__

_Chapter #2: Found Out, But Not Caught_

Kai rode unto the galley, the heralds instantly spotted him. He could see that the games were sword-to-sword combat, which suited him fine. 'No metal sword can go through this armor,' he thought.

"Excuse me sir, what kind of opponent would you be interested in fighting?" a serf asked, approaching Kai's horse in fright. The black stallion snorted, stomping his hoof, almost scaring the already frightened serf off.

"Give me the toughest opponent you have, and watch me win," Kai replied, with his visor down and helmet on, his voice sounded even more eerie than usually.

"Are you sure?" The serf asked.

"Don't argue with me, do your job!" Kai replied gruffly, the serf cowered and nodded a few times, bowing to the mounted knight, he almost looked like a dwarf compared to the horse and his rider.

Meanwhile in the stands, Duke Ellensburg was sitting in the stands, watching the matches with curiosity. Next to him sat his eldest daughter. Voltaire sat at the man's other side.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, and now… the main event! As promised, the infamous Red knight is going to grace us with a show of his swordsmanship, fighting against him will be Sir Vale, the best knight of the royal court!" the herald called, as the two knights rode in.

"Oh father, this is really a rare of treats!" Duke Ellensburg's daughter spoke.

Kai watched his opponent, for being the best of the royal court, his opponent didn't look too tough, in fact, judging by the way the horse moved, Kai could tell he was very laden with heavy armor, the horse was poorly chosen, it would give his much more agile Arab the edge in combat. Drawing their swords the knights approached each other.

A man approached Duke Ellensburg, gasping an out of breath, "Kindly you highness, I have something… important to say… that red knight… he's… he's a… warl-" the man was silenced by the duke's raised hand.

"Not now, my daughter wishes to view this match, tell me later, I myself wish to see this infamous Red Knight take down sir Vale," the duke replied. The man paled as he watched the two knights circle each other, still mounted.

With a clash of metal the battle began, Kai wasn't doing very well; sir Vale wasn't the best for nothing.

"So we meet face to face… or shall I say… sword to sword, for being so infamous, you are hardly worthy… my time!" sir Vale taunted, with grunts of effort. This ticked Kai off, and he upped the ante, commanding his horse to move closer, so that their clashed swords were in front of them.

"You underestimate me," he replied, gritting his teeth, Sir Vale was older, more experienced, and a tad stronger, but not by much. But Kai knew, no normal weapon could go through his armor, the spirit residing in his sword would make sure of that, he could trust the majestic bird living inside his weapon.

The silver knight pushed his blade away; almost causing Kai to become unsaddled, his black stallion moved away as their swords clashed again, time and time, sparks flying as metal met metal. Kai could tell Sir Vale had trouble controlling his horse; the beast was terrified of the sound of clashing metal and the flying sparks.

"Father… look, oh… if we only knew the identity of the red knight, I'd gladly marry him," Duke Ellensburg's daughter cooed, she was absolutely thrilled by this. The man standing behind them began to panic, he knew the identity of the red knight, and he also knew something more about his infamous unbreakable armor.

"My grandson can beat this red knight, he's nothing but a showoff," Voltaire commented.

"Kai?" the duke asked.

"He's mean!" his daughter said, "He's nothing! He's rude, arrogant, and selfish, I bet the Red Knight is a real gentleman!" the girl continued.

A particularly loud clash of metal alerted the spectators back to the fight. The red knight's sword slipped from his grasp as the knight grabbed his wrist. Sir Vale didn't wait for anyone, raising his sword he prepared to strike. The red knight tried to pull away.

"Oh no!" Duke Ellensburg's daughter gasped, her hands flying up to cover her mouth.

Kai didn't want anyone to see the fact that even a fine steel sword couldn't go though his armor, so he tried to dodge, but didn't manage, the sword hit him in the shoulder, but to everyone's shock, it shattered as it came in contact with the reddish armor there.

Knowing the damage was done Kai had no choice, raising his fist he let his punch fly, it connected with Sir Vale's visor, crumpling it, but not harming the knight, Kai didn't want to kill him, just stop him.

People gasped as the silvery knight fell off his horse, raising his damaged visor. Kai held up his hand, he could see serfs racing unto the field, growling to himself.

"Come Dranzer!" he commanded. The sword shuddered and flew up into his hand, much to everyone's shock. The serfs were frightened. The black stallion under Kai reared hard, but then thumped down unto the ground. Kai knew he broke the rules, he had no right to punch his opponent in the face, but he had no choice.

His secret was out, everyone saw the sword flying on it's own into his hand. "Ha Shadow!" he commanded his horse, sheathing his sword. The black horse raced on right at the exit of the galley, some serfs tried to close the gate, but it didn't stop the horse, he just jumped over it, knight and all, no normal knight could do that with the excess armor.

"Warlock!" Duke Ellensburg gasped standing up.

Voltaire stared at the retreating figure of the red knight in disbelief. Duke Ellensburg's daughter was in shock, in so much shock she fainted.

Turning to his men the duke called his private guard, "I want that warlock caught! Go now and catch him, his horse cant race that fast for long in so much armor!" he commanded. The guards saluted and ran off to the stables, to get their own horses.

"Great… just great, now they know about the secret of this armor," Kai cursed to himself, urging his horse to race through the streets fast, he didn't bother trying to find a safe alley to recall the armor. He knew that if he did, the city gates would be closed, and he'd be trapped like a rat.

Eventually they would find him. The Red knight's sword was unique, and it would give him away. Throwing it into the river was not an option. His only option was to make a run for it and hope he could get into the forest lying across the farmlands by nightfall. At nightfall he would be safe, no knight would dare enter the forest then, too many hunting wolves at night, he would be able to shed the light, but yet suffocating, and constricting armor, and get to the next town.

People parted as they saw the fully armored knight race by, his horse's hooves thundering on the stone paved streets. Behind him were much less armored royal guards on their own horses. More royal guards joined the party as they saw their comrades chasing after someone.

Kai meanwhile saw that gate was beginning to close, the commotion alerted the gate guards, and procedure dictated the closure of the gate.

"Faster Shadow," Kai urged his horse. The metal gate was half way closed when he slipped right under it, crouched right over his horse, his armor's cloak, decorative fur and scarf billowing behind him in a trail of white and red. The drawbridge beyond was beginning to rise but it was far too late. He knew the guards would take a while to raise the heavy metal gate, giving him a good boost on his already good head start.

Twenty minutes later he was racing across the farm country, Shadow was tiring; the sprint has exhausted the poor beast. Having made it to the outskirts of the forest he slowed down somewhat, steering Shadow off the main path, compensating for the slow down by staying in the trees. Here on the less rocky floor, Shadow's hooves made a lot less sound because the earth wasn't as compacted by the heavy use of the path.

Slowing down his horse into trot Kai breathed a sigh of relief; looking back he saw no pursuers, yet. Raising his visor he looked up, the adrenaline in his blood slowing down as his heart stopped pounding. By the position of the sun he knew there was only two, maybe two and a half hours of daylight left.

Putting a hand on the hilt of his sword he recalled the armor, glad to be free of restrains, Shadow snorted under him again, shaking his head.

"We better keep moving Shadow, the deeper we get into the forest by nightfall, the safer we'll be," he spoke to the horse.

_"Lord Kai… may I make a suggestion we find a suitable camp for the night, the forest can't be crossed in a few hours, and I dare say Shadow needs a rest,"_ a voice echoed in Kai's mind, the voice of the sacred bird living in his sword.

Kai didn't reply, the spirit, Dranzer, was used to it. So he led his horse on for about two hours, until the sun finally set, calls of night birds rose into the air, mainly owls hooting in search of prey.

This actually made Kai calm down, owls usually stopped hooting and hid when the forest was at unrest, that meant there were no visitors in the realm of the all seeing birds. The lack of howls in the air showed that even the wolves didn't feel particularly bold tonight.

Kai settled in a clearing, dumping the logs he cut with his sword on the ground, organizing them into a neat pile, and a campfire.

Cursing, he suddenly realized he was without any supplies, not even a tinderbox to start a fire. Or a blanket, he knew he was in for a rough and cold night. Looking at his sword he wrapped his hand around it's leather-bound hilt, "Dranzer you wouldn't be able to light this, would you?" he asked. Knowing fully how absurd it sounded, but right now, he didn't care, he was branded a warlock, the entire kingdom would soon be alerted to be on the look out for the Red Knight.

Raising his sword he pointed it at the stacked logs. Sparks began to circle at the blade as fire erupted around it, smirking Kai lowered the blade near the logs, they effortlessly caught fire and began to burn. Putting his sword on the ground next to him he moved closer to the flames, throwing in a log to make it burn bigger. Positioning his hands out in front of him to warm them.

Before long, exhausted and drained from the fighting, and the chase, Kai dozed off, completely unaware that the owls went silent.

**_Author Notes:_** That's it for Chapter 2 please Review!


	3. The Lone Samurai

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 3, Kai comes in contact with some highwaymen, when a mysterious Samurai aids him. Who is that Samurai… take a wild guess, write it down, and read on!

__

_Chapter #3: The Lone Samurai_

Kai woke up suddenly when he heard rustling in the woods behind him. Instantly his hand went for his sword, he gripped its hilt when he heard a voice from behind, "You move that arm kid, and you wont have it for long," the voice said. Kai felt the edge of a sword resting on his shoulder.

"Hey Larry, this guy's horse has no supplies!" another voice said from behind.

"What?" Larry asked, momentarily his sword slid off Kai's shoulder. In that moment, quick like lightning, he rose to his feet, grabbing his sword, raising it at a ready stance.

"Hey calm down kid! We don't want any blood, just hand over your gold pouch, and we'll leave you in peace," the second man spoke.

Kai growled, he knew that he didn't have time to call Dranzer out.

Suddenly a gleam of metal caught Kai's attention from the corner of his eye, a figure materialized from the shadows of the trees, a man by the look of it, dressed in what Kai recognized as Chinese Samurai garb, white hakama pants with a white happi coat, under it a black shirt, sandals on his feet. The man had long black hair, which was gathered and tied back with a white cloth around it. his golden, cat-like eyes shone in the darkness. On his forehead ran a red band with a ying-yang symbol on it.

"Where is your honor? Ambushing a sleeping traveler, two against one no less," the stranger spoke. He had two swords at his side, a Katana and a Wakizashi, behind his back was a quiver of arrows and a bow that looked like he could fire it while mounted.

Larry moved to raise his sword at the stranger when he grabbed the handle of his shorter Wakizashi, "Don't make another step, or I'll be forced to draw," he spoke. "You will regret it if I draw my weapon," his voice was calmed and collected, confident, like that of a true samurai.

"Hey who do you think you are? Dressed like that there is no way you can take down both of us!" Larry Called, making another advance at the Samurai.

With speed Kai never saw, or thought possible, the samurai drew his blade and with two swipes, disarmed the brutish Larry, his sword jammed into a trunk of a tree with a sharp 'Thuck!'

"I don't think you need my help with this one," The samurai spoke, meaning the other guy.

Kai nodded and poised his blade, the second man, who was shorter than Larry, ran off, afraid, without even drawing his own sword. The samurai sheathed his Wakizashi fluently.

"Mitsu," the samurai spoke slowly. Kai was confused for instant until he saw a solid white stallion peek into the clearing from the woods, it had two saddlebags on it's sides, obviously this samurai didn't travel as foolishly as he did.

"Who are you?" The samurai asked, "and why are you traveling so unprepared?"

"I cannot say," Kai replied, he didn't trust this figure, true the man just saved his hide, and probably Dranzer too, but he could still haul him back to London, Kai knew samurai's upheld justice, it was part of their code, part of the Bushido arts each samurai was taught from childhood.

"That is your right Sir. My name is Rei, I was just heading to London for the rest of the night, if you wish to join me you are welcome," Rei turned to leave.

"Why did you help me?" Kai demanded gruffly, he hated owing anyone anything.

"It is my duty to help those in need, you were being robbed, I decided to help, although, I do not see why you are traveling so lightly," the Samurai replied.

"I'm not traveling… I'm on the run," Kai finally replied. This caused the Samurai to turn around.

"Of what, or whom?" he asked. Now that he was in the light of the half moon, Kai noticed the diamond glittering at the hilt of the Samurai's other blade, his Katana. Kai saw the ruby on his blade begin to glow suddenly, the samurai noticed this. "I see… so you posses spirit armor too," he spoke calmly.

"Spirit armor?" Kai wondered.

"You have a sacred spirit living in your weapon, a creature of fire I see," the Samurai elaborated. Kai's eyes narrowed, but the Samurai didn't seem to notice, or that he didn't take Kai as a threat.

"How did you know?" Kai asked. His fingers itched to grab the hilt of his sword, but the warning the Samurai uttered to Larry came back, he didn't wish to provoke this sword master.

"I'm like you, I came to England to train, I come from a small village in China, Sensei gave me this special Katana, it too possesses a sacred spirit, the spirit of the tiger," Rei said calmly.

"I don't believe you," Kai replied, what were the odds of someone also having a spirit inside their weapon.

"That is your right too," the Samurai replied coolly.

"Prove it to me," Kai demanded.

"I cannot, I draw my Katana to battle, not to show my power to others," The samurai replied. "However, I can help you, my suggestion, travel north west until you reach a small creek with a waterfall, beyond there are the grounds of the Count Daemen, or shall I say countess, she will gladly help you," the Samurai spoke.

"I just may do that," Kai replied, he knew of the count, because of their family name, the royal family wasn't too fond of the Daemens, and he also heard the count harbored prisoners who he deemed innocent.

"I must also warn you, the highway men have been particularly active lately, with the coming of the festival in London, the roads are very dangerous to unwary travelers," Rei added.

"You sound like you had a brush in with them," Kai replied.

"I have had the misfortune, but nothing too serious, most are dishonorable cowards, they run when I disarm at least one of their comrades," Rei folded his arms. "Really I have nothing to do in London, and seeing as your escape probably began a city blockade, I have no where to go, so I might as well as help a fellow warrior, I'll come with you to Deamen Manor," he continued.

"And if I refuse?" Kai replied.

"That would be your right too, but… it would be in your interest to accept my humble offer, as I do not need payment. Think of it as an act of kindness. The road out there is lonely, traveling alone is risky," the Samurai let his arms drop.

"Alright I guess, you can come," Kai turned away, sitting in front of his fire once again, throwing in a few more logs to make it burn brighter again. The samurai removed his two sheathed blades, took off his quiver and bow, leaving them in a neat pile, then he called his horse closer. Taking off something that looked like a sitting mat, which he used and sat down on his knees. Kai's eyes however, remained focused on the diamond embedded into the hilt of the longer blade.

"So exactly why are you on the run warrior?" Rei asked politely.

"I was found out during a joust, I dropped my sword, and punched my opponent, causing his visor to crumple like parchment, having no option I recalled my spirit, Dranzer, along with the sword to my hand, and that's when I was forced to make a getaway," Kai replied.

"Ah… I see… well since you were honest with me, it's only fair I be honest with you. I too suffered many hardships because of Driger, I am traveling the world in search of other spirit users, and it would seem, that my quest is finally yielding some fruit," Rei replied.

Mitsu kneeled by his master and Rei reached into the saddlebag for a kettle and a cowhide water container, "Would you like some bread? Maybe some water, tea perhaps?" he offered.

"No thanks, it'll be dawn soon, I am going to rest for the journey tomorrow," Kai replied, using his cloak as a makeshift blanket, Kai got comfortable, and soon drifted off to sleep again.

Kai woke up when the sun filtering through the trees hit his face, he sat up with a start, and noticed his sword was still there. Looking around he saw Shadow walking around, grazing on the lush dewy grass. Mitsu wasn't far off, the samurai however was nowhere in sight.

"Good morning warrior," Rei appeared from the trees, a water flask in his hands, his swords were once again safely on his belt, his quiver and bow behind his back.

Kai got up, stretching out his cramped and sleeping muscles. His whole left side ached from sleeping on the hard rocky floor. However he was glad it didn't rain, the same ground would get treacherously muddy.

"We're leaving as soon as possible," Kai spoke in a grave tone.

"Don't worry, the search parties passed by a long time ago, it's two hours past dawn, they wont be coming back until dusk, and I take they remember you in your armor, not your real appearance, they wont mind two travelers," Rei replied.

"They will recognize me," Kai shot back.

"How?" Rei asked, putting the flask into his saddlebag.

"I'm the grandson of Count Voltaire," Kai ground the name out from between his teeth.

The Samurai paused, "I'm sorry, but I don't recognize that name," he finally spoke.

"It doesn't matter. Grandfather would want me back in London, because I am his ticket to get to Duke Ellensburg's treasury. Now that his Daughter's idol… the Red Knight is said to be a warlock, Grandfather will surely realize that the first man to comfort her, would be the one likely to get her hand in marriage, women fall easily in love like that," Kai spoke.

"I see, well that is a problem, considering you are the Red Knight I take it," Rei glanced out in the general direction of the path. "All I can suggest is that you wear the hood of your cloak and hide your sword from view." 

Kai pulled the long part of his scarf under his cloak and raised his hood, moving to mount Shadow. Rei followed his lead and the two rode off to Count Deamen's grounds. Kai was glad Rei respected his desire to ride in silence.

**Author Notes:** If you guessed Rei, I'd send you a check for 1,000,000 dollars, but I don't have that kind of money!


	4. The Warrior Of Light

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Larry returns for his goodies, with backup. What he didn't expect was to find two Warlocks, both with armor that can't be penetrated by any normal weapon! Yep… you get to see Rei's 'Spirit' armor.

__

_Chapter #4: The Warrior Of Light_

The two spirit warriors rode in total silence, the only sound made by the steady beat of their horses' hooves. By noon the two were a third of the way there, once inside the boundaries of Deamen Manor lands, search parties were out of jurisdiction to look for them unless the Countess allowed them. Kai heard stories about her already harboring 'warlocks' and 'witches' so what are two more. He also heard a story about the whole family being warlocks and witches, because of their name. Given it sounded like 'Demon' when you spoke it out loud.

The ride was long, and boring the way Rei saw it, but he was taught to restrain himself. And considering his companion wasn't talkative, he did not wish to be rude.

When the sun finally set the two were approaching the stream, deciding to take a rest and let their horses have a drink of water from the lucid stream. "The manor lies a day's ride from the stream, but the grounds beyond here are a lot more quiet, however there are hunting wolves," Rei warned.

"Wolves will not attack unprovoked," Kai replied.

"Wolves who have pups to feed are less likely to be cautious, they may fear a human, but they don't fear our horses, that is why we must keep alert," Rei countered.

"Tell me, do you always have to try and give me advice?" Kai nearly barked at the young Samurai.

"Of course, Sensei told me that it is better to save people grief and give them my free advice ahead of time, than watch them suffer and tell them 'I told you so.' if I can help in any way, it will be my honor to do so," Rei replied, shifting his swords slightly.

"You really were raised differently," Kai commented quietly.

"You could say that, but I don't see how I'm different from you, aside that we come from different pasts," Rei moved to pet his horse who made a sound deep in it's throat, the type that showed pleasure.

Kai didn't speak, just watched shadow graze, they were different, very different, and it showed. The samurai wore all white, with only a little black. Even his horse was white. While he preferred the comfort of darkness, his clothing being all black aside from the scarf he wore, and he paid a fortune for Shadow, a rare and fast black Arab. Undoubtedly Rei's 'spirit' armor would be white, it was a gut feeling. While his armor was blood red, as if the blood of all the men he ever defeated painted it.

Suddenly the horses raised their heads from the grass, their ears wiggling in alarm. Rei noticed this, his hand instantly going to the handle of his katana. Kai noticed this, because the Samurai previously gripped his other sword. He reached for the hilt of his own sword.

"We have unwelcome visitors," Rei spoke. Kai drew his sword, and at the instant about twenty men jumped out, Larry among them.

"You thought you could get away, couldn't you?" he sneered. All the men drew swords and daggers. Rei drew his katana, the gem at tip of the hilt glowing. "Oh look, that is one pretty sword you got there sleepwear-boy," Larry sneered, looking at Rei, who didn't appear to be phased by the insult at the least.

"Kai… we cannot possibly take them down without our armor," Rei finally spoke.

"Oh that's so bad, we caught some knights unprepared!" Larry added.

"I think I know what you mean," Kai replied, raising his sword, small sparks began to dance about the hilt of the blade. 

"Give us your goods and no blood will be shed," Larry continued.

"Dranzer…" Kai commanded.

"Driger!" Rei added.

Fire erupted from Kai's sword, circling, spreading around him, his red armor materialized from head to tow, he heard Shadow neigh and rear as the horse's armor materialized as well.

Light enveloped Rei's katana as it flashed brightly, leaving in it's wake a fully armored Samurai, his armor was white with gold and silver, Rei's other blade was now as long as the Katana in his hands, the bow was still behind his back, the quiver of arrows however, vanished. His horse also transformed, it was now fully armored, with a single horn in the center of its forehead. 

"Warlocks!" some men gasped, running away, twenty became fifteen. Larry growled and charged at Kai, raising his sword high, Kai blocked his sluggish hit with his own sword, raising a fist he punched Larry in the face, sending him back hard, knocking him out instantly, he also heard a satisfying crack as his gauntlet broke the man's nose.

Rei was fighting off five, those blades he didn't block were shattered against his armor, and Rei knew that none of these held lethal weapons, at least not to his spirit armor. The two made short work of their assailants with speed and precision.

And some men got the point and ran away, Kai lowered his blade and Rei lowered his Katana, "As I said, no honor," he spoke.

Kai glanced at him, and shook his head, "You are going to have a hell of a time blending in with that white armor, in fact, I do not know how you weren't caught before," he spoke.

"Sensei taught me stealth well," the samurai replied, fluently sheathing his sword. The samurai armor fizzled off him, falling away into a shower of tiny little light specs, restoring his original outfit.

Kai however lingered in his armor, "Let's go, before the commotion attracts unwanted attention," he finally recalled Dranzer's power and mounted shadow. "For someone who fights without his spirit armor, you fight well in it," he commented.

"Spirit armor is not much different from normal Samurai armor, the biggest difference must be for you, in weight at least," the samurai replied, commanding his white stallion to cross the stream.

Kai followed; somehow, he had the feeling that this was just the beginning to things to come. He always thought he was the only one with the power of a spirit living in his sword, but when he saw Rei's armor he fully realized that there truly must be others out there with spirit armor. And despite himself, he wanted to find them.

After a good night of rest in a clearing the two of them resumed their journey. Kai was getting sick of sleeping on the hard ground, he would always wake up with a cramp on either of his sides, he was used to sleeping in a bed that was remotely soft, but what surprised him was that the hard ground didn't bother his Samurai companion, he took whatever nature dished out at him, and never complained. Spoke only when spoken to, and was always humbly polite. By nightfall of the second day, they were trotting through farm country, Deamen village; it meant that the manor wasn't far off.

"If I may make a suggestion, try to be a little more polite to the countess, or else she just may throw you out," Rei spoke up. He didn't get a reply from his companion, even in the two days they been traveling, he knew, Kai wasn't the type to take advice graciously.

Serfs saw them coming, instantly stopping work to watch the two of them ride by, especially the exotically dressed young man in full white. Before them loomed the manor, it has castle-like, with high stonewalls and a closed steel gate. The drawbridge was down over the moat, and guards were standing over it, Halberds at hand.

The two rode up on the bridge and stopped when a guard approached, "State your reason of being here," the guard commanded.

"We are here to see Countess Deamen," Rei spoke calmly, politely.

"Lady Charlene does not accept visitors this late, come back tomorrow," the guard replied gruffly, it was plain to see he didn't like the looks of them.

"Stand down, I am Kai Hiwatari, grandson of Count Voltaire," Kai cut in, annoyed by the guards. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a seal ring and showed it to the guard who humbly moved back bowing.

"A thousand pardons Sir Hiwatari, you and your companion may proceed," he replied. "Hey! Raise the gate!" he shouted to the guards on top of the walls. 'Raise the gate!' calls echoed and the heavy gate began to move upwards.

After about two minutes of waiting, the two dismounted, a guard approached and took the reins of their horses. Another guard led them inside, through the vast gardens to the manor itself, it was sufficiently behind the walls, designed so that even trebuchet fire would not hit it.

"You didn't tell me you were a knight, that is aside from being the Red Knight," Rei spoke calmly.

"I stopped jousting in steel armor the day I found out my sword could give me better armor, I just pretended to lose interest. And Grandfather was always on the look out for the richest lady who had eyes for me, I got sick of that," Kai replied.

"And I see why you didn't reveal that you were the red knight, right now they are looking for the red knight, sure, they'll start looking for you when they notice your are gone, but they wont piece it together that the two of you are one and the same," Rei continued, his hands were crossed as he walked.

The guard led them to the grand hall of the mansion and bowed again, "I will notify Lady Charlene of your presence," he spoke.

"That will not be needed, please return to your post sir," a feminine voice cut in. The three of them looked, from behind a pair of large oak doors, a woman appeared, with long brown hair and ember eyes, she has dressed in a reddish gown, a tight bodice and full skirts, behind her were two maids.

The guard fell unto his knee, taking off his helmet, and even Rei bowed, "Lady Charlene," the guard spoke. Kai remained stoically upright, refusing to bow. The guard finally straightened and left quickly.

The girl was smiling; her hands were clasped before her, "There is no need to bow to me sir," she meant Rei, he straightened. The girl turned her gaze on Kai, "So you're the grandson of count Voltaire… hmm… I expected you to be older," the girl spoke then she turned back to the samurai, "May I ask your name?" she wondered.

"Rei madam," he replied.

"I don't like being called Madam, makes me feel old, titles are but words, I prefer to be called by my name," the girl replied. Rei nodded, the girl continued, "Anita… show this kind young man a guest room please, and prepare one for Sir Hiwatari," she added.

"Right away!" the maids approached Rei and he gladly followed them, knowing full well that this was a gesture of saying 'I wish to speak to Kai alone' and he was perfectly acceptant of that.

"Why have you come here?" Charlene asked Kai as soon as the maids left with her other guest.

"It was the closest place to go, now that I am no longer safe in London," Kai replied, gritting his teeth, he decided to take Rei up on that advice, better to show some respect to the woman, it was clear to see she was in absolute control around here, like a queen over her own miniature kingdom.

"Hmm… so it's true," The girl snapped her fingers, a maid appeared bearing a letter, which the girl took and waved the maid off. "A messenger reached me today, saying that the Red knight is to be captured at all costs on charges of being a warlock. I take it, that you're the red knight, otherwise I do not see how you can be unsafe in the court of your grandfather," the girl explained.

"I am the Red Knight, and it would see it was a mistake to come here," Kai fidgeted, he cursed his Samurai companion, for once the boy was wrong, the countess was going to return him to London to hang at the tower square like a common criminal.

_Author Notes:_ So will the countess give Kai away? Or is there something more to her? Stick around to find out!


	5. The Big Surprise

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Kai goes to see what the countess wanted to show him. And he's in for a surprise!

_Chapter #5: The Big Surprise_

"Your misunderstanding is forgiven sir, you see…" the girl moved to the fireplace, seemingly floating, and threw the letter into the flames, surprising Kai. "I have no reason to return you to London, because as rumor goes, only a warlock can defeat a warlock, it would put a bigger stain on my family name to bring you, or your companion back to London, so…  dear red knight, you might as well as breathe easy," the girl moved to him again, inspecting him closely.

Kai felt very uncomfortable in her presence, something about the way the girl looked at him, made him feel very claustrophobic. And he didn't like being called anyone's 'Dear'. 

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Because, we are very much alike," the girl replied. He nearly jumped when he felt the girl touch his scarf, tugging on it gently. This irritated Kai, he felt like a horse out for show, but gritting his teeth, he decided to bear it; he knew the girl was toying with him, testing his patience. Letting go of his scarf the girl faced him again.

"So tell me, where do you plan on going now that you are on the run?" she asked. Kai realized he didn't think of that, in all the excitement of the last two days, he completely forgot to think things through; he was an outlaw now, on the run. And probably had a hefty bounty on his head.

"I haven't thought about that," he finally confessed.

"I thought so, of course you are welcome to stay here, the royal family isn't too fond of crossing paths with us, so being under the wing of my family will give you a certain degree of safety, and we could use a knight of your experience," the girl spoke.

"Your family never harbored a proven warlock before," Kai retorted.

"It doesn't matter, the knights under my control are more than adequate to defend this manor, as you can see, when my great grandfather designed it, it was build to withstand trebuchet fire, not just battering rams. It will take the four horsemen of the apocalypse to bring this manor, and the walls down," Charlene didn't like his subtle way of contradicting her every other word.

"I suppose I have to thank you now for the hospitality," Kai spoke. Charlene smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Think nothing of it, now it is late, the maid should be just outside the door, tell her to lead you to your prepared chamber, rest, because I have something to show you in the morning," with that she squeezed his shoulder gently, turned around and walked off.

Kai did as he was politely, yet sternly, told, and exited the hall through the door which he was lead in. Indeed he found the maid, Anita, standing there.

"I was told you'd have a chamber ready for me," he spoke.

"Right this way Sir," the maid led him along the corridors, up a set of grand stone steps through another hallway and to a room, which she opened and handed him the key.

Stepping inside he found a very suitably decorated room; it was lit by a series of candlesticks and the bed looked very comfortable with its plaid blankets and well-made sheets. Kai was looking forword to a night of sleep that didn't involve waking up with cramps on one side of his body.

In the morning Kai walked out of his chamber, a maid was already waiting by the door.

"Sir… Lady Charlene requests your audience in her private tower," the maid spoke. He allowed the maid to lead him, finding that Rei was already there at the foot of a large spiraling staircase that led up to one of the towers of the mansion.

"I see I'm not the only one she wished to see," Kai spoke.

"It is something important if the countess wishes to see us early in the morning," Rei replied.

"Lady Charlene often likes to see important guests in private, away from prying eyes," the maid, Anita, spoke.

"That is quite enough Anita, please," Charlene descended down the steps, what surprised both men present was the fact she wasn't wearing a dress, in fact, the girl was dressed in black loose breeches and shirt. A cloak around her shoulders fastened by a broche with what appeared to be a bird carved in it. On her hands were black gloves, and on her feet were shin-high black leather riding boots. From shoulder to hip ran a leather strap, and the boys noticed she had a sword behind her back.

"Sorry Lady," Anita apologized.

"It's okay Anita, run to the stables, tell James to prepare our horses, mine too," Charlene replied.

"Which one Madam?" Anita asked. This caused the girl to think for a second.

"Ebony… she handles better, and is faster," Charlene replied.

"Right away Madam," Anita gingerly ran off, raising the hems of her petticoats to allow her to run.

"I thought we'd take a ride through the forest, I know a very peaceful clearing for what I want to show you," Charlene spoke to the two of them. She led the two of them to the stables, where the stable hands were already fastening saddles unto their horses.

Soon enough the three of them were mounted and out through the manor gates.

"Rei… I know about your spirit too, a peasant who was hunting that night saw you transform, he said he never saw armor shine that brilliantly before," Charlene commented.

"And he wasn't afraid? I'm surprised," Kai retorted.

"Ah… well I guess you really don't believe in legends, do you Kai?" Charlene replied.

"This has nothing to do with what I believe in or not with all due respect," Kai barked, a little harshly than he should've.

Rei let Mitsu fall back; he didn't wish to be riding in the middle of the hurricane. He could tell that his two companions would get into an argument.

Eventually after about fifteen minutes on the path, the countess led them off it, at that time her horse picked up speed, into a full trot. The two followed her pace, if somewhat reluctantly.

Eventually they caught up, the countess was standing in a clearing, dismounted and smiling. "Excuse me kind sirs, but you are slow," she taunted.

Kai and Rei dismounted as well, looking around the clearing. It was nothing special, certainly nothing of interest that the girl would want to show them. The question arose why would she want to lead them here then.

"Remember how I said we were very alike Kai?" Charlene began. Kai just nodded, Rei hung back. The girl smiled and reached behind her back, pulling out her sword, it was a long blade, wide, with a beautifully carved hilt, on the tip sat a dark Ruby, the girl gave the sword an expert flip before her and held it up horizontally, placing two fingers on the blade itself.

The Ruby began to glow as the girl mumbled something neither of them heard. But what surprised them was that fire ignited about the blade, circling down to the very tip of the blade, the girl gave the blade another flip and thrust it down, so that the tip went into the ground.

At that instant, flames erupted upwards, circling her; reddish black armor began to form, from head to tow. Accented by a helmet, it too had long decorative fur but what set it apart, were the feathers rising from the hinges of the visor up, framing the helmet. A black cloak was around the armor, resting on the shoulders fastened by two golden brooches at the shoulders. A belt formed around the girl's waist, and on it hung a cloth skirt-like extension, one at the front, and one at the back. Both extensions were in red, on the front extension was a crest, the Deamen family crest. The breastplate began to glow as a golden phoenix formed on the chest plate; wings spread wide, talons bared. It had two small onyx stones for eyes. The Armor conformed and molded the figure of the girl in it, and it looked like the girl belonged in it. The armor itself was reddish silvery.

The two of them blinked in shock as the girl pulled off the helmet, letting her brown hair cascade out like waves on the shore. "What? You thought you were the only ones?" she asked with a smile.

"I don't believe it," Kai spoke.

"Believe it, the legend about the Deamen's is earned, not given, this sword, was passed down to me from my great grandfather, who was first to use it. The spirit residing in this blade, has been in my family for generations, but only my great grandfather first learned how to unleash it, quite by accident may I add," the countess replied.

"Why are you showing this to us?" Rei wondered.

"It is simple, my friends. Kai, you're on a quest to prove you're innocent, or at least on a quest to gain back the freedom you lost, am I correct?" Charlene pulled out her blade out of the ground and sheathed it fluently.

"I wouldn't call that a quest," Kai replied, his hand was resting on the hilt of his blade.

Charlene flipped her hair behind her shoulder, "Call it what you like, but I know you want to clear you name. And I want to help you, I'm just like you, perhaps they call you a warlock, but they'd call me a witch, and personally, I don't mind that at all," she spoke.

"You can't be serious milady, you'll get hurt, I cannot allow you to come with him," Rei cut in.

"I'm quite serious, my family never saw a defeat while wearing this armor, there is no sword forged, no axe made that can cleave through this plate. Nor is there a shield made that can protect against the fury of Celeste. And besides… I have been looking for a reason to get away for a while now. I'm of that age when my father is looking to marry me off. Well if I'm not around, I figure he can't marry me off, and I feel like I can trust you kind sirs, with my life," Charlene continued.

"I'm honored you think so highly of me Milady, but I still think you should remain here," Rei tinted a bit pink at her compliment, Kai meanwhile was standing rigidly like a tree, his arms folded, a look of utter displeasure on his features.

"I don't need the help of some woman who thinks she is good just because she has a spirit in her sword," Kai finally spoke, turning away. He didn't notice the smirk on Charlene's face, Rei however did and it made him fidget.

"I forgive your for underestimating my power, however… such mistakes will be your own downfall," Charlene spoke, despite himself Kai knew she raised a valid point.

"She's right Kai, and as much as I hate to admit it, I don't think she's that weak, I seen some warriors in my travels, and I never seen anyone so confident, and… I believe her, however… if she is coming, I am coming too," Rei spoke up.

"Neither of you is coming, I got into this mess myself, I'll get out myself," Kai countered. He didn't notice Charlene taking a step closer to him, the gauntlet on her hand began to shimmer and vanish, before Kai realized what was going on, she slapped him hard across the face with a loud 'Slap!'.

"You mon senior, are rude, arrogant, and obnoxious," Charlene hissed, Her voice giving just a slight hint of a French accent that wasn't there before.

Kai stared at her in shock, his cheek stung and burned, Rei's jaw became unhinged; he never in a million years expected this reaction from the countess. Charlene looked up into Kai's eyes, her handprint was bright red on his check.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her same hand slowly rose to his cheek again, Kai glared down at her, bating her hand away.

"There is nothing to be sorry about, but my decision is made, you… and him," he paused to glare at Rei, "Aren't coming!" With that he turned around again and stuck two fingers in his mouth, letting out a loud whistle. Shadow raced unto the field at full gallop, stopping by his master.

"Well alright then Kai, I guess you leave me only one choice, don't worry, I'll make you a very special noose, it wont be quite as gritty as the rope ones," Charlene folded her arms, smirking.

"You are insane," Kai remarked.

"I like to think of it as 'Eccentric', but thank you very much," Charlene replied.

Kai shook his head, "You really want to come with me?" he asked.

"Sure do, I mean… all the sights, all the people, it's a dull life to be cooped in the manor, and besides… I told you, I don't want to marry, I much rather be on the run like a common criminal than marry some arrogant  rich snob," The girl replied.

Rei opened his mouth to intervene, but thought better of it; it was obvious that both Charlene and Kai were as stubborn as bulls, "Well then… I guess I'm coming too, I have nothing else to do," he spoke.

Charlene smiled, turning to Rei she extended her hand, "Well I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she spoke. The armor around her vanished, exploding into a shower of tiny sparks and vanishing, her previous clothing reappearing in a flash of red.

**Author Notes:** Yep! The countess also has spirit armor! And exactly why did she suddenly decide to tag along with Kai? Stick around to find out!


	6. On The Road

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is sorta like the second part of the previous chapter. Oh and I couldn't put it up earlier because I couldn't log unto FF.net for some reason!

__

_Chapter #6: On The Road_

The three of them returned to the manor before night set over the land. Charlene dismounted letting Jamie take the reins of her horse. "Don't remove the saddles please," she spoke.

Jamie blinked at the girl, "As you wish Lady Charlene," he spoke.

"Lady, your father has returned early, and wishes to see you, it's urgent," Anita interrupted; she looked a bit panicked, which was a bad indication.

Charlene glanced at Kai, "Please take care of the preparations and the supplies," With that she turned to Anita, "Where is my father?" she asked.

"The grand hall Milady," Anita replied. Charlene turned around and walked off. Kai watched her go but then he snapped out of it.

'Hopefully now she wont come,' he thought to himself. He glanced at Rei who looked a bit worried; it was evident on his features.

Charlene walked into the great hall; it was dimming as the sun was setting. The fireplace was list and stocked. A man stood in front of it. Charlene pulled her cloak closer around her, hoping the folds of the fabric would conceal the hilt of her sword. "You wished to see me father?" she asked.

The man turned around and faced his daughter, the smile vanishing off his features when he saw his daughter dressed in men's clothing. "Anita told me you went out to ride with two men, who are they?" he spoke.

"I know what you are thinking father, but they are hardly unknowns, one of them happens to be Sir Kai Hiwatari, grandson of Count Voltaire, the other is his companion, a Samurai from the far east," Charlene explained.

"No daughter of mine will associate with a Hiwatari!" The man replied, glaring coldly at his daughter. "They are notoriously known for empty promises, shallow flattery, and scam marriages!"

"I know that father! I am not stupid," Charlene looked into the flames of the fireplace but then looked back, "I also believe what I see, and I doubt he came here to flatter me. The king would never sanction such a marriage and it would ruin their already unstable name for generations to come, I doubt Kai came here looking for my affections," Charlene interjected. "And to be frank father, I seen horses with more personality than him." With that she turned around, not wanting her father to catch unto the lie in her voice, she knew it was foul to be saying these things behind Kai's back, but she had to, otherwise her father would lock her away in her room for a few weeks.

"Charlene I want you to stay away from him," her father warned. Charlene nodded, knowing that he was probably right, but she wasn't quite as close-minded, Kai seemed different from the past generations of that family.

"I am sorry to interrupt," Anita walked into the room, bowing, "Sir Kai asked me to notify Lady Charlene that they are ready to depart," Anita spoke.

"Thank you Anita," Charlene replied. "Father I will take Jamie and see Sir Kai to the crossing," she added, turning to her father.

"Just the crossing Charlene, not the territory borders," her father cautioned. Charlene nodded and followed Anita out of the room, 'Sorry father, but I know what I'm doing, I know you will be mad at me, but I have to do this,' she thought. She walked into the stables, seeing that their horses were now fully packed.

"I will get Jamie," Anita spoke, beginning to walk away.

"That will not be needed Anita," Charlene reached into the folds of her cloak, withdrawing an envelope, "However send this message to Ellen's Woods, tells the messenger to wear a red hat, my friend will know him, Tell him the message is for the Dragoness," she handed the envelope to the maid.

"Milady?" Anita looked at the girl strangely.

"Anita please, I have to do this, there is something Sir Kai needs my help with, and… it's something only a chosen few can help him, I have to do this," Charlene explained.

"I understand, but your father will not," Anita replied.

"I know, that's why I need a messenger to go out tonight, that way, it'll look like Jamie is with us, father will not suspect anything until dawn, by then, not even the elite of hunting parties will catch up," Charlene explained. The maid nodded and clutched the envelope closer.

"Good bye lady," she spoke. Charlene moved to Ebony, taking hold on her reins. Hoisting herself unto the saddle.

"Good-bye Anita, I'll be back, don't worry," she spoke. Glanced at Kai and Rei would were already mounted she nodded. The three moved out of the stables. Anita moved to get the messenger.

The three of them rode out of the gates just as the messenger caught up. Charlene smiled and glanced back at the mansion, 'good bye father,' she whispered. Turning back to the road she kicked her horse into a trot, the others followed. When they were clear of the town the three accelerated, wanting to put as much distance between them and the mansion as possible to give them the edge.

"So who is this friend of yours who lives in Ellen's woods?" Kai wondered.

"Oh her… she's an outlaw, just as you are now Kai, just like you are," Charlene replied. "She is about our age, but she was as innocent as a lamb until two years ago," she added.

"What do you mean?" Rei wondered.

"Two years ago, on her birthday, she received a small heirloom from her grandfather, the family's bastard sword," Charlene slowed down a little because she was having a hard time controlling Ebony and talking. "The sword had a phrase inscribed on it's blade, it's in Latin, and my friend never told me what it meant, but she told me that the first time she read it, was the time she became an outlaw to even her own father. For you see… he father didn't know the sword contained a spirit of a very powerful, and very ancient dragon," she continued.

"Her father disowned her because of the sword?" Rei asked in surprise.

"Yea, basically, she says it's because he's jealous her grandfather didn't give him the sword but chose to give it to the little innocent and weak Vega at the time, but don't call her innocent or weak, Kaosu doesn't like it," Charlene replied.

"Kaosu?" Kai wondered.

"Full name Kaosu-Dragoon, he's the spirit residing in her blade," Charlene replied. "Vega was the one who taught me how to control Celeste, but… she isn't one for sticking around, she has a small rag-tag group of bandits in Ellen's woods. They steal from passing nobles and give the money out to needy people in the close by town," she explained.

"And what makes you think she'll help me?" Kai asked.

"Because, she foresaw you coming to my mansion, she told me 'a knight bearing a spirit of fire will come with a warrior bearing the spirit of light, and when that day comes, the time for us all to face our fate will be at hand', that's what she said, word for word," Charlene explained.

"She… she can see the future?" Rei asked in surprise.

"No, not her… Kaosu-Dragoon can, but very little, she told me this a year ago, Kaosu can't see father than two years ahead, he is much too weak now," Charlene replied.

"The name… Kaosu-Dragoon, it sounds familiar," Rei spoke slowly, "I heard it before, somewhere."

"Maybe, Vega said her grandfather went east when he was very young, maybe that's where he received Kaosu-Dragoon," Charlene spoke.

"Now I know where that names came from, how didn't I recognize it earlier," Rei suddenly spoke. "I heard a legend about Kaosu-Dragoon from my Sensei. Supposedly the dragon was so powerful that no man could control it for long, and those who did manage, for however long, always ended up paying the ultimate price for it." Rei began explaining, "Sensei told me Kaosu was sealed away in a stone tablet about six hundred years ago. Ten monks gave up their lives to muster up enough life force to seal him in that tablet. And a single family was ordered to guard the tomb where the Dragon tablet and the monks who gave up their lives lay. Kaosu's counterpart, Dragoon, protected that family. But an earthquake a hundred years ago damaged the tablet and Kaosu was able to escape it's confines, Vega's grandfather must have had a something the dragon wanted, or else he would not have obeyed him," Rei finished.

"So that dragon will eventually kill Vega?" Kai wondered. He wondered if all their spirits were like that, it was an alarming thought to say the least.

"I don't know, I always thought Kaosu was just a legend, Sensei said that even searching for any information on this dragon could lead to one's demise. That only one family held the key to that tomb, and that family was killed when the dragon escaped, the dragon was so enraged, he killed them all. However there was a story that someone did survive, the eldest of sons of that family, the one who wielded the blade of Dragoon, the wind dragon protected him," Rei spoke.

"Well enough of that, Vega will surely tell you exactly how her grandfather came to possess Kaosu if you ask her nicely enough, maybe she'll tell us exactly what is it that is inscribed on the blade of her sword," Charlene smirked.

"I'm starting to think this is all fate, us meeting like this," Rei spoke.

"Maybe… my mom always said I was destined for great things when I was little… before she died, I always thought she meant I was destined to be a great countess, but now I'm not really sure," Charlene added.

"Right now our priority should be where to hide for the day safely, we wont make it to town tonight no matter how fast our horses are," Kai spoke.

"He's right," Rei added.

"Don't worry, I have just the place, it's a clearing deep in the woods, my father wont know I'm gone until morning. By then we'll be on our way hopefully, it takes a while to organize a search party," Charlene replied.

"Lead the way then," Rei spoke. Kai glared at him murderously but followed the girl reluctantly.

After some time, the woods cleared a little and the three of them rode into a brightly lit clearing. The rising moon lit it and the small creek running by it was gurgling softly as water lapped the rocky banks.

"This will do nicely," Rei spoke, dismounting.

"Well, we better get a campfire started, it will help keep wolves away," Charlene added.

"I'll get the lumber," Rei volunteered, pulling a small hatchet from his saddlebag.

"Alright then," Charlene dismounted as well, opening her own saddlebag she began to rummage through it. She didn't see Kai dismount and approach her.

"I want to ask something," he began.

Charlene looked up at him, "What?" she asked.

"Why did you tell us about Kaosu?" he asked.

"You would have found out anyways, I thought I'd better warn you in advance, Vega gets touchy when people call her weak, and with your tendency, she'd be liable to hurt you," Charlene replied, pulling a big blanket out of her saddlebag.

"I'd say thank you, if there was anything to thank you for. I think I can handle one woman with an attitude and a bastard sword she can't wield properly," Kai replied.

"About that Milord, you're wrong, the bandits Vega is with taught her to wield that sword pretty well, why… I dare bet she'd be better than you," Charlene replied, walking away, smirking, how easy it was to insult a man's pride.

Silence settled between the two of them, not that either minded. Kai took out his own blanket and proceeded to watch Charlene arrange a circle of stones for their campfire. Rei was still not back with the timber, and Kai didn't mind that at all. 

For some strange reason, it bothered him how the two seemed so… open to each other. Even a bit affectionate, he didn't know why, but he was suddenly envious of the young samurai. The thought of being envious of anyone made him sick to his stomach, him, envious? He had no reason to feel this way. But he did, and it bothered him.

**Author Notes:** Well this is it for 6, stick around for 7.


	7. Mishaps And Discoveries

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Sorry about lack of update. I had writers block and a big fight with my best friend. Here it is, chappy 7 of SE.

__

_Chapter #7: Mishaps And Discoveries_

Rei finally came back, holding a hefty stack of lumber on his arms; he noticed the silence between his two traveling companions. But he also noticed the way Charlene would glance at Kai once in a while he almost smirked. He coughed slightly, alerting the two to his presence.

"Was I interrupting anything?" he asked.

"No, not at all Rei," Charlene was quick to respond. "Come let's get this fire started, it's getting a bit chilly," she added. Rei nodded and noticed the circle of stones. He proceeded to arrange the timber into two piles. "Much better," Charlene spoke after the fire was lit.

Rei got up and moved to get his blanket from Mitsu. He came back and sat down. "Someone will have to watch for search parties, we can't be too sure they wont find us here," he volunteered.

"I'll watch," Kai spoke.

"Are you sure Kai?" Charlene wondered.

"Yes I'm sure," He replied, his tone just hinting at displeasure, it was obvious he hated being questioned about his decisions.

"Well alright," Charlene turned away and lay back, staring at the sky, the moon dipped below the tree line so the stars were very visible now.

"Lady might I recommend you get some sleep?" Rei wondered.

"You're right Rei, I should… but I just can't," Charlene replied.

"Worried if you did the right thing? It's not late to turn back," Rei responded.

"No, I know what I'm doing, I'm just worried for Vega I guess, what if Kaosu is indeed like you say he is, maybe she's in danger and doesn't even know it," Charlene replied.

"If she's as strong as you say, she won't fall pray to him," Kai responded. Charlene glanced at him and smiled.

"You're right Kai, she's a tough girl, she can take care of herself, and with her quick wit, even that dragon can't outwit her, no man can," Charlene replied. "Well good night Rei… Kai," with that she bundled up in her blanket and was asleep not long after. Rei went to sleep soon after and Kai despite his best efforts was unable to remain awake, the crackle of flames and the churning of the spring lulled him to sleep.

Charly woke up in the middle of the night when she heard something move, looking to her side, she breather a sigh of relief, it was only Kai who was tossing and turning like he was having a nightmare. The girl tossed a few logs into the dying embers to rekindle them and glanced at Kai. She watched him for a second but then became alarmed when the boy continued to toss. 

Tossing her plaid quilt aside she crawled closer to him, trying to make the least amount of sound as not to jar him awake suddenly. She glanced to Rei who was sound asleep on his side, even snoring a little, but just a little. It sounded more like he was whistling when he exhaled, and less like snoring. Looking back at Kai she sat by his side, her fingers gently moved to his hand, with speed she couldn't imagine he grabbed her hand, his eyes flying open as he woke up. Instantly they focused on her and the girl gasped mutely.

"What are you doing?" He asked coldly, sitting up, his hand still latched unto her wrist with crushing pressure.

"I – I… You were having a nightmare, tossing and turning, I thought it was best I woke you up," Charlene replied, she tried to get him to let go of her wrist, but he didn't, he only glared at her with those dark chocolate eyes of his. By night they seemed almost ink black and the bangs matted to his forehead by sleep and cold sweat made him look even darker. After a few seconds his grip on her wrist eased off and the girl withdrew her hand as if scolded by something hot.

"What were you doing up anyways?" He asked coldly.

"You woke me up with your thrashing, you scared me almost half to death, I thought it was a wolf," the girl replied in dejected tone.

"I'm… sorry," he spoke slowly, stumbling over the last word. The girl moved back and retrieved her quilt, spreading it a little closer to him and sat down.

"Do you want to tell me about what you saw? It was pretty bad by the way you were thrashing," she said.

"It nothing Charlene, the horrors of my childhood are better left in my memory alone," he replied.

Rei who was a light sleeper woke up when he heard the whispering noises. Opening one golden eye he saw his two companions were talking quietly. He couldn't make out their words, but whatever it was sounded serious. However as he continued to watch them, he noticed certain things he never saw before, the way Charlene wouldn't take her eyes off Kai's face, it could be thought she was being proper, but there was something else to it. Her eyes betrayed her adoration. Rei turned away, and rolled over, it wasn't his business to spy on his friends. He wasn't surprised that they didn't even notice that he was awake.

"Charlene… I grew up a lot differently than you. From a very young age I was practically a slave to my grandfather. And… some of the things he did to me, some of the things he made me do still haunt me," Kai finally spoke, figuring he couldn't hide it from the girl, she would nag him, and she was as stubborn, if not more so, than him. And that wasn't a necessarily good thing.

He reached for his sleeve and undid the cuff, rolling the fabric back by a few inches. Charlene gasped audibly as she saw faint white lines criss-cross the back of his arm. They were barely visible, showing that they weren't new, and they were fine, like something made by a horse lash, or a knife. Kai dropped his sleeve when he heard Charlene gasp.

He looked up into her face, searching her wide eyes for any sign that the girl was reviled by what she saw, but there was none; he only saw sympathy, compassion… and sorrow. The lattermost surprised him, as he didn't expect it from the girl.

"Oh God Kai… that… what happened? Why did he do that to you?" the girl asked in a shocked tone, she was close to stuttering as she spoke.

"It happened when I was ten, I was disobedient and went to play with some poor children, and Grandfather didn't like it at all. And I was lashed again when I was twelve, this time it was because one family guard saw me talking to a poor girl, she was just asking me if I could spare her two coins for bread," Kai spoke, as he spoke his eyes flashed with pain, dull heart-breaking pain.

"Oh… God…" The girl spoke, her eyes rose to meet his gaze, in her ember orbs he saw only pure sympathy bubbling on the surface, mixed with sorrow, and something else.

"I don't need your sympathy Charlene, it happened six years ago, I almost forgot about that day, and the marks are almost gone, the only thing that is reminding me of that day," Kai spoke, for some reason he didn't want to see the sorrow in her eyes, especially when it was because of him.

"I know you don't want my sympathy Kai, but… I'm human, and I feel bad for you. You were young, and you didn't deserve it, you certainly don't deserve the scars. You don't need my sympathy, that I know too, but… I cant help it, my heart goes out for you, I cant help but feel bad for you, forgive me," Charlene looked down. Just before she did Kai saw the telltale signs of tears in her eyes.

Kai reached out and placed his hand on her cheek causing her to look up, with his thumb he wiped away her tears, "It's alright… don't cry for me, I don't deserve it," he spoke.

"I'm sorry about being so weak," she whispered back. Kai shook his head but didn't speak.

'You're not weak,' he wanted to say badly. But couldn't, there was something stopping him from allowing the words out, and he desperately tried to overcome that something, but it wasn't working. So he opted for the next best thing, "We have a long ride ahead of us tomorrow Charlene, you should get some sleep," he spoke.

"You're right," the girl moved away, and his hand fell from its resting place on her cheek, she reclined and bundled up in her blanket before turning away from him.

"Good night Kai," she whispered.

Kai reclined as well, "Good night… Charly," he spoke. Bundling up in his own quilt he rolled so that his back was to her and went to sleep. The nightmares bothered him no more.

In the morning, Charlene woke up with a big yawn, she glanced at the still-sleeping Kai. Rei was nowhere in sight, so she thought he went out to get some water for morning tea. She sighed contently and looked up at the sky.

"Good morning Lady," Rei's calm voice floated, snapping Charlene out of her muse.

"Hi," Charlene replied with a smile, looking up at him.

"How are you today?" Rei wondered.

"Fine, Thank you Rei," Charlene looked at Kai, expecting him to be still asleep, she was surprised to see that he was awake and was staring at the two of them coldly. "Good morning Kai," Charlene spoke slowly, his eyes focused on her coldly, those deep brown eyes.

Rei cleared his throat nervously. Telling the two that he was still in the vicinity. Charlene took her eyes off Kai's and blushed a gorgeous shade of crimson.

"So where are we heading today?" Kai asked.

Charlene stood up and dusted off, stretching out her cramped muscles, "Ellensburg," she replied calmly.

"What?" Kai demanded, he thought he misheard Charlene mention the lands of the Duke of Ellensburg.

"Hmmm… I been in that village before I met up with Kai," Rei spoke.

"My friend Vega is near there, if we can meet up with one of her bandits, I can arrange for them to take us to Vega, no one really knows where her hideout is, I don't even know, but all her bandits do, all of them are like her fleet of dark knights who are on a mission to rob and scam the rich out of their money," Charlene explained.

"I do not feel comfortable going to Ellensburg, it's the land of the count and he's a known Warlock hunter, this could prove to be a hazardous mistake," Kai protested, Charlene grinned at him.

"Haven't you heard? The Duke can barely contain Vega's bandit group, he wont care about one warlock when a rumor goes around that Vega's bandits are all warlocks, while that is not true, people are superstitious, and bandits stealing a lot of gold from under guard's noses is certainly suspicious to say the least," Charlene smirked.

"Kai don't worry, if we stick low and try to find Vega's men as soon as possible, we wont be even noticed," Rei assured, "I wasn't noticed," he added.

"The Innkeeper in one tavern knows me, I was in Ellensburg a few times with Vega, he can probably put us in contact with the bandits," Charlene added.

"Alright, we'll see how it goes, but we're going to have to prepare for anything, including the king's men, after all, your message Charlene, could have been intercepted," Kai replied.

"There is nothing written in that message that can incriminate us or tell the king's men where to find us, it's all coded in partial French, I doubt any of the King's men can read French, and by the time they figure it out, it will be too late. I spared no precautions," Charlene replied. Kai had nothing to say because he had nothing to pick on, the girl seemed to have things covered. He had to admit, using French did give them a partial edge, most of the king's men couldn't read English, much less French, and a language that wasn't exactly famous in England.

"So when are we leaving?" Rei wondered. He finished refilling their water flasks and put them on their horses.

"As soon as possible, Vega does not like to be kept waiting, it's not really her, it's Kaosu, he is very impatient," Charlene explained.

"Well alright," Kai didn't seem too thrilled about this whole idea of a trip to Ellensburg, but he decided that Charlene was right, the worst that could happen was they would be recognized, but he also knew that the king's men couldn't possible catch them. Alone twenty king's men couldn't take him on alone, with Rei and Charlene; they would be defeated in no time at all.

After a brief breakfast, the three of them were off on the road again. Kai was leading the convoy; Charlene and Rei were following him side-by-side. Charlene glanced at Kai and then at Rei, she didn't tell them all the information she sent in the letter. As it would endanger her knowing the truth behind as to why she was coming in such a rush.

"Charlene is something wrong?" Rei wondered.

"Oh… what… No-Nothing, Sorry, I was in thought, that's all," Charlene replied. At her brief stuttering spell, Kai glanced back, his eyes narrowed.

"It seemed like you were off in another world, it's not something you'd want to do while riding a horse, you could become dismounted, and get hurt," Rei warned.

"True… thank you Rei," Charlene replied, a tint of pink rose on her cheeks. The samurai nodded, neither noticed Kai's eyes narrowing to slits but then the red knight turned around and continued to watch where his horse was going.

The rest of the ride was uneventful, and mostly silent, but occasionally Charlene would strike up a small conversation with Rei, it couldn't be called a conversation because it was mostly Charlene's curiosity getting them better of her and she was asking questions about Rei's past and his samurai training.

_Author Notes:_ I had a BAD case of Writer's block! Sorry, sorry, sorry! And I know this chappy sucks, don't kill me!


	8. The Eternal Dragon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is chapter 8, the gang meet Vega. And Kai comes within a hair of pushing the dragoness too far.

**__**

**_Chapter #8: The Eternal Dragon_**

The two rode on as fast as they could to avoid any search parties. The four days passed slowly, and the three were glad to have made it to Ellensburg without encountering any royal guards. However, their luck was short-lived, the second they stepped into the village. Kai first noticed about royal guards patrolling the streets. There weren't many of them, but more than what Kai was used to, and it made him nervous.

"Hmm… the guards are restless tonight, I wonder why," Charlene spoke, she raised her hood, hiding her face from view, better not get spotted too early, after all, not often was a woman dressed in men's clothing, out of those who did wear men's clothing, most were bandits, an image Charlene didn't particularly want to give to the guards.

"When I was here, I saw one or two guards, but tonight it would seem something happened, there are guards everywhere," Rei added.

"We better get to the inn Charlene mentioned, we would be out of sight there," Kai began, he didn't like this, all his senses told him to make a hasty retreat.

"Don't worry guys, it's Tax collection night probably, the guards are patrolling for Vega's bandits, they often ambush tax carts, even in the middle of the village, the villagers don't mind, they will get their money back is Vega's bandits succeed," Charlene explained in a hushed tone.

"Well that would explain this," Rei replied. The three rode on, the guards watched them, but didn't stop them, after all, they saw nothing suspicious. Charlene led them to the inn, behind it were the inn's stables, the girl dismounted and led Ebony in, the stables were full.

"Not a good sign, there may not be a room for us in this inn," Rei noted.

"Don't worry, the innkeeper would kick one of the cheaper customers out if I gave him one or two extra coins, especially for me," Charlene replied.

Charlene led them into the inn, in the main room, they noted, sat about ten men, half of them drunk, the din of conversation was loud, and the lack of manners was evident. "Make yourselves at home boys, I'll just go get rooms and I'll be back," Charlene left the two men and walked to the counter.

Elsewhere in Ellen's woods. There was a large clearing, fenced off from three directions by dense trees, on the forth it had a man-made log fence. Dozens of men, and a few women sat on the various logs scattered about, doing something or other. In the middle of the camp was a large fire. Aside of it stood a large tent. By it's doors stood a dark-skinned man, tall and powerful. He wore all black and had a broadsword at his side.

Suddenly a young boy ran up to him, "I just came back from sentry duty Sir! I saw Lady Charlene ride into Ellensburg in the company of two men, a knight and a samurai. The Dragoness might want to know," the boy said. The dark-skinned man nodded and the boy ran off to return to his post. Meanwhile the dark-skinned man ducked into the tent.

He fell on his knee almost instantly, "Lady, I have news…" he was silence by rustling movement in the tent. Out of the shadows a woman materialized, she was tall with black hair and Prussian eyes. She wore black breeches and a matching shirt. On her waist was a black sash. On her feet were boots, and gloves on her hands. On her shoulders slung a black cloak. Behind her back was sticking out the hilt of a sword, a bastard sword, made of solid black steel. On the tip of the hilt was a large, deep blue gem that glittered in the darkness.

"You bring me new I already know Jeremiah," the woman spoke.

"Thousand pardons Lady, I thought you might want to know," the man rose to his feet.

"Kaosu has told me already, I want to meet with the countess as soon as possible, go with three bandits to retrieve her and her two companions, blindfold and bring them here. But if those bandits hurt any of them they will pay with their lives, is that clear?" the woman ordered.

"Perfectly Madam," Jeremiah replied.

"Dismissed," the woman replied. Jeremiah bowed and left the tent, the woman smiled, "So Charlene, it would seem the prophecy has come true, the red knight was discovered, and a samurai showed up, just like Kaosu told me it would happen," she smiled to herself.

Back at Ellensburg, Charlene frowned at what the innkeeper was saying. There was only one room left, although the biggest and most expensive one, that was out of monetary reach of the men gathered in the grand hall, it was still a single room.

"Sorry miss, but I cannot do that," the innkeeper replied.

"Well it's alright, it could be worse," Charlene reached into her gold pouch and produced three coins, "here," she spoke. The innkeeper nodded and took the coins, giving her a key. The woman took it and turned back to her companions with a frown. She already knew they wouldn't like it, in fact she knew Kai would hate it. Figured he'd have to hush down eventually she approached the two.

"Sorry boys… only one room, he couldn't kick out anyone, not tonight," Charlene explained. Rei nodded, Kai however frowned.

"Maybe we should try our luck in another inn," he suggested.

"This is the only inn with decent locks on the doors," Charlene replied.

"I see," was all Kai said, but his frown didn't seem to waver, he was still displeased, and Charlene couldn't blame him. The three sat around the only remaining empty table and talked for a few hours. The crowds of men thinned out, many left for sleep, and some passed out from all the wine.

That is when four men entered the inn; in the lead was a tall dark-skinned man. With three equally menacing looking companions. The leader looked around the room and approached the three of them.

"Lady Charlene," he greeted. Charlene looked up, a smile lit up on her face.

"Jeremiah! What a pleasant surprise!" she spoke. Kai and Rei looked at the tall man with apprehension.

"I have been sent by Lady Vega to bring you to our encampment," Jeremiah lowered his tone so that only the three of them could hear.

"Wait, how do we know you're really with her?" Kai wondered.

"It's okay Kai, I know him, this is Jeremiah, he's Vega's second in command, and her militia commander and trainer," Charly explained. Kai however didn't trust him, if that was true, why did he come with an armed guard, three men who were armed to the teeth. Although only their swords were visible, Kai's trained eye saw the daggers tucked in their boots, and sleeves. One even had a small crossbow strapped on the back of his hand.

"How did Vega know we are here?" Rei wondered.

"A sentry saw you ride into town, and… and Lady Vega can see the future, the eternal dragon grants her power that none of us possess," Jeremiah explained.

"I should've known Kaosu would be involved," Rei spoke.

"Well let's go, shall we?" Charlene stood up. Kai and Rei followed the two of them begrudgingly. Jeremiah allowed them to get their horses and give the room key back to the innkeeper.

Soon the six of them were on their way, when they entered the forest Jeremiah told them to put on the blindfolds he gave out and trust him. Charlene did, and Rei didn't protest too much. Kai however protested almost to the point that Jeremiah threatened to knock him out. He was on orders to bring them to the camp, and he would. Eventually he followed suit.

At the hideout, there was some murmur are rustling as six horses rode in, three riders were blindfolded. Vega saw all of this, she was in her tent, her eyes closed, the gem on the tip of her sword was glowing, casting a dark blue glow on the darkness of the tent.

"Well done Jeremiah," she spoke quietly.

Kai, Rei, and Charlene, dismounted and took off their blindfolds, around them were dozens of bandits. All of them had either a sword, daggers, throwing dagger. A few had long bows, one had a crossbow, and one even had a double-sided axe that looked like it could cleave through bone with a single swing.

"I will call Lady Vega," Jeremiah volunteered.

"Only he is allowed into Vega's tent, Kaosu trusts only Jeremiah, others… he's likely to grip in panic, the dragon has that ability, if he rises from his sword, his stare can paralyze any man in fear," Charlene whispered to Kai and Rei.

At that instant, Vega appeared from her tent, the bandits almost instantly fell to their knees in a bow. Light exploded from the stones on Kai, Rei, and Charlene's swords.

"Can you feel that? The energy coming off her is… strong and distinct," Rei spoke. Vega focused her eyes on him coldly; she approached and looked him and Kai over.

"I was right Charlene," she began. "A samurai and the red knight… who would have thought."

"Hmm… for someone supposedly strong, you don't look like it," Kai spoke. There was a gasp from the watching bandits. With speed Kai never saw, or thought humanly possible the girl reached behind her back and drew her bastard sword, in a flash the tip was pressed against his neck. The steel felt freezing cold, and the dark energy coming off it was radiating some distance off the blade. The stone at the hilt exploded into light.

"Give me one good reason not to slit your throat where you stand for that insult!" Vega barked, but her voice was deeper this time, darker, her eyes shifted cold and emotionless.

Kai stared into her eyes, unblinking; the point of the girl's sword was firmly against his neck.

"Vega don't!" Charlene gasped out in surprise. At that instant the girl dropped her arm, the sword moved away from Kai's neck. Despite himself he breathed a sigh of relief. Vega sheathed her sword without a word, she mused on what happened.

"Next time… don't insult me, or Kaosu… he doesn't take it well," she replied, her voice this time was calm and somewhat warm, but was still laced with negativity and resent.

Kai just stood there, dumbfounded at what happened, one second the girl was as cold as a glacier. And the next she was warm and hospitable again, this alarmed him, was the girl so close to her beast that it was able to control her actions? Or was this some power Kaosu-Dragoon alone had.

At that instant Jeremiah appeared, "Lady, I have bad news… the squirrels have spotted royal guards, about fifty of them in the forest, they are not too close to discover us, but the situation is most alarming," Jeremiah spoke.

"Indeed, send the elves up into the trees, tell them they are allowed to shoot any guard that gets too close," Vega spoke.

"As you wish Lady," Jeremiah bowed again and walked away.

"Squirrels? Elves?" Rei wondered.

"Terminology my dear Samurai, the squirrels are our sentry, and the elves are archers who knew how to fire from atop of trees very well," Vega explained.

"It would seem we were followed here," Charlene spoke.

"It's is nothing you should be concerned about, this happened before," Vega replied.

"But… if it did, how were you not discovered?" Kai wondered.

"Simple… none of the guards that did find this place… escaped to tell about this, my bandits very well trained. Jeremiah keeps them in good shape. Most are deserted, and there are some that were thrown out for little things, some I rescued from prisons. And others are men Jeremiah recruited," Vega explained.

"Looks like you have quite the operation here," Kai speculated.

"Well, the men obey as long as they get a small share of the loot," Vega explained, "That and they're all deathly afraid of Kaosu."

"After today's little show… I see why," Charlene joked.

Suddenly there was a shrill whistle coming from the trees, Vega instantly reached for her sword, "prepare yourselves, that was one of the elves, they can shoot all the guards, some may make it here." She explained.

As if on cue twenty guards ran into the camp from the unfenced sides. The bandits instantly grabbed weapons. Vega growled the gem on her sword began to glow. "How dare they!" she growled. Black light exploded from the gem and pulsated a few times, suddenly a long form of a winged dragon stretched out, wrapping itself around Vega.

Her armor materialized, it was solid black steel, looking like dragon scales covered it. The aura dragon placed his head over Vega's and his limbs on her shoulders. A helmet materialized, it had twin rows of triangular spores on the back of it where decorative fur should be. Two black ivory horns extended backwards. The edge of her visor was lined with fang-like extensions. The dragon closed his wings and a black cape materialized on the back of the armor.

With speed unseen in a normal knight, Vega charged, raising her sword. Charlene looked around, more guards appeared, and she saw one string a long bow. "Kai! Rei duck!" she ordered, the two ducked just as an arrow whizzed above their heads.

Red light exploded from Kai and Charlene's swords, as fire encircled them, their respective armor materializing out of thin air. Charlene was first to charge; with one slash she had the offending guard lying on the floor, bleeding.

Charlene and Kai stood back to back, fighting guards off, the two of them almost fought in dance-like motion. Kai was very experienced with his sword, and with Dranzer's additional power, he was truly a master.

Rei's Katana also responded, as his white and gold samurai armor materialized. The boy reached behind his back, drawing his bow. He raised it and placed his free hand as if stringing an arrow, light shimmered from his fingers as a golden energy arrow materialized between his fingers. With precise aim he shot down another guards that just stepped into the clearing. The arrow brought the guard down and fizzled out.

Vega alone was handing half a dozen guards that each would have loved the glory to take down the leader of the bandits. All around them the guards were outdone by bandits, the guards easily outnumbered the bandits two to one, but their better training gave them the edge.

As quickly as the skirmish began it ended, all the guards were taken down. A few of them bandits were nursing minor wounds, but shockingly none of them were killed. Vega raised her visor, she smiled at the sigh before her, Charlene and Kai, the two were still back to back, swords raised, although their breathing was heavy, it looked like both were far from exhausted. Rei lowered his bow and smiled, the last of his energy arrows fizzled from between his fingers, unfired.

Vega approached the two; her armor vanishing in a fizzle of hat appeared to be black vapor. "I'm impressed you two, you fight like real bandits," she spoke.

"We only did it to save our own lives," Charlene replied, her armor disappeared. Kai's and Rei's followed. The red knight moved to sheath his sword but winced. "Something the matter Kai?" Charlene asked, concern in her tone.

"Was your armor breached?" Rei asked.

"No… just blocked clumsily, it's a sprain," Kai replied.

Jeremiah approached, "Lady I have a report, all the guards have been disposed off, these," he motioned to the bodies strewn on the camp grounds, "will be disposed of promptly, I have a casualty report. We have cuts and bruises, but no fatalities," he reported.

"Good, call Alexandra, I want her to give Kai a massage first, it would seem he sprained his shoulder," Vega spoke. Kai glared murderously.

"That wont be needed, I'll be fine," he spoke coldly.

"Yea, he'll be fine," Charlene added. Vega glanced at her, and so did Jeremiah.

"Pardon me Countess, I didn't realize you'll be taking care of him," Vega taunted. She glanced at Jeremiah in an effort to hide her laugher, but the dark-skinned man saw her wide smile never the less. "I will go see the damage done then," with that Vega walked off, better not stay around the two when she was so close to laughing.

Kai was glaring murderously at Charlene who glared back, "Let me get one thing clear! You're not getting any treatment from me!" Charlene spoke.

"I'd be dead the day I would let you get that close to me anyways," Kai replied. 

"Why did I save your ass anyways earlier? I should've let Vega kill you," Charlene replied. Rei watched this; a sweat drop of considerable size making it's way down the back of his head.

'What did I get myself into?' he wondered.

Author Notes: Not the best, but it's something.


	9. Hunting For Future Past

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 9, long awaited. I know you guys like this fic, but it's a tad harder to write than CTS as I'm not really an expert on feudal time. Bear with me here.

**__**

**_Chapter #9: Hunting For Future Past_**

That evening, the group was still staying in the bandit encampment, Vega was finalizing details with Jeremiah, they were to leave the next morning out in search of more of their kind.

Charlene sat by the campfire, looking into the depths of the fire. Around her, the bandits were moving around, cleaning up their domain after the events of last night. Looking up momentarily she saw Vega approach; the dragoness seemed to have a small frown on her features.

"Is something wrong?" Charlene asked.

"No, nothing… it's just that, I had a vision last night. Kaosu showed me the location of the next spirit warrior. Kaosu says the energy coming off her is strong, feels like she has the power, but yet can't unleash it. Kaosu also says she's a cleric, maybe a nun, but a healer at least, he warned me that the power coming off her is immense," Vega explained.

"Her?" Charlene wondered.

"Kaosu is a positive, it's a woman, he is never wrong about these things," Vega responded.

"So where is she?"

"Northampton," Vega replied matter-of-factly.

"Where is that?" Charlene wondered, she didn't travel often, her father didn't like it. He didn't trust the royal guards, and he couldn't spare his own, they were needed to keep the lands safe.

"A week's ride from here, up north," Vega replied.

"That's far," Charlene got up with a frown, "We don't have the supplies for extensive camping, it will be difficult."

"That is not a problem, my bandits can spare us some pelts and blankets, and my shire can carry what your horses can't. I know you and sir Hiwatari have horses built for speed, mine is built for strength and stamina," Vega responded.

"As always you seem to have foresaw everything," Charlene responded, Vega nodded.

"I noticed you were low on supplies, my observation skills are still sharp Charlene," Vega spoke.

"And here I thought you would have lost your touch with all these bandits to be your eyes and ears," Charlene teased. Vega laughed at that, amused by the notion.

"Speaking of Kai," Charlene suddenly spoke, Vega turned around and the two observed as the aforementioned red knight exited their guest tent, rubbing his shoulder, he was in full gear, but it appeared that the pain in his right shoulder has intensified over night.

Vega glanced at Charlene just in time to catch a flash of worry pass in her eyes, this caused Vega's eyebrow to rise slightly.

"Good morning Kai," Charlene greeted with a smile as soon as he was within earshot of the two.

"I don't see how it is good," Kai grumbled back.

"Is your shoulder still bothering you?" Vega wondered. He flashed her a glare that almost shouted 'what kind of dumb question is that,' but a second later that glare dissipated. Vega heard Charlene mutter something along the lines of 'Someone woke up on the wrong side of the cot today,' she wasn't sure if Kai heard that or not, but if he did he was masking anger very well.

"Are you sure you don't want someone to look at it?" Charlene asked next, concern plain in her tone.

"I'm sure, so drop it," Kai replied gruffly.

"Just letting you know Kai, we'll be riding to Northampton, Vega seems to think there is a healer there who has a spirit, one that has not yet showed itself," Charlene added.

"Suits me fine, as long as I get away from Ellensburg," Kai replied. At that second there was a shout of 'food is served!' there was a cheer as the bandits all moved to the big tent designated as the food tent.

"Come this way, we must eat," Vega motioned the two of them follow her.

Rei joined the group, drawn to the tent by the smell of roasted meat. A Large boar was caught and roasted over an open fire it was delicious. And the bandits showed their appreciation by clapping the chef on the back as they finished their shares and left for their duties.

Vega watched her bandits, she could tell that some didn't want her to go, after all she was their strongest fighter, as well as leader, but they also knew that she must go, to help the others.

"So Rei, did you by any chance stop at Northampton?" Vega wondered.

"No, I try to avoid large towns, I stick out too much, people aren't used to seeing a samurai around, I'm far from my home lands," Rei explained.

"It's understandable Rei," Charlene offered. She was eating in small bites, still a bit hesitant to eat like the bandits who were literarily ripping their share of the boar apart.

That evening, Charlene and Vega were sitting in Vega's tent, talking. Charlene seemed at mild unease the way Vega saw it. And she probably knew why, the countess was tense due to the discovery that there were yet more of their kind.

"You were right Vega, once again, I did not want to believe you when you prophesized the coming of this situation," Charlene began.

"Kaosu is rarely wrong Charlene, you know that, he is my most reliable, if not best, Ally, even if it is a struggle to keep control of him some days," Vega replied.

"What about the bandits?" Charlene wondered.

"Oh they're loyal, but they in no way match the power that Kaosu has, I can't ask them to die for me Charlene, so I told them in advance, I don't expect them to be loyal to the last drop of blood. I only know one of my men who is that loyal to me," Vega responded.

"Jeremiah?"

"Yes," Vega nodded.

"I see, so when you leave, what do you think will happen?" Charlene wondered.

"I think they would separate, Jeremiah is great, but I doubt he can keep control of them all, he is not a spirit warrior, he doesn't have a spirit to threaten them with, Kaosu gives me that edge, because no man aside of Jeremiah who stepped into this tent, even walked out unharmed," Vega replied.

"I see," Charlene leant back on her seat, looking at the doors of the tent, through the small crack in the fabric she could see Rei was practicing with his sword, his movements were fluid, like a dance. She could also see Kai, who was sitting by the campfire, eating some bread he had in his saddlebag. His features partially lit by the flames, and the embers danced stunningly in his chocolate eyes.

Vega noticed this and smiled, "You like him, don't you?" she asked.

"What?" Charlene turned around, instantly her eyes narrowing to slits, "Vega, if you're implying I fancy him, you're sadly mistaken, if we were on my lands, I'd have you thrown out for that," she hissed.

"Charlene… you wouldn't do that to me, and you know that, and there is nothing wrong with admitting that you like him. He has his charm, and have you looked at him? I mean really looked at him?" Vega grinned at her friend, she noticed a tint of pink spread across Charlene's cheeks.

"Okay so he's handsome, but he's a Hiwatari, we're far too different, and besides… father would never approve, in fact… he told me to stay away from him, I'm disobeying my father just going on this journey," Charlene explained.

"Why did you follow them? It couldn't be just my vision, could it?" Vega enquired next.

"No it wasn't just your vision, I'm eighteen, father wants me to marry, but I don't see myself as the type to put up with some vain man who can barely hold his own in a fight, I prefer the more bold type. That and I want real love, not just a hoax to get at the money in the Deamen vaults," the countess explained. Vega nodded in understanding; she could see Charlene's perspective. "Tell me Vega," she continued, "Did Kaosu tell you anything about this new warrior in Northampton? Anything at all?"

"No, he just knows the spirit is dormant, but it is powerful, if he can sense it all the way here, it is powerful, immensely so," Vega replied.

"More powerful than Kaosu?" Charlene wondered.

"That I doubt, Kaosu derives his power from the moon itself, and this spirit kind of seem benevolent, I think it's powerful, but it's full potential lies within the user, if she's vain and frail, then the spirit wont grow much in power," Vega explained.

"I'm going to get some rest now Vega, we'll talk more in the morning, we'll have ample time," Charlene spoke.

"Of course, I'm going to get some water from the well, I'll be back," Vega took the wooden bucket and exited the tent. Making her was to the well. Her steps were slow and careful. The girl was deep in thought.

As she arrived at the well she glanced into it's depths, this was a special well, and the water was always cool and clear, like crystals. And on some nights, when the moon was just right, it would shine into the depths of the abyss, and glow on the surface. This was one of those nights; Vega watched her reflection carefully, silhouetted by the moon above. Suddenly before her eyes, the water seemed to shimmer and swirl. Before her eyes materialized a form of a snow-white lupine, a beautiful beast with long sharp fangs. The water swirled again and the wolf vanished, the last parts of him to vanish were his ice blue eyes, eyes that almost looked human. 

Vega gasped, she knew a vision when she saw one, and Kaosu being a creature of water, often showed her visions on the surface of this well, using the crystal clarity of it's waters as a sort of a reflection of the future. Shaking it off she winched up the bucket in the well up, pouring it into her own bucket, making her way back to her tent, despite herself, the wolf was imprinted in her mind with crystal clarity, and his haunting ice blue eyes were still glowing in her mind.

The next morning, the now four of them, set on their way. They were riding to Ellensburg to make a brief stop to get fresh bread, and then they were off to Northampton, Vega was riding along with Charlene at the back of the formation lead ever-proudly by Kai, who was followed closely by Rei, who was as always as alert in the mornings as ever while Charlene would yawn occasionally and grumble something about not being used to waking up with the sun.

It was a silent ride, only broken by the sounds of their horse's trotting hooves. Vega still couldn't get the image of the wolf she saw out of her mind, she was sure Kaosu showed it to her for a reason, but she couldn't tell what that was. Previously when Kaosu warned her of a human danger, he would show a shadowed silhouette with a weapon, or something close to that, but never an animal. Not even when he told her about the other warriors has he showed her their spirits; it was beyond his powers, so that meant that this time it was different.

"We're almost there, Ellensburg is just beyond that hill," Rei spoke, glancing back.

"Thank you Rei, Vega are you ready?" Charlene asked, glancing at her silent friend, when she received no response, her gentle smile turned into a frown, "Vega?"

"Oh… huh, what?" Vega shook her head. Rei even frowned at that, and Kai glanced back.

"You had another vision, didn't you?" Charlene asked. Vega nodded.

"Was it about the healer?" Kai wondered.

"No… it's… I don't know what it meant, Kaosu just showed me a snow white wolf, nothing more," Vega replied.

"Hmm… now why would he show you that?" Charlene asked.

"Your guess is as good as mine Charlene," Vega responded.

Two days of travel passed by rather uneventfully, the group was growing somewhat bored, and Charlene almost wished for some royal guards to take out so she could have a bit of entertainment. They were still looking at about five more days of travel, perhaps more. Kai would still occasionally rub his sprained shoulder, but now less and less frequently.

Vega sifted on top of her shire. She could feel the cold presence of Kaosu-Dragoon coming from the sword on her back, even in it's sheath she could feel the frigid black steel.

"I think we should camp a little earlier tonight, I don't like the clouds above," Rei suddenly spoke. Vega looked up, indeed above them were heavy rain clouds. Charlene glanced back at him and so did Kai, slowing his black steed into a slow trot.

"I agree with Rei," Charlene voiced. The samurai nodded in appreciation, Kai watched the two of them, his cold gaze lingering a little too long on Rei, almost becoming a glare.

"Rei has a point, but we don't know if the woods here have a suitable clearing," Vega voiced her own opinion. The four of them stopped, letting the horses have a small break. Shadow and Ebony were almost glad for one, their snorts of relief were unmistakable.

"We can manage something," Charlene encouraged. Vega was about to say something when she felt cold rush down her back. She shuddered. The others noticed this reaction and glanced at her.

"Something wrong?" Rei wondered.

"I sense someone coming," Vega replied.

"Guards?" Charlene wondered.

"No, there is energy coming off this one, familiar energy, but it's… strange," Vega glanced at the horizon.

**_Author Notes:_** Sorry about takin so long to get this chapter out. But I had a bit of an idea slum with this one. I had to plan out the next few chapters out.


	10. The Warrior Of Dragoon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 10 of SE is finally out. I had a bit of comp problems; I would've been done way sooner!

**__**

**_Chapter #10: The Warrior Of Dragoon_**

Vega stopped her horse in front of a hill and the others also stopped.

"Why didn't you detect it last night?" Charlene wondered, Ebony was uneasy, she snorted.

"I don't know, but… I can tell you this, it's coming closer, there are two of them, both have a spirit, one is familiar somehow, and the other… not," Vega explained.

"I think we should ride ahead and see who it is," Rei volunteered, "After all, there are two of them, and four of us, we can defeat them if it comes to that."

"I agree with Rei," Kai added.

"Wait a minute, they are spirit warriors you two, for all we know they can be more experienced than us, numbers are not always an asset," Charlene put up a hand to stop the two warriors from riding off.

"And we wont need to ride on anyways," Vega suddenly spoke, she was looking up on the hill ahead, the others followed her gaze, up on top of it were two riders and their horses. Both were young men. One rider was younger than the other.

The rider on the left had dark blue hair and wore a black tunic, dark brown pants, black boots and gloves, and a matching cloak, at his side was a broadsword, the lustrous blue zircon on the hilt of his sword seemed to shine brilliantly.

The rider by his side had blond hair and wore a long white collared shirt that looked almost like a tunic with black pants. Brown leather boots, and leather gloves. Around his waist was a studded black belt on which hung a beautiful blade with an aquamarine in its hilt. Both had muddy brown horses, but the blond rider's had a line of white running right down the center of it's head.

Both moved their horses down the hill, as they got closer, the Tanzanite on Vega's bastard sword erupted into a violet glow. "Good evening," one of the riders spoke. The horse under Vega began to snort rapidly; Vega struggled to maintain hold on it.

"Guys… Kaosu… I'm losing control of him," Vega suddenly called.

"What?" Charlene turned around just in time to see the dragon materialize out of his blade and wrap himself around Vega, and the shire under her. Black armor materialized on both and the horse's armor made it look like a solid black unicorn, the gaps in the helmet where the horse's eyes should have been, was glowing solid crimson. This sudden almost scared all the horses. But Vega managed to rein control of her shire and Kaosu in time to not become dismounted.

"You!" the blond rider said, grabbing the sword at his side.

"Whoa Max calm down! You know her?" the rider by his side asked.

"Yea I know her Tyson, she killed the knight I was apprenticing with, right in front of my eyes!" the blond rider, Max, replied.

"Well that's a predicament," Rei glanced at the two of them.

"Dragoness you better have a good explanation to all of this," Max almost hissed.

Vega glanced at him, raising her visor, for some reason, she couldn't recall Kaosu, he was blatantly refusing to return to his sword. "It was no my fault, I was merely defending myself," she replied. Charlene and Kai were looking back and forth between the two; Max didn't seem pleased with that answer at all.

"Defending yourself?" he asked, "He was down! You still killed him!"

"I'd tell you it wasn't me, but would you believe me?" Vega responded, she hated to explain her actions, especially to a former squire, she was sure he received knighthood by now, since she killed his mentor a year ago.

"This is getting us nowhere," Charlene stepped in, before Max would push Vega to the point she would lose total control of Kaosu.

"Vega… why did you transform?" Kai asked, almost demanding.

"I didn't want to do that either… it's Kaosu, he just… went berserk, something with those two is causing him to feel uneasy," Vega explained.

"This isn't the place to talk about that, how about we find a clearing where we can talk in private, seeing as we all have spirits here," Tyson spoke suddenly.

"Agreed," Kai spoke up. So the now group of six moved, Vega finally recalled Kaosu, the armor fell off her and her shire in a shower of black sparks.

The group found a clearing after twenty minutes of riding. Vega stayed as far away from Max as she could, and Tyson seemed to be blending into the group already. It was evident to see that he was almost too glad to find people of his own kind.

"So Tyson, you said 'since all of us have spirits,' does it mean you and Max have ones too?" Charlene wondered, playing the ignorant one for the instant.

"Yea, we can show them to you if you want," Max spoke up.

"That wont be required," Rei spoke up.

"Um… So who's Kaosu?" Tyson wondered.

"He's my spirit, Kaosu-Dragoon," Vega replied.

"KAOSU-DRAGOON?!" Tyson's eyes widened in shock. The group looked at him strangely, surprised by his outburst. "That can't be," he added, calmer this time.

"What's wrong Tyson?" Max wondered.

"Kaosu-Dragoon was a legend in my family, my great grandfather told my grandfather, who told my father, who told me, about Kaosu, he was the other spirit of our family, but… he was evil, where as my spirit, Dragoon is good," Tyson slowly explained, stumbling around to make sense of this in his mind.

"I heard about the two of them from my Sensei," Rei added.

"So it would seem… destiny is still leading us all together," Charlene added. The group paused to muse over all of this. Max was still disdainful of Vega, he didn't like her presence, but he was willing to let it slide, for what he heard from Tyson about Kaosu-Dragoon, the dragon was very powerful, and very dangerous.

"If this is destiny, I'm going to face it head on, and if you guys don't mind, I want to tag along, I got nothing better to do," Tyson spoke up.

"Me too," Max added.

"Four become six… well this is a rather interesting turn of events, one even I could not have foreseen," Vega spoke in a slow cold tone; Charlene knew that it wasn't really Vega.

"We better come up with some sort of camp, I feel a storm coming," Tyson added.

"Huh?" Charlene wondered.

"Dragoon is a dragon of wind, I can sometimes sense storms coming, Dragoon tells me," the youth explained.

Meanwhile, Northampton, a monastery stood on a large hill, visible from all over the city. In its courtyard sat a woman, dressed as a nun, her Prussian blue eyes shimmering as she played with a shimmering Chrysoberyl stone pendant. It seemed to shimmer in her hands.

"Sister Lillianna, there you are, you must come quickly," another nun approached.

"What's wrong sister Helen?" Lillianna replied, standing up. Tucking the pendant into a small pouch.

"Hurry sister Lillianna, there is a knight in the medical room, he's injured," Helen urged her friend. Lillianna walked faster, she was the best healer in the monastery, and it was her job to patch up knights and royal guards that came to them.

She arrived in the medical room of the monastery; she could see a knight was lying on the cot, apparently stabbed. She approached him, "It will be alright, I'll make you feel better, what happened," she asked, inspecting his wounds. The knight was barely conscious. The words he uttered surprised the girl.

"Witch… shot me…" he began to cough violently.

"Sister Helen, bring me hot water and clean cloth, also bring me some more herbs, what I have with me will not be enough," Lillianna spoke to her friend. Helen nodded and ran off. "How could she have?" Lillianna kept talking to the knight as she continued to inspect his wound, reaching into her pouch she withdrew the pendant, the knight had this eyes closed so he didn't see the yellow stone begin to shimmer and flick on it's cord like a pendulum, making clean, perfect circles over his wound, the wound wasn't healing, but the bleeding slowed and the pain eased. Lillianna put the stone away quickly. Pulling out some herbs next, applying to the wound.

Helen returned with the materials and Lillianna proceeded to wash the wound and bandage it up. "You're a miracle worker, I don't feel the pain anymore," the knight spoke with a cough.

"No, it's the herbs, I'm just a healer, nothing more," the young woman replied.

"The witch who shot me, she had the armor or a fearless lioness. She even had lion's ears. But her armor, it was made of something, my sword couldn't cut through and hurt her, and her arrow… it his the ground, causing the earth underneath my feet to quake…" The knight continued.

"There, rest now good sir, you're in good hands," Helen spoke.

"Thank you," the knight managed out with a cough.

Back with the group, the camp was set up and the six of them were sitting around the campfire they made under the protective branches of a tall tree, cloak hoods raised against the chill of the wind. The storm clouds were gathering and it was plain to see that even the horses were nervous of the coming of the storm.

"This will be quite the night, the storm approaching looks fierce," Tyson voiced.

"I'm just glad we found some form of shelter, I wouldn't want to be stuck out in the rain, it's one sure way to catch a cold," Charlene spoke.

"I like the rain," Vega added.

"You would, your dragon practically lives off it," the countess retorted.

"Ah I forgot, your spirit is one of fire, it's only natural for you're to dislike water as much as Celeste does," Vega replied.

"I like rain too, but not when it's storming out like this," Max voiced suddenly, the people glanced at him, not expecting the blond warrior to take the side of Vega, as it would appear, Max was forgiving Vega for her past deeds, but it was plain to see he did not yet trust her, evident by the fact that he sat away from her as possible without moving away from the warmth-giving flames of the campfire.

Vega looked around the campground, noticing that Charlene seemed to be shivering a little, "I might go and take a walk, I don't know… but I just feel restless somehow," she voiced.

"Be careful Vega," Rei warned.

"Always am, but thank you Rei, don't worry you guys… Kaosu is a good bodyguard," with that Vega got up, walking off.

"I wonder where she is going," Tyson asked, he followed her with his eyes until she vanished through the thick sheets of pouring rain.

"Vega is very secretive about things she does, and I dare bet… it has to do with the last vision she saw, Vega is used to knowing exactly what the visions meant, but now… with this last one, she seeks for answers, answers none of us have," Charlene explained.

"You know her well… anymore insight you might want to give us?" Kai wondered.

"I will only speak on a need to know basis, Vega deserves her privacy," the countess replied without even looking up at him, she stretched out her arms to be closer to the flames, it was then the others noticed her slight shivers, shivers she tried to suppress. Rei almost instantly tried to offer her one of his pelts, but the girl bluntly refused, saying that she could manage, that she was used to the rain, but something told the samurai, that was a blatant lie.

Vega walked through the woods, unsure of where she was going, she was being lead somewhere, but she knew she wouldn't get lost, she could still feel the energy coming off the others, their spirits, particularly Tyson's Dragoon. It still amazed her how similar the energy was to Kaosu-Dragoon. Yet how different her and Tyson were, she mused about the newest member of their group, he was not someone she expected, and he seemed to have a detached aura about him. Like he didn't care what was happening around him, and yet, he seemed to have a certain insight, one hidden away by his goofy, if somewhat jester-like personality.

Vega stopped dead when she heard a twig snap behind her, thinking it was Rei, or Max who decided to follow her, Rei because he seemed to care a great deal for her and Charlene's well-being, and Max because he didn't trust her, she contemplated on keeping on walking. But then a wave of cold ran down her back. Vega turned around. There in the thickets of the rain she saw a figure, the same lupine she saw in the well. But this time he had a body, but his eyes were still glowing brilliant ice blue, and his solid white fur seemed to glow even though there was very little light. The wolf stared at her solidly, his fangs shimmering.

"Come here," Vega crouched, thinking it was a real wolf. The wolf just stared, but suddenly he flicked his tail and took a step back. Vega rose to her feet; the animal seemed to be a bit hesitant of her, just like she was of him. She wondered where was the rest of his pack, or was he a lone wolf. And how could he hunt in the forest with fur that shined so brightly. Suddenly the wolf raised his head and howled, before turning around and running off, much to Vega's shock he dissipated in the mist like a ghost, an apparition. But the direction he ran in, straight north, and Vega got the feeling that he was leading her somewhere.

_"Follow your heart mistress… it won't lead you astray,"_ Kaosu's deep tenor voice filtered into Vega's mind.

The rest of the night was dull and tiring. None of them could sleep because of the lightning and thunder, at times it seemed to storm was moving away, at others it seemed to grow closer. But come morning, it was gone, Vega returned to campground to find the groups sound asleep, having been tired out during the storm. And the noise she first heard when she was approaching turned out to be Tyson snoring away as he slept on his back. The fire they made was long out. Vega contemplated on waking them up, but decided not too, so she waited.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So this is 10. Why is that wolf haunting Vega? And who he is? Is he a spirit, or a lost soul? And is he leading her somewhere, will this lead to more adventures? All this and much more on the next exciting chapter of Spirit Eternal!_


	11. Awoken Goddess

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 11, Lilly joins the group. But why does she seem so surprised at the hidden power she had all along?

**__**

**_Chapter #11: Awoken Goddess_**

The rest of the week was spent getting to Northampton. Tyson and Max blended into the group well, and the ride was uneventful to say the least. Not even highwaymen, who were usually on the look out for a cheap pick.

When the group finally rode in at high noon, exhausted and critically low on supplies, a sigh of relief was exchanged between the six of them. "Finally! Northampton!" Charlene spoke. They noticed the royal guards watching the front gates, they were a burly bunch, and were looking at the six of them quite oddly.

"So where do we begin our search?" Tyson wondered, impatient as ever as the group discovered.

"Supplies first Tyson, we cant do anything without food, and the horses are exhausted, we will look for the healer later," Charlene retorted.

"I think I'm going to ask around whether people know her, it would give us a bit of an edge if we knew her name," Vega volunteered.

"That's a good idea," Rei spoke.

"Can we find a inn now? I'm hungry! I don't like rationing food," Tyson complained.

"We're all a bit on the hungry side I think," Max added. So it was decided, food first, healer later. So the six of them rode on. Completely unaware that the royal guards heard every word they said, and were very suspicious of their motives.

Later that evening, when the group had a meal and a rest. Vega left the others, telling them she would be back. She walked the streets of Northampton; it was a quaint little town, the houses were small and their smoke stacks were billowing. At the town square, the town fool was entertaining the children with acrobatic tricks and stories.

She approached a stall that sold trinkets, looking around. The old man behind the stand smiled at her, "Are you a traveler?" he asked. Vega looked up, the man looked weak, she smiled gently.

"Yes, I come from Ellensburg, I'm here with friends. I heard many stories about the Northampton healer, I was wondering if I could meet her," she spoke.

"Ah sister Lillianna, she is a miracle worker… she can take my pain away easily, she must be a blessing from God himself," the man replied. Vega continued to inspect the goods he had, her eyes stopped on a beautifully carved dagger, the man noticed this, "I'll sell you that for five golden pieces, it used to belong to me when I was young, when I was in the service as a guard of this town."

"That's kind of you, but I'm not much for weapons, my sword is enough, but it's a beautiful dagger, and… can I ask where can I find this 'sister'?" Vega asked.

"Why in the monastery child, where else? She's the head healer of the monastery," the man replied, looking at the dagger again. She reached into her pouch and withdrew seven coins.

"Here, for the dagger… and the information I needed," she offered, the man took the gold and smiled again, Vega picked up the dagger. It was longer than a normal dagger, and it had a black hilt. It would match her bastard sword beautifully.

"Thank you," the man replied, hiding his gold. Vega nodded and walked away, she glanced at the monastery visible from the town square, it sat squarely on a hill, overlooking the city, and a path was leading right to it's gates.

'I must tell the others,' Vega thought to herself. With that she tucked away her dagger and moved to the inn the others were at.

"It was one of those newcomer we saw, wasn't it?" a royal guard said to the next, as they watched Vega walk away.

"Why would she want to see the healer, she's healthy, and her five friends are in good shape too," the other replied.

"You don't think… she's out to… assassinate the healer?" the first guard wondered.

"Maybe… maybe not…" the second responded. The two exchanged glances and decided to follow the black-clad woman.

Vega returned to the inn in a cheerful mood, she noticed that Charlene was sitting near the fireplace of the inn, talking to Tyson and Max. Rei was polishing his Wakizashi, and Kai was not around. She approached the countess and cleared her throat.

"Oh hello Vega, did you find anything?" Charlene asked. Vega nodded.

"I know where the healer is," she spoke.

"Should we get Kai? He might want to hear this," Max offered.

"I'll tell him later," Vega replied, she didn't want to wait, god knows where Kai was, it could take a while to find him. Rei moved closer to hear, no one noticed the royal guards who entered the inn. The two of them sat down and listened in. "As I was saying," Vega began. "The healer is a nun in the monastery, her name is Lillianna, I talked to a man who said she had the power to take any pain away, it seems the locals think of her as a saint, an emissary from God."

"Yea… having a spirit would give you that image, wouldn't it?" Tyson proposed; Vega nodded in consent.

"She might see us, but there is a catch, she probably doesn't know about the spirit within, and if she doesn't, we have no right to reveal it. We cant take her away from this town, it's… not right, she would have to choose on her own," Vega spoke again. She was speaking in a hushed tone, but yet the royal guards could hear every word. This caused them to exchange glances.

"This could get a bit complicated," Max spoke.

"No it's not, we just go and do what we came here to do," Vega continued, she didn't like how the others seemed a bit hesitant at the moment.

The royal guards heard enough the two of them got up and walked out of the inn, "they're here to kill the healer, we must stop them, get some men Wally, we will need to stop them before they reach the monastery," the fist guard said to the other. Wally nodded and ran off.

That evening the six of them moved to the monastery, after Kai returned from his errands to get something special for himself, he didn't tell anyone what it was exactly thought. They rode on to the monastery, their weapons hidden away from view, as the monastery didn't allow any. But leaving them was not an option, considering the gems imbedded in their hilts.

As they rode closer to the monastery, they noticed two nuns by the gate. "I guess they're our welcoming committee," Tyson joked. The six of them stopped and dismounted, the nuns opened the gates and let them step inside.

"Welcome, I'm sister Helen, what brings you here?" one nun spoke.

"We're here to see the famous healer," Tyson spoke up.

Helen nodded and walked off slowly, the group waited; it was evident that it was up to the healer if she were to see them. Helen came back with another nun, the group was surprised when the healer turned out to be a girl their age, and she was humble if not bashful to the point of not looking up at her visitors.

"Sister Lilianna, here they are, will you require Sister Marie and I to stay?" Helen asked. Lilianna shook her head; Helen nodded and walked away with the other nun.

"Good evening, what may I do to help you?" Lilianna asked warmly, still not looking up.

"Lillianna, we came to ask you something," Charlene approached her.

"You see, we come from quite a distance to see you, because I have a feeling you're one of us," Vega stepped in, the boys hung back, letting the girls talk to the nun, it was evident she'd feel better talking to women, nuns were like that, not too used to the presence of the opposite gender.

"Just… like you? How?" Lilianna looked up.

"You have a spirit, don't you? You have something with a sort of a magical power… right?" Charlene asked quietly. Lilianna was surprised at the fact that they knew so much about her, and she idly wondered if she should tell them about the pendant, but before she could, there was a sound of approaching hooves.

"Sister Lilianna get away from them!" a voice of a guard echoed as a group of ten guards rode in. Lilianna was surprised again; her hands froze at her sides.

"Wally, don't! They're here to see me, nothing more," she replied.

"No sister, they're here to kill you…" the guard replied, he reached for his sword, and the group responded.

"Stop! I will not allow fighting in the sacred grounds of the lord!" Lilianna stepped in.

"This is for your own good sister Lilianna," Wally continued. The nun looked back and forth between him and the guests that came to see her. Could they really have come to assassinate her?

"If they came to kill me, that is probably the will of the lord, he's angry at me for something," the girl spoke, 'the pendant, he's angry at me for using the pendant the gypsy gave me,' the nun thought to herself.

"You can't be serious," Wally protested.

"I am quite serious Wally, not leave," Lilianna stepped in the way between him and his guards, and the warriors behind her.

Wally approached and took the girl by the shoulders, she tried to shrug him off but his grip remained firm. "I will not let some traveling assassins take the best thing that happened to this town away, even if I have to kill them all myself," he spoke. This seemed to anger the nun, as she broke free of his grip. A shimmer appeared in the pouch hanging on her belt.

"Wally, if they were going to kill me, they would have done so," the nun protested.

Charlene leaned closer to Vega, "That glow… it's… the spirit, is it not?" she asked. Vega nodded.

"The spirit is awakening, if she is angered any more, she will surely transform," the dragoness replied.

"Should we stop her?" Tyson wondered.

"No," Vega replied, "This plays into our hands quite nicely."

"But…" Wally glared the six of them, "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

Before Charlene could reply, the nun stepped in. "They have done nothing to me Wally!" she spoke in a low tone, the glow in her pouch only intensified, and at this the guards noticed it. Most hung back as the glow spread to cover the girl before them. "Wally… you will leave now, I will not allow you defile the sacred sanctuary of god," she continued.

"Lilianna, if you continue to harbor them, I'm going to have to take you to the authorities too," Wally warned. That was the last straw, Lilianna reached into her pouch and withdrew the pendant, and it was glowing brightly, the light escaping between her fingers.

"To do that," she spoke, "You'll have to go through me!" her voice was colder, a lot colder, and it was at that instant the group felt the presence of a very powerful sprits. The gems on the hilts of their weapons exploded into glow as the pendant shimmered, suddenly lightning flashed overhead and thunder boomed.

Six rings of lightning suddenly exploded from the pendant, circling Lillianna as they slowly closed in, when they did, lightning flashed again and thunder boom loudly. The guards and the others threw up their hands to shield their faces from the intense glow, when they let their hands drop; there was the 'nun', Except she wasn't dressed as one anymore. Her long blond locks were framed with a pair of cat ears, and she had a cat-like mask on her face. Her clothing was now a sheer white linen dress that had long slits at its sides. Around her upper arms she had lots of golden arm bracelets. On her neck was an ornate type of collar, and on her hands were golden gauntlets. In her hands she held a staff, tipped by a solar disk with wings. Around her neck hung an ankh, the crysoberyl of her pendant now embedded in the golden ankh.

The guards cowered back as Lillianna inspected herself. She looked at the gauntlets strangely, and suddenly each fingertip dislodged a claw, five inch long and made of solid golden metal.

"What… what is she?" one guard asked.

"She's a witch! Lets get out of here!" one more shouted, the guards ran off, Wally saw his loss and left as well.

Lilianna turned to the others, seeking for answers, "Is this what you meant by me being one of you?" she asked. Charlene nodded, and so did Vega. "What am I?" she asked.

"You're a spirit warrior," Rei stepped in, "Like the rest of us." Lilianna mused all of this, looking down upon herself. She shifted her staff in her hands. At that instant she noticed the coming of more nuns, including the head mistress.

"Sister Lilianna, I am appalled at you," the headmistress cut through the ranks of the others and approached the new warrior, eyeing her in scrutiny. "Evoking the power of a foreign god to help you!" she continued.

"But… lady, I- I-" Lilianna choked on her words, how could she explain this away.

"No buts Lilianna, I will not have this in my monastery, I should turn you over to the authorities, but seeing as you are no malicious witch, and seeing as you have helped so many, I cannot do that, I can only banish you from ever coming back to this monastery, leave Lilianna, leave and don't come back," the head nun spoke. "You came to us when you lost your family, we raised you like one of our own, and you turned your back on us, leave."

Lilianna nodded, "Thank you... you have done much for me, but I guess it is time for me to move on," she glanced at the others who stood in silence. Charlene and Vega nodded, Tyson and Max smiled, Rei and Kai didn't move, but Lilianna could feel that they approved of her, even if Kai didn't show it.

"We will provide you with some clothing for the road, but at sunrise, you must leave," the head nun spoke again.

"Thank you," Lilianna bowed her head again, the armor around her exploded into light and fell away, replaced with her previous outfit.

**_Author Notes:_**_ what's next? You'll have to stick around to find out!_


	12. Destiny Of Bast

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Basically a character development Chapter. And unknown to the group, they now have an enemy out for blood.

__

_Chapter #12: Destiny Of Bast_

The next morning was somewhat sober. The group met up with the exiled healer by the gates of the monastery, their horses waiting. When they saw Lilianna they could hardly believe this was the same nun. She wore a sort of robe, but not quite a nun's dress, it looked more like a long tunic. Underneath that she had on a pair of breeches in brown, with matching boots. Her pendant was now around her neck, out in the open, it shined in the sunlight. Allowing the group to see that in the depths of the gem was a golden eye symbol. Her long blond locks were falling down her back, some wisps fell foreword and framed her face.

"Good morning," she greeted.

"Good morning Lilianna," Charlene replied, glancing back at the other nuns. The head nun nodded and the girls led her outside of the gates, their horses following obediently. The guys were already waiting, and as soon as they were clear, the nuns closed the gates.

Lilianna cast one final glance at the building before she turned to the others, and hung her head, "I have nowhere to go," she spoke.

"Come with us then," Tyson piped up, "You're a spirit warrior, like us, so it's only suits that you come with us," he continued.

"No… I can't," the blond healer shook her head and glanced at the horses as the group began to slowly move down the rocky path back to Northampton that laid at the foot of the large craggy hill.

"Why not?" Vega asked curiously. Lilianna looked up at her, and then her eyes swept over the rest of the group.

"You six, are obviously very talented, you are warriors, and I'm… I'm no body, I have nothing to give you in return for this kindness you show me," Lilianna explained.

"Kindness should not have a price," Rei spoke up.

"Right, Lilianna don't underrate yourself, us spirit warriors… we're above common people, far above, you don't know how much power you have in that pendant, none of us know, but… it's up to you whether you wish to embrace this, and accept your destiny," Vega spoke. The blond glanced at the horses and it was then the group caught on to her roots of hesitation.

"You never rode a horse, did you?" Max wondered.

"No," she sounded ashamed of herself and it made Charlene pity the poor girl.

"I can teach you, my Shire is tame enough, he won't throw you off," Vega volunteered.

"We have no time to teach her how to ride, even riding behind someone it will take to long," Kai protested in a tone that told exactly how much he disapproved of this. But the only thing he earned himself was a murderous glare from Charlene and Vega.

"He's right… I'll only be a burden," Lilianna added.

Charlene placed her hands on her hips as she walked, "Don't listen to Kai, he's just being a sourpuss, you should've seen him when I said I was coming," the countess spoke, "It wasn't a pretty sight."

"I still don't have a horse," Lilianna added.

"That might be a problem," Rei commented. They were nearly halfway down the hill by now, and the walk was rather pleasant as the group saw it.

"One that I have already taken care of last night," Vega stepped in, suddenly. The group turned to her, Vega smirked, "Last night, I sneaked out, and there is a white mare waiting for Lilly at the stables in town, she's a bit on the rowdy side as I was told, but the right person should be able to tame her spirit, she was pretty cheap because of her somewhat volatile temper," the dragoness explained.

"I could never ride a wild horse!" Lilianna gasped in shock.

"After I teach you, you'll be able to ride one without a saddle or bridle," Vega replied, she had a confident glint in her eyes. Lilianna's eyes went wide and everyone could tell that she was a bit more than terrified of this, Vega however didn't seem to notice.

"I still say we have no time for this," Kai tried again.

"We'll make time, and all considering Kai, you're outnumbered, so I suggest a tactical retreat on your behalf." Charlene said, not bothering to look at him, had she, she would've seen the semi-surprised look on his face.

As they stepped into the town, people who recognized the healer stopped to watch, considering she wasn't dressed like a nun anymore. Lilianna felt very self-conscious and out of place, she wasn't used to being outside of the protective walls of the monastery. Not when she couldn't go back, and not when she wasn't wearing her nun's robes anymore.

Kai chose that moment to mount his horse and ride off ahead. Without saying where he was going, but somehow, everyone had a feeling that they would see him again, although Kai spoke like he was being dragged by his earlobes behind the group, everyone could tell he was rather enjoying himself in their company, but was too adamant to admit it.

"Where is he off to?" Lilianna wondered.

"Ah don't mind him Lilianna, he'll be back," Tyson spoke, eyeing the food stalls in between words.

"Please, call me Lilly, Lilianna sounds too formal, I'm not a church official anymore, I'm but a mere peasant now," the blond spoke, bowing her head. The group watched her, Charlene didn't like how the girl was underrating herself, but she wasn't surprised, the church could do something like that to you.

"Charlene, how about you and Vega take Lilly to get her horse, and we'll meet up at the inn, there is no point of us all going there," Rei proposed. The countess glanced back at him and smiled, nodding.

"Agreed… well, lets go," Charlene glanced at Lilly and then at Vega, both nodded.

Charlene, Vega, and Lilly returned to the inn after about an hour. Having moved the horse that now belonged to Lilly from the town stable shop to the inn stables with their horses.

The blond girl moved to sit by the fireplace, and it was then she noticed that Rei and Max were there too. Tyson and Kai were nowhere in sight, she could only assume they were up in their rooms.

"So where to now?" Rei wondered. Lilly glanced at Charlene and then at Vega. The countess shrugged.

"Wherever the wind goes," Charlene spoke. Lilly looked into the flames of the fireplace of the inn, she felt out of place with them, but she was surprised that they seemed to accept her for what she was, a nobody. Compared to Charlene, or Kai, she was truly nobody, an exiled nun. She knew she wouldn't be much of help to them when it came to fighting.

"I say we continue north, I have a feeling that we'll find more of our kind there," Vega suddenly spoke.

"But why north?" Max wondered. At that Vega shook her head, she herself didn't know, she only knew one thing, she was lead there by some unknown force. Even Kaosu couldn't tell why he was drawn north. But the pull was becoming stronger with every passing hour, becoming almost urgent.

Elsewhere, at the local tavern. Two young people sat at a table, a man and a woman. Both had copper red hair and brown eyes. Both were clad in black, on the man's wristband and the woman's armband was the royal crest of England. Behind the man's back was a broadsword; meanwhile behind the woman's was a long bow. The man was drinking ale while the woman was eating.

"So what will we do next brother? The witch escaped us last time," the woman asked.

"Don't worry your pretty head Alexandra, she wont get far. While on the topic, I received a very interesting letter today from the head guard in this city," the man pulled out the paper and placed it in front of the woman.

"Alexander," she picked up the paper and scanned it, "Hmm… six sorcerers huh? Well this is an interesting assignment, the bounty is quite hefty too!" Alexandra spoke, a glint of mischief in her eyes.

"This will not be easy, even with our spirits, we'll be outnumbered three to one," Alexander spoke.

"You're right, and I have a plan!" the woman folded the note and leaned over the table. "Who says we have to approach them openly, we could join their little rag tag group, and strike when they least expect it," she continued.

Alexander smiled faintly at her plan, "We could kill them in their sleep and they wont know what hit them, hmm… Alexandra this just might work," the man glanced back and waved at the bartender to bring him one more mug of ale.

That evening, Charlene walked into the stables to check on the horses when she spotted Kai, who was feeding his horse a carrot. The countess smiled.

"Good evening," she spoke calmly. Shadow wiggled his ears and looked at her, his master however didn't bother.

"You wanted something?" Kai asked.

"No, I came to check on the horses, I didn't expect to find you here," Charlene glanced at the new white mare that belonged to them, 'Silverblood' they called her. The owner believed she was part unicorn hence she was so wild.

"Tell me, what do you make of her?" Kai asked, glancing momentarily at the woman standing some distance off, one hand absently petting the muzzle of his horse. Shadow snorted in enjoyment. Charlene paused, she knew he meant Lilly, but she didn't know how to respond to him.

"To be blunt, I don't know what to make of her. She's very shy, that much everyone can see. But she does have power, a lot of it, but she doesn't know how to use it. Maybe this was a mistake coming to get her," Charlene glanced at him.

"Perhaps, but what choice did we have? And now… Rei told me that Vega suggested we head north, somehow… I have a bad feeling about this," Kai folded his arms.

"You too huh?" Charlene neared slightly, subtly. Shadow focused his big black eyes on her, the woman smiled. Ebony snorted from the paddock across from him. "Don't worry Kai," Charlene placed her hand on the side of shadow's face, patting the beast affectionately. "Whatever will come, we'll face it, and we will win," she glanced at him, "Together." She turned around and began to walk off Kai watched her go. "Oh and one more thing Kai," she glanced back over her shoulder. "Good night," with that she left the stables.

"Good night," Kai spoke after her, knowing full well that she didn't hear him, but he wanted it that way.

The next morning, after breakfast. Lilly walked to the stables. Approaching Silverblood she looked at the horse in the eyes. The mare stared back, her white mane shimmering in the morning light. Lilly raised her hand; Silverblood drew back for a second. But then drew closer. Lilly moved her hand to pet the mare, surprisingly the horse nuzzled her hand, and snorted. Lilly withdrew her hand quickly, surprised.

"That is not something you want to do, sure it tickles, but it's just memorizing your scent," Vega's voice floated over the eerie quiet of the now-half-empty stables.

"Vega?" Lilly glanced back at her. Vega raised her hand and threw her something, which Lilly caught, a carrot.

"Feed her, don't worry, she wont bite," Vega spoke. Lilly glanced back at Silverblood, who was already reaching for the carrot. So she offered it to the horse, which nipped it off her hands and began to chew it with loud crunches.

"There you are Silverblood," Lilly patted the mare on the head, never the less weary of her.

"I think it can sense your kindness, yet it can also sense your fear of it. If it is indeed part unicorn," Vega spoke again.

"Unicorns don't exist," Lilly replied somewhat sternly.

"Two years ago… I would have told you Dragons don't exist. But I can't, for I hold one of the strongest dragons out there," Vega replied. "You never know, maybe Unicorns do exist, humans just can't see them."

"So, when are you going to teach me how to ride?" Lilly wondered.

"Whenever you feel like it, it's not hard, but you have to learn not to show the beastie your fear of it, then it wont be nervous," Vega offered.

"I think… I think I'm ready," Lilly glanced at Vega, and then at Silverblood. 'I'm ready to embrace my destiny,' she thought. The stone around her neck flashed a brilliant yellow; Silverblood seemed to nod her head.

**_Author Notes:_**Just who are Alexandra and Alexander? Stick around to find out!


	13. Hitting The Road

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** chapter 13, Alexander begins to spin his web of deceit.

**Special Note:**This fic will be going a little away from historical, and more into fantasy. It will feature some more research into Druids, their rituals. As well as other things. I also plan to include a bit of other myths and legends. The line between historical and fantasy is about to blur considerably. But don't worry, it wont go too deep.

__

_Chapter #13: Hitting The Road_

Two days passed. They were mostly uneventful. Spend on teaching Lilly the arts of horse riding and warfare. Charlene decided to work with the formal nun on some basic self-defense, and Vega thought her how to ride Silverblood, who turned out to be a lot tamer than they were told. Eventually after Vega made sure that Lilly could stay mounted, the now group of seven moved to leave Northampton on their way north.

Meanwhile, Alexander and Alexandra walked the head down guard, Wally, along the northern perimeter of the town.

"So tell me Wally, everything you know about these warlocks, I want to know all," Alexander spoke. Wally stroked at his chin slowly, as if deep in thought.

"Basically, there are six of them, now Seven, I want you to kill only six of them. Leave the blond girl alive, I don't care how!" Wally warned.

"Don't worry, we will take care of things," Alexandra stepped in.

Just then Wally spotted the group as they rode to the main gates and out. "That was them," he spoke coolly. The twins exchanged glances and nodded. Both ran back to the guardhouse stables to get their horses and were out the gates before too much time passed.

"So how far north are we going exactly?" Max wondered as he rode in the center of the formation, with Lilly close to his side, in case she lost control, Max could grab the reins of her horse and bring it into calm again.

"Oh not far, Kaosu seems to think we need to visit Nottingham," Vega replied.

"Why Nottingham?" Lilly wondered.

"I don't know, Kaosu doesn't know either, he's drawn there," Vega explained.

"Well, we have nothing else to do, and so far Kaosu has led us to more than one of our comrades, I say we go to Nottingham," Rei voiced. Silence settled over the group as they continued to ride ahead.

"I think I know why Kaosu would be leading us to Nottingham," Max suddenly spoke up.

"Why?" Vega wondered.

"There is a story going around the town about a spirit living in the local woods, I don't know exactly what it is about, but the people say that on the full moons, a ghostly white wolf exits the forest, leaving frozen paw prints as he walks. He often steals a sheep or a cow, and vanished back into his forest. The prints are easy to follow, but they melt with the coming of the sun the next morning. I also heard that no one who dared to follow those prints, came back alive," Max spoke in a hushed tone.

"A wolf?" Vega blinked. 'A white wolf… could it be? Could he be calling Kaosu from such a distance, but why?' Vega thought.

"It could be a free spirit roaming the forest, doesn't mean it has a master, perhaps it's the spirit of a wolf pack leader that still hunts for his mortal pack," Kai voiced, His eyes narrowed to slits.

"We will never know Kai, until we look into this," Charlene replied, flashing her lopsided smile at him.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Lilly voiced her concerns.

The day wore on with idle conversation and exchanges of jokes. The seven of them knew that the road will be a long one, but spirits were high. With the addition of Lilly, somehow the threat of injury didn't seem to weigh as much as before.

By evening, the group was tired and hungry, and ready to break for camp. Tyson and Rei went to get some firewood, while Vega went to find water; Kaosu had a knack at finding his element. Lilly and Charlene were eating apples they found on a tree. Kai was polishing his sword, and Max was just lying on his back in the grass, relaxing.

Some distance away from the clearing, Alexander and Alexandra stopped. Looking at the clearing from the shadows of the trees. Alexandra glanced at her brother, "So brother, what now?" she asked.

"We wait, I want the others to be here when we do this. I want you to drop your focus, and allow Blitz-Wyvern to be felt, you understand, I will do the same, it will give us the illusion of just arriving," Alexander explained in a whisper.

Kai paused on polishing his sword and looked at the trees oddly. The other noticed his pause. "Something the matter?" Max wondered.

"No… nothing, I thought I heard something, might have been an animal," Kai replied, resuming polishing his sword until it gleamed like a mirror.

"Hmm… animal huh? Hearing things?" Charlene looked at him in between bites of an apple.

"I said it's nothing, drop it," Kai replied.

"Hmm… I'm going to look around just for the hell of it," the countess got up and reached behind her back, drawing her blade, rolling it in her arm expertly, the gem at the hilt shimmered, but her armor didn't materialize.

The twins drew back weary of the woman. Alexander could now feel the energy coming off her, "She's one of 'em all right… the power coming off her is immense," Alexander whispered to his sister.

"Yes… I can feel it too," Alexandra replied.

"She might be a problem to defeat, if she cant possibly sense us," Alexander added.

"I don't think any of them can, you know we are yet to meet a warlock or a witch that could sense our approach when we mask our spirits, we are much too powerful for that," Alexandra averted her eyes from the clearing to look at her brother.

Charlene scanned the trees; there was silence in the clearing as Max and Lilly waited with abated breath, waiting for her to find something or someone. At that instant there was a rustle in the trees as Tyson and Rei returned, arms laden with firewood. Charlene slumped her shoulders.

Rei noticed the tension in the clearing and looked at the four people gathered. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"No, nothing, Kai thought he heard something, must have been you two though," Charlene sheathed her sword and sat back down. Tyson seemed to frown at that.

"There could be someone here, you know," he voiced.

"Whoever it is, won't stand a chance against us," Kai voiced, sheathing his polished sword.

"I'm inclined to agree with him for once," Charlene added. Vega returned to the camp as well.

"Sorry, there is no creek or well around, I don't want to go too far," Vega reported.

"It's alright, we have enough water for a few days, if we ration a little," Rei voiced. Tyson was already setting the firewood into a campfire. And used his tinderbox to light it. Max lay back down on the grass, staring up at the stars.

"That was close," Alexandra voiced.

"It's time," Alexander added.

The group was relaxing now, when Vega bolted up straight all of the sudden. She looked around the campsite; earning herself more than one curious and skeptical looks.

"Something wrong?" Lilly asked.

"I felt a presence, there is someone here… someone with a spirit," the dragoness replied. She reached behind her back and drew her bastard sword. "Someone, not entirely friendly," she added, standing up to her full height. This alarmed the group and Charlene was next to stand up and draw her weapon. Rei placed his hand on his bow and pulled out an arrow from his quiver, ready to spring into action.

Alexander smirked at her reaction from his hiding place, "She's smarter than she looks, I'll give her that much, but… I'm smarter," he took the reins of his tied horse and pulled him free, pulling him along. Alexandra reluctantly followed.

'I hope you know what you're doing brother,' she thought to herself.

Vega assumed a battle stance; the gem on the hilt of her sword began to glow. It was then the others figured out this was serious, Kaosu was resonating. In an instant Tyson had his sword out and so was Max, who was also shielding the unarmed Lilly partially. The trees began to rattle as two people with their horses appeared, a boy and a girl, about their age, the two looked like twins.

"Oh… hello," the man spoke,  "Did we startle you?" he asked. Vega didn't lower her sword, and the two guests didn't seem too threatened.

"Who are you?" Kai demanded coldly, his hand on the hilt of his weapon, ready to draw it should the need arise.

"I'm Alexandra, and this is my brother… Alexander," the woman began. "We were just passing by when we sensed your spirits, we are… well, just like you."

"You two have spirits too?" Rei asked, surprise clearly in his tone of voice. Alexandra nodded, at that weapons were lowered, but not sheathed. Kai's eyes narrowed at the discovery. Alexander saw this, and took mental note.

"Why were you sneaking up on us?" Vega asked coldly, she didn't trust the two one little bit, something told her they were trouble.

"So, next question… what do you want," Kai glared at the two murderously.

"Oh nothing, we were just looking for others of our kin," Alexandra shrugged her shoulders.

"And why should we trust you?" Vega wondered.

"Hold on you guys… they're like us, we cant just turn our backs on them, sure… this whole coincidence thing is strange, but you got to remember, they're fellow spirit warriors," Charlene stepped in.

"They can stay, but I don't trust them," Kai grumbled, flashing Charlene a murderous glare.

"Don't worry Kai, if it makes you feel any better, keep an eye on them," Charlene replied.

Alexander noticed this and took note as well; he placed his hand on Alexandra's shoulder. The gem on his sword shimmered, 'It would seem sister… that this girl, has some form of control over him,' he spoke to his sister in their minds.

'He doesn't seem to trust us, and neither does that woman,' Alexandra replied.

'Don't worry, I have a plan for that, I may be able to use this gullible girl and her trust to our advantage,' Alexander glanced at Charlene, a plan fast formulating in his head. Alexandra could hear all his thoughts through the mind link. And she had to admit it had its perks. The twins cut their mind link and moved to sit away from the others. Kai and Vega watched them like a pair of scouting hawks, waiting for anything suspicious to happen.

The next morning, Charlene was among the first to wake up. Kai was already up, and so was Rei, who managed to hunt down a rabbit, or a hare, Charlene could never tell the two apart, and was cooking it. The rabbit's pelt, cleaned, was now drying. Alexander was awake and sitting aside from the group, not that anyone wanted to be too hospitable to him. Despite everything, there was a sense of unease around him. And the royal crest on his armband didn't help it any.

"Charlene, can I have a word with you?" Kai asked.

"Sure," Charlene replied, if somewhat hesitantly. The red knight got up and led her away from the group, away from the earshot of others.

"I want to know something," he began.

"Go ahead, ask," Charlene responded, her arms were loosely folded.

"How come you trust those two?" Kai asked bluntly, he wasn't much for beating around the bush. The countess rolled her eyes.

"They're our kin, I figure I give them a shot, after all, they haven't done anything to do us," she replied.

"I don't like it, those two… don't strike a vote of confidence in me," Kai continued.

"No one strikes a vote of confidence in you," Charlene spoke, negativity dripping from her voice as she rolled her eyes.

"The rabbit is done," Rei announced at the campsite.

"I'll go tell Charlene and Kai, they will want to know," Lilly began to get up from her sitting position when Alexander bolted up.

"It's alright Lilly, I'll go," he spoke, he saw an opportunity to eavesdrop right there. The others thought nothing of it, so he walked calmly in the direction where the two vanished, a grin of malice spreading on his features. It vanished as he approached the two, hiding behind a tree.

"Listen Kai… I don't know what is wrong with you, and why you're acting so paranoid, but give them a chance, please," Charlene spoke the words firmly, but her last word escaped more softly, as if she was asking him, not blatantly telling him.

"Fine, but…" Kai paused, looking at her squarely.

"No buts Kai, trust me… I know what I'm talking about," Charlene placed her hand on his shoulder and squeezed it gently. Kai nodded, if somewhat reluctantly, and Charlene smiled.

Alexander was grinning this was all too perfect. 'It would seem, the hawk has a weakness for the swan,' he thought. Deciding he heard enough he emerged. "Dreadfully sorry to interrupt, but breakfast is ready," he spoke. Charlene turned around to face him. Alexander approached. "Good morning Lady Charlene," he took her hand and gracefully kissed the back of it. Charlene blushed a shade of pink. Alexander let go. Briefly glancing at Kai, catching the murderous glare that the red knight didn't realize he was giving.

Charlene brushed past the two of them, a tint of pink still on her cheeks as she walked back to campsite. Kai used that moment to rebuff Alexander.

"I don't know why she trusts you Alexander, but you better not betray that trust," with that he walked after Charlene. Alexander was smiling like a fool.

'So the hawk does feel for the swan,' he thought to himself. 'This may be useful yet… seeing as the swan can calm the hawk's ire.'

He walked back to campsite. Noticing that Alexandra had woken up, and was now nibbling on her share of the rabbit.

"Brother… I saved you some, come eat. Rei's cooking is superb," Alexandra spoke. Rei glanced at her and the girl winked at him, causing his cheeks to go pink a little as he looked down, hoping his hair would hide it.

After the breakfast the group rode on. Kai and Tyson in the lead. With Alexander and his sister bringing up the rear. Riding as close as they could without risking of bumping into each other.

"Anything brother?" Alexandra asked.

"A bit perhaps, Kai does not yet trust us… he seems to have a habit of not trusting people, this may prove difficult. Yet I have also noted that Charlene has some sort of adverse effect on him, he seems to listen to her, I was correct in my assumption." Alexander whispered back.

"Are you sure you can use her to get him to lower his guard?" Alexandra asked.

"Positive, and once he does… Vega will have no reason not to trust us." With that said, Alexander moved away, not wanting to risk anyone overhearing their conversation, because in a head on fight, they stood no chance against the six of them. That much was evident to anyone.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So what is Alexander's game? And will the gang catch on soon enough? And what about Kai? Will he lower his guard or begin to suspect Alexander even more, stick around to find out!_


	14. Alexander Makes His Move

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** chapter 14, Alexander begins to work on his plan. Unknowing that he is doing the exact opposite of what he wants.

__

_Chapter #14:Alexander Makes His Move_

The next two days passed with riding, and camping. Alexander spent the time studying the seven of them. So far he could tell that the group didn't have a clear leader, yet it was evident by the most obvious of signs that Kai and Charlene were in charge. He also found out a little bit about everyone. He now knew that both Kai and Charlene came from noble blood, but he didn't know what family. Their lack of family crests was surprising, yet not unexpected. Considering they were what they were, the lack of family crests was explainable.

Currently they were camping; the night was clear and breezy. The group was mostly sitting by the campfire. Yet Charlene was lying away from the others, in the tall grass, her hands folded behind her head, her sword sheath at her side. Close enough to allow her to grab it should she need to. She was staring up at the stars, marveling at their beauty.

"A penny for your thoughts," A voice asked from somewhere off. Charlene lazily turned her head in the direction of the voice, spotting Alexander. This made her frown; he was the last person she wanted to talk to right now. Maybe not exactly the last, but probably second last.

"You can't afford a penny, drifter," she replied, turning her head away again, knowing how rude that sounded, but in the last couple of days she noticed he'd been trying to get her attention in any way he could, and she was growing tired of it.

"Mind if I sit down?" Alexander ignored her comment about being broke. Really he wasn't, but he wasn't going to argue merits with her, this wasn't what he came here to do.

"Go ahead… not like I can stop you," Charlene sat up; she glanced at the other sitting by the camp fire, idly wishing for Kai to show his usual bad timing and interrupt them, so she could invent some excuse to get away from the copper-haired youth.

"What is wrong Lady, you seem… sad," Alexander continued. That was another thing she hated, he wouldn't stop calling her 'Lady' and it bothered her.

"It's none of your business," she replied rudely.

"I… I'm sorry if I'm intruding, but… but it unbecoming for a lady of your grace and beauty to be sad," Alexander spoke in a quiet voice. This causing Charlene to look sharply at him, she did not expect that from him. She would have been flattered normally, had it been someone else than Alexander. "Really Lady Charlene, I… I only wish for your best," Alexander continued.

"Hey guys… look at that," Tyson piped back at the campfire. The others instantly followed his gaze.

"Oh that's too cute," Alexandra cooed, "I think brother has a tiny crush on Charlene." No one noticed Kai's eyes narrow to slits at Alexandra's words. He contemplated going over there and showing Alexander that he didn't appreciate him bothering Charlene non-stop. But just as he was about to get up, he thought better of it, what grounds did he have to do that? Even if he didn't trust Alexander, he didn't do anything suspicious yet. And in the back of his head lingered a question, did Charlene like Alexander or not?

"Alexander, what do you want?" Charlene asked, the copper-haired boy didn't reply, he just looked up at the dark skies.

"Charlene… I have to be frank; I don't know how any of the men you travel with have yet to notice how truly stunning you are. You seem to care for everyone, even me, a perfect stranger. Your care seems to be endless. And yet… I know deep inside lies a fighter, a warrior. You remind me of a swan, with your grace and beauty, I hope what I'm saying is making some sense," Alexander wanted to grin to himself; the girl was either very gullible, or very unfamiliar with love to be buying this. At this Charlene did blush, and looked down at her feet, scuffing her toe as she sat. Silence settled between the two of them.

'He's so sweet,' she thought. But her eyes strayed back to camp site, and rested on Kai, she shook her head, 'while Kai wouldn't even notice if I died one day,' she thought. A sad sigh escaped from her. 'Why me?' she asked herself. Silence still reigned but now Charlene knew that there was something she didn't understand, and it was her own confusing, misleading, feelings towards Alexander… and Kai.

An hour more passed. Lilly, Tyson, and Alexandra were asleep by now, being about midnight. Yet the others didn't feel like it. Everyone was doing something or other. Kai however remained sitting in the same place, from which he had a clear view of what was happening between Charlene and Alexander. With every passing minute his anger built. He watched as the two talked, and over the course of the hour, they have drifted closer.

"If it bothers you so much Kai," Vega spoke almost silently, not intending for Alexandra to hear, "Go and separate them, no one will blame you. Frankly I'm appalled to think what Charlene might see in that guy."

Kai glanced at the girl; she seemed to be eerily calm over all of this. He was about to do just that when Rei interjected. "I say leave them be, Charlene can decide on her own what is best for her. And even if you two don't trust him, Charlene does, and that's all that matters," he spoke. Kai flashed him a murderous glare, if looks could kill, Rei would definitely be wounded right now.

"Rei is right Kai, Charlene can manage, besides… I think she may like him," Max added. He was getting ready to hit the sack himself.

"I don't trust that guy," Kai hissed out.

"Neither do I, there is something… insincere about him, Kaosu seems to think he's hiding something, but he doesn't know what," Vega added. With that Kai's mind was made up, he got up and walked over to the two.

"Lady… I want to know one thing, what sorts of relationship do you and Kai have? He seems rather possessive of you," Alexander asked. Charlene tinted pink a little.

"We are friends, and that is all," Kai interjected gruffly, he heard the whole thing and it made him frown, but he knew he was being possessive, but if being possessive meant protecting the girl from this opportunistic slime-ball so be it. Charlene got up quickly and so did Alexander. She seemed all too eager to get away from the copper-haired youth as Kai noted, it almost made him smile.

"Well then… good night Lady," Alexander took her hand and was raising it to his lips when she pulled it back and glared at him, turning around she walked to her sleeping sack. Kai grinned at that and then looked at Alexander. He was about to walk off as well, feeling very proud of himself, when he heard Alexander's words.

"Don't think you won Kai, because you didn't… she's not an object to be won, and you should not treat her as such," he spoke. Kai walked away, but he was musing over what he said.

'I swear I'm going to kill him one of these days,' Kai thought. Alexander watched him walk away, smiling gleefully to himself.

'Kai… you don't know who you're talking to… I'm going to make sure that by the time I get around to killing her, you'll be the one to see her life slip from her, before I kill you too, you and all your evil friends,' Alexander thought.

The next few days of traveling were spent nervously. Everyone could see the tension between Alexander and Kai, after the events of that night Kai seemed to trust him even less. And Charlene was trying her best to avoid of human contact with him, although it was highly difficult.

The group paused their ride as the huts of Nottingham appeared on the horizon. "Full moon tonight," Max commented.

"Huh?" Vega glanced at him, so did the others.

"Wolves love the full moon," Max explained.

"Well it would seem we are in luck then, we better hurry then. If we miss this night, it won't come back for another month," Charlene turned to ride ahead, commanding Ebony to speed up. The black mare first began to trot, and then gallop, soon she was at her full speed.

"Right then," the others followed. It was the one rare time when Vega, didn't particularly enjoy her choice of a steed. Her shire could not keep up with the black horses belonging to Kai and Charlene.

Meanwhile in Nottingham, just on the outskirts of the great forest that surrounded the city. Stood a young man, by his side was a lupine, completely white, and his fur seemed to glow in the moon's light. Giving it an eerie ghost-like appearance.

"Off you go mutt, and you better bring something good," the man spoke gruffly. He was clad in complete black, a hood raised to conceal his face. The wolf yipped and ran off. The man turned to the forest, but then he stopped. Turning around he glanced at the town. "That is strange…" he spoke aloud. "There is a powerful presence in the town… hmm, I'm going to have to investigate," with that he vanished in the trees.

The group rode into town it was night by now. And not a soul dared to walk the streets, not even guards. "It would seem, the people here are very afraid of the wolf," Alexandra noted.

"There's a tavern over there, lets ask around," Tyson suggested. The group moved, dismounting as soon as they came to the tavern, tying their horses to the poles outside.

Kai was first to enter the tavern; it was deserted, aside from a frail-looking elderly woman behind the counter. "Welcome," she spoke. "You are probably travelers, can I help you?"

The group sat around the small tables. Charlene meanwhile approached the woman, "No we're alright but we came here seeking someone or more like something." She explained.

"And that will be?" the woman asked.

"We came seeking to know about the wolf," Vega spoke up.

"Deary, you don't want to encounter the wolf, no one who ever dared, came back, he's vicious," the woman replied. Her eyes were kind; everyone could see she was sincere.

"We just want to know a bit about him," Lilly voiced. The woman put down the cloth she was using to dry cups, and approached the group.

"Then gather around, I will tell you the tale of the wolf," the woman spoke. "Back when I was young like you, there was no wolf. He appeared about ten years ago. At first the people thought him to be just a wolf that hunts on full moons. But that was when one farmer… shot an arrow at it, thinking he could kill it. It was then we discovered he was a spirit. A ghost, for you see… the arrow. It didn't hurt him." The woman spoke. She paused for a second, looking around at the group. "Some say his master lives in the woods, his master… some say he became possessed by the spirit of the wolf. Some say, he wandered into the forest and was bitten by a wolf. Others say that this wolf that kills our cattle, is the boy himself. Able to transform into a wolf on a full moon." The woman continued.

"A lycanthrope," Vega spoke slowly.

"A what?" Alexandra asked.

"A werewolf," Vega explained.

"Yes that's what he is some say," the woman continued. "I suggest you don't go seeking him, for no one who did… came back, although their bodies were always found on the edge of the forest. Their necks torn open, by a wolf," the woman added. The moved away, leaving the group to ponder about this.

"Dangerous or not, this sounds like there is a spirit at work here. We have to find him," Charlene commented.

"Well let's go then," Vega got up, she didn't know why, but she was drawn to find that wolf. She wanted to find the creature. It was like a compulsion, an undeniable one at that.

As soon as they were out the tavern doors, the silence of the town once again assaulted them. It was eerie to think a bustling town would be this quiet because of a wolf. It showed just how much superstitious people were. They were terrified of the wolf, and for a good reason, considering if indeed he was a spirit. Only another spirit could kill him.

"Where do we start?" Tyson asked.

"A good place to start will be the fields, wherever there is cattle or chickens. If it's hunting tonight, it will only go there," Rei replied.

"And so… the hunt for the hound of Nottingham has begun," Alexander spoke slowly.

**_Author Notes:_**_ There you have it… Chapter 14._


	15. The Hound Of Nottingham

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The search for the wolf continues. And Vega stumbles on the true person behind the lupine. Take a wild guess who!

__

_Chapter #15:The Hound Of Nottingham_

The group waited, by the closest edge of the forest. There was no sign of activity, nothing moved. There was no wind, so the whole town appeared to be frozen in time. Vega was about to go into the forest to look, having enough of waiting around. When a silver blur caught her eye. It moved across the field with the speed and grace of the wind, leaping over every obstacle in its path without slowing down, even high fences couldn't halt its strides. It was almost too fast to be seen. But the shimmer of its fur was unmistakable, and it was a lupine. And it was carrying something in its jaws. It looked like a whole chicken.

"There is it!" Lilly perked up.

"Follow it!" Vega added, already mounting her shire.

The wolf continued deeper into the forest, dodging trees as he went. Vega would've lost him had it not been for his glowing fur. She urged her shire to speed up as much as it could. But the wolf was still too fast, and it vanished without a trace, in a blink of an eye it was gone, and so was the glow. She pulled back on the reins of her horse commanding it to stop.

"Bloody hell, that thing is fast," she said to the horse who snorted. She continued foreword, slowly this time, watching for any sign of the wolf. Looking around she noticed she was separated from the others, and didn't have a way of knowing where they were. So giving a slight shrug she continued.

Meanwhile, the wolf stopped in front of a modest in size wooden cabin in the woods. The door was partially ajar, so the beast nosed it open and stepped inside. Dropping the bird and giving a bark to announce his return. His master appeared and looked down at his kill.

"I would've expected more mutt, but I guess this will do, not like I cant send you back out there tomorrow night, those fools in the village are deathly afraid of you as it is," the wolf's master spoke. The wolf sat on his hunches and thumped his tail on the ground, tongue lolling out from between his jaws. The young man grabbed the bird and moved to the area of the cabin that remotely resembled a kitchen. The wolf however remained sitting by the door, wagging his tail and panting from his long run. But suddenly he stopped, his ears pinned to the back of his head as he bared his fangs and let out a deep growl.

"What's the matter you mutt?" the young man asked. The wolf continued to growl, he got up and spread his paws, his fur bristling. His head was low now, and by this the young man knew the lupine could sense something. As he closed his eyes and focused, he could sense it too, a presence in the woods, a very powerful, if somewhat familiar one, "The same presence from the village…" the man spoke. Opening his eyes again. The wolf gave an angry bark before turning around and bursting through the door, at full run.

Vega meanwhile found herself in a clearing; she still couldn't find anyone of the others. And it was beginning to worry her. But she knew that they could handle it. She dismounted, deciding not to go further. Vega glanced up at the moon momentarily. Then she heard it, a howl coming from somewhere, a howl of a lupine. Vega reached behind her back for her sword. But before she could even think of donning Kaosu's protective armor, a silver blur appeared from the trees, racing with unbelievable speed right at her. The wolf tackled her down without much of a struggle and was now on top, his jaws just inches from her throat. His fangs were visible, and his ice blues eyes were glowing. Vega tried to reach for her sword with one hand while with the other she tried to keep the wolf's jaws away from her neck. She thought she almost had it when the wolf took one good whiff of her. He leapt back suddenly, his tail pinning between his hind legs as his ears pinned back.

"Don't like the smell of Kaosu, do you, you dumb animal," Vega spoke. The wolf growled at being called 'dumb' but did not dare approach.

"A woman?" a voice spoke from behind Vega, and she turned around, coming face to face with a tall hooded stranger, clad in complete black. "Dumb mutt, afraid of a woman," the man added. Pulling out his sword. Vega glanced at her own sword; there was no way she could reach it in time. The man moved to grab her blade; the second he laid his fingers firmly around the hilt, the gem at the hilt began to glow. Vapor began to steam from it, the man dropped the sword, it's blade jammed into the ground. The wolf, still with his tail pinned between his hind legs, moved to his master.

"Who are you," Vega demanded.

"I could ask you the same thing wench," the man shot back, Vega considered all her options. She could lunge for the sword, and risk getting hurt by him, or his obviously rabid companion. Or she could try and talk herself out of this, and diplomacy wasn't her most developed skill.

"I will ask again, who are you," Vega took a step closer to her sword, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"I own this forest, my name doesn't matter to you wench," the man replied. Vega growled at that, she hated being called a 'wench' by the likes of him. At this the gem of her sword pulsated again.

"You're the infamous wolf-man I heard about in Nottingham… hmm… I expected you to be a werewolf," Vega replied.

"The fools in the village believe what they want, I'm no half man half wolf," the youth replied.

"Arrogant aren't you?" Vega took another step; she could almost reach the sword now.

"You take another step, and you will regret it," the youth suddenly spoke. Vega growled, so he did notice, and he pretended he didn't to dash her hopes whenever he felt like it. Deciding to brave it she lunged for the sword, his response was lightning quick as he grabbed his own and attacked. Vega only had a second to turn around to block his attack, managing to do so in the last millisecond. "I told you, you would regret it," the man spoke. Underneath his hood Vega could see a pair of cold blue eyes.

"And you will regret crossing swords with the dragoness," Vega growled back, her voice deepened. Suddenly an aura of a dragon exploded from her blade and wrapped itself around her, her black armor materializing in a flash. The man took a step back, surprised by that.

"Now I know why Wolborg could sense you from such a distance," the man spoke. Vega still held a defensive posture.

"Where is your bravery now? Or are you like everyone else, deathly terrified of the dragon that lives in my sword," she taunted, sounding smug as ever.

"I'm not afraid of some wench," the man replied, just then the stone of his hilt, the one Vega didn't notice began to glow. It was ice blue, like his eyes. White armor materialized on him, looking lupine. The top of his helmet even had small decorative wolf ears. The wolf at his side spread his paws and howled, in front of Vega's eyes; ice spikes erupted from his shoulder blades, forming something that almost looked like wings. His fangs extended, and his fur was now glowing even brighter. **_(A/N: If you haven't figured out who this man is yet… shame on you!)_**

"You… are a spirit warrior," Vega spoke in shock, momentarily dropping her defensives posture, which proved to be an error as in a flash he charged, Vega clumsily blocked his slash. Another growl escaped her. "Opportunistic pig," she spoke. He slashed again, and Vega could only block. He was aggressive, very much so, like the wolf who's image he now donned.

"Fight back, or do you want me to kill you now?" he spoke. Vega blocked another slash; sparks flew as steel met steel. Normally Vega would've indulged him with a fight, but normally Kaosu was right there, giving her strength to fight any opponent that was in her way. But for now, the dragon was nowhere in sight, and Vega wondered why, she was so preoccupied with that she almost missed the last slash. Sharp pain shot through her wrist as the sword was knocked from her grip, it cluttered some distance away, and Vega grabbed her wrist, letting out a hiss-like growl.

"I win, wench," the man advanced at her again. Vega then remembered the second dagger she brought in Northampton. She grabbed it, and before he could slash and deliver the final blow, it was right under his chin.

"No… I win, and… and don't dare move, this will go through that armor of yours," Vega hissed. She smiled under her helmet; her armor suddenly fizzed out, exploding in a shower of black sparks. So did his own, at the angle he held his head, the hood slid off, revealing his face. Vega had to contain her gasp as she saw the boy was about her age, flame red hair and ice-cold blue eyes. A contrast that made him appear to be quite handsome. He lowered his sword.

"So how about you tell me your name now," Vega continued, still holding the dagger to his throat. Now it could kill him, with his armor, it wouldn't have, but he brought her bluff, and now she had his life in her hands. She could kill him, like the countless he killed before.

"You first," he replied, looking down at her.

_'Mistress… he will not kill you, I am certain of that,'_ Vega heard Kaosu's voice in her head. "It's Vega," she spoke. Lowering her dagger she was ready to stab him if he so much as twitched his sword arm, but he didn't, instead he sheathed the sword. The wolf appeared by his side again, his crystalline wings gone.

"My name is Tala, I would say it was a pleasure to meet you, but I would be lying," he spoke.

"Chauvinistic pig," Vega went to grab her sword, keeping an eye on him. He didn't move, and neither did his beast of a companion.

"What are you doing in my forest?" he asked again. Vega glanced at him, finding herself on the receiving end of a venomous death-glare.

"Actually, I was trying to find out about the wolf, I did not expect to find a chauvinistic pig with the wolf, I'm amazed he didn't yet turn on you," Vega glanced at the lupine.

"He's too dumb to do that," Tala replied. The wolf growled and got up from his hunches, approaching Vega, taking another sniff of her. He sat in front of her, tongue lolling around, and tail thumping on the ground. Vega kneeled by him and placed her hand on the wolf's head. He gave her a doggy grin and suddenly lunged at her. Tackling the girl down for the second Time. Alarm shot though Vega, but instead of going for her throat, the lupine began to lick her cheek avidly.

"Off Wolborg, dumb mutt," Tala commanded. The lupine leapt off obediently. Vega looked up at him, not missing his amused grin.

"What you smiling about?" she barked at him.

"Your dumb expression," Tala replied. He leapt back as Vega attempted to kick the knees from under him. Vega got up, wiping the dog slobber from her cheek, and the wolf looked extremely proud of himself.

"Pig," Vega ground from between her teeth.

"Wench," he replied.

Vega turned around, noticing that her horse was some distance away waiting for her. Just as she reached the beast and put a foot in the stirrup to mount, she heard his words. "I can't let you leave," he said.

"And why not?" Vega barked back.

"Haven't you heard, no one who laid eyes on the wolf of Nottingham, lived to tell about it," Tala replied, sounding very smug with himself.

"Well I intend to be first," Vega mounted.

"You're lost anyways," he continued, at this Vega glared, she wasn't about to tell him that she really was estranged from her other friends.

"Like I would trust you to help me get out of here," Vega did not like that look on his face, that smug look that said he was all too overconfident in himself.

"I wouldn't lift a finger to help you, you're not worth the effort," he replied.

"Then quit wasting my time," Vega glared at him. She turned her horse around, and rode off, kicking up earth with her shire's beating hooves.

**_Author Notes:_**_ And you guys thought I'd break up the priceless couple that is Tala/Vega? Not a chance. And yea, I may have made him to be a little more gruff than I should have, but that's okay._


	16. Phoenix Fire Part 1: Alexander’s Plan

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Alexander is weary of the discovery that there may be another warlock joining the team. He decides to spring his trap early, a dear miscalculation on his part? Is he desperate? And what more, will he actually succeed?

__

_Chapter #16: Phoenix Fire [Part 1] Alexander's Plan_

Tala watched her good, the wolf by his side growled. Tala turned to go back to his cabin, when the wolf burst after her, at full trot. Tala paused, "Get back here dumb mutt," he called after the wolf. But he did not slow down, nor pause. Tala growled and ran back to his cabin to get his horse. "What has she done to that dumb mutt?" he wondered aloud.

Meanwhile, Vega found the others. It wasn't hard to hone in on them.

"Vega!" Charlene called as soon as she spotted her.

"Where have you been?" Kai demanded.

"I found the wolf, we can leave now," Vega spoke, ignoring both of them for a moment.

"Where is he?" Charlene wondered.

"He is not what I expected, and I hardly see him as team work material, so it will only be a waste of time trying to persuade him to come with us," Vega explained.

"I see, well… lets go," Kai spoke up. There was a bark coming from the forest.

Suddenly a white wolf burst out of the woods and raced to Vega, beginning to bark up at her, wagging his tail joyfully.

"A wolf!" Alexandra called, immediately reaching for her long bow. 

"No don't shoot him!" Vega called. The wolf glanced at Alexandra and then at her brother. He bared his fangs and began to growl. Vega dismounted; she glanced at Alexander who was glaring at the wolf.

"What a dumb animal," Alexandra spoke, she lowered her bow but the wolf continued to growl at her. Vega approached the wolf who looked at her with his big blue eyes. He calmed down somewhat and Vega put her hand on his head.

"He's not dumb Alexandra, but he doesn't like you," Vega commented, stroking the wolf behind the ear, he yipped at her and began to wag his tail. "Good boy," Vega spoke.

"He must be dumb," Alexandra protested. The wolf growled again and bared his fangs at Alexandra again.

"The only one dumb here, is you… Alexandra," a voice spoke from the woods. As suddenly a rider in all black on an equally black horse appeared from the trees. The horse had patches of white on his hooves, making him look like he wore boots.

"How dare you!" Alexandra was close to snapping now. Tala removed his hood and smirked.

"I did not know you had companions, Vega," he spoke, completely ignoring the copper-haired woman.

"You didn't ask," Vega replied.

No one noticed the way Kai was glared at Tala. Alexander looked equally displeased with this latest addition to the team. Tala swept the group with his eyes, his smirk only became more devious the second he laid his eyes on Kai.

"We meet again, Kai," he spoke.

"Not by choice," Kai replied.

"You know him Kai?" Charlene wondered.

"We had the pleasure of meeting before," Kai replied, but the way he said 'pleasure' everyone knew that he was being very sarcastic.

"I didn't know you traveled with him, Vega," Tala glanced at the woman. Vega glared.

"So you're the wolf of Nottingham," Tyson spoke, if somewhat hesitantly.

"I have a feeling this will be a long talk, so how about we find a place to camp out for the night," Lilly suggested.

"Alright," Vega mounted her shire again, glancing back at Tala. She wondered what was going on in his head. When they were alone, he didn't even breathe her name, he called her a 'wench' the whole time. But now he was being beguilingly polite around the others. 'This is a game he's playing, one that I intend to see him lose,' Vega thought.

It was some time before the others found a suitable clearing; Tala watched them organize their camp. It wasn't far from his cabin, but he wasn't going to tell them that.

The group sat around the campfire, Tala also sat down, his wolf was by his feet, the wolf's head was on the ground, and his blue eyes were focused on Alexander and Alexandra, and he didn't look too trusting of the two.

"What are you doing in this forest?" Tala asked.

"That's a good question actually, we heard of the wolf of Nottingham and wanted to see what was that all about," Charlene explained.

"However we did not know it was you," Lilly put in.

"We are looking for more of our kind," Vega added.

"I fail to see what it has to do with me," Tala folded his arms.

"You have a spirit like the rest of us Tala, and don't say you don't, I saw it," Vega replied.

"So what about it wench?" Tala replied his voice filled with a certain icy bite. Vega growled loudly.

'So much for hoping he had decided to use my real name,' Vega thought. "Excuse us for bothering your lone sanctuary, worry not, we'll be leaving with the sunrise, with or without you," she replied.

"Don't expect much from him Vega, he's always been against people," Kai commented. This began a death glare war between the two.

"Kai, I don't know what has gone on between you two, but could you be at least a little civil to him. He's one of us, like it or not, and if Vega trusts him, I do too, or last you forget. Vega can sense the evil in people," Charlene protested.

"Stay out of this," Kai reprimanded her. Charlene gave an exasperated sigh.

"Why do I even bother with you?" she asked rolling her eyes at him.

"So basically you guys are seeking more people who have spirits," Tala asked Vega quietly.

"Yes," she replied, "I hope you can join the group," she added.

"I'll think about it, the prospect of annoying Kai is… interesting," Tala smirked. Vega rolled her eyes at him. Then she glanced at Charlene. "I think this group is rather mismatched. I get the feeling that Charlene is a bit on the naïve side," Tala continued after much paused.

"She's… well you can say that, but don't say it to her face, she'll be insulted, and you don't want to insult a Deamen," Vega said with a smirk.

"A Deamen?" Tala looked at her sharply, "Don't play games with me Wench, she can't be the daughter of the count."

"Oh but she is," Vega smiled at him. Tala mused over all of this and remained quiet.

It was about midnight and the group was asleep. Tala vanished somewhere, but his wolf remained. The lupine was asleep by Vega, his nose resting on her arm, wiggling a little with each breath.

Alexander woke his sister quietly. She was a light sleeper as it was. "Sister, we have to talk,"

"What is wrong Alexander?" she asked.

"We may have to rush our plan, if you noticed, the group is growing, this may turn more difficult," Alexander spoke.

"So when are we going on with it?" Alexandra asked. Alexander looked around the campsite.

"If we can do it quickly and lethally," he pulled out a long dagger; it gleamed dangerously in the light of the full moon. "We can probably finish them tonight," he spoke.

Alexandra pulled out a matching dagger, "We will need to bring some proof of a kill to the king," she spoke. Alexander nodded. Both stood up and surveyed the camp. Alexander approached Vega slowly, deciding to begin with the one person who never trusted him.

He didn't notice as he stepped over to her, that he stepped on and snapped a tiny twig under his boot. He didn't hear the sound, but someone else did, and it was enough to wake him. Alexander smirked evilly and was about to deliver a blow when he noticed a pair of blue eyes watching him. The watcher bared his fangs and got up to his paws. The wolf advanced at him.

"Alexandra, a little help," Alexander spoke. The wolf continued to growl as Alexandra looked up.

"Dumb animal," she spoke advancing at it with her knife. The wolf suddenly howled loudly. This startled the others awake.

"What is going on?" Rei got up into a crouch swiftly; noticing the daggers Alexander and Alexandra had drawn. He grabbed his Katana. The others also woke up.

"Dumb animal!" Alexander said. It was at this call that the others also got up. Max drew his broad sword.

"I knew it," Kai drew his sword.

"You knew nothing Kai, you believed us all along, whether you like to admit it or not," Alexandra spoke.

"Who are you exactly?" Tyson asked; this did not amuse him.

"We… are demon hunters. We work for the crown, we hunt and kill witches and warlocks, but I must admit, you were the first ones to be almost like us, and posses a spirit," Alexander explained.

"And to think we trusted you two!" Max said.

"Foolish boy," Alexandra hid her dagger and drew her long bow, aiming it at Max.

"Now hold on here sister, this may turn out better than I thought," Alexander glanced at Kai with an evil smirk on his features. "I wanted to have a duel with him before I killed him, to see if he was indeed as good as he said," Alexander spoke the way that made it seem like he was sure he was superior to Kai.

"You two are outnumbered, there is no way you can handle all seven of us, especially considering only you wield a sword, your sister will be very easy to dispose of," Charlene spoke, she didn't like this latest development.

"One duel, should he win… we'll leave you alone," Alexander bargained, they were right, the opportunity to kill them was shattered because of the wolf. Who was yet to stop growling at him.

"If the fool seeks his death, I'll give it to him," Kai drew his sword and was about to advance at Alexander, more than glad to dispose of the copper-haired boy since he annoyed him from the start.

Alexander smirked and drew back, drawing his own sword. With his free hand he reached into his pocket, drawing a reddish translucent object that looked like a gemstone.

"Kai don't do this, he isn't worth you energy," Charlene warned. By the malicious smirk on Alexander's face she could tell he wasn't one to play fairly.

"Stay out of this, he asked for it, this will be over before it starts," Kai replied.

"You don't know how right you are Kai, but… not the way you think it will be." Alexander replied. Suddenly he lunged, quickly as lightning, sword drawn and raised. Kai blocked the slash easily, another slash from Alexander, another spark shower from the impact of metal on metal.

Charlene reached behind her back and drew her sword and Alexandra saw this. Energy began to shimmer between her fingers as she raised her long bow, pulling the string back, an arrow materialized, made of lightning, "If anyone moves, I will shoot, I will not allow anyone to interfere with this duel," she warned. Charlene glared at her, but didn't move, knowing full well that the arrow now strung in Alexandra's bow would be as quick as it would be lethal, she could not hope to block it.

The duel meanwhile continued between the two, Alexander was aggressive, and but he knew that he was holding back. Deciding to stop playing around he stopped restraining the power of the spirit residing in his blade. Flames erupted out of the hilt, circling the blade and spreading around him, black armor materialized around him. It was very similar to Vega's 'dragon scale' plate but the scales looked finer. And unlike Vega, Kai didn't feel dark energy off the spirit.

"Transform, or don't you dare?" Alexander called slashing again, more sparks, with the addition of his spirit, he became stronger and Kai had to jump back not to lose hold of the sword. He glared at Alexander, knowing he should call forth Dranzer, but somehow he didn't deem this fight worthy of the Phoenix.

"Pyro-Wyvern is not a forgiving spirit, don't tempt its ire," Alexander warned advancing at Kai again he was enjoying this tremendously. Kai moved back, flames igniting from his own sword, Dranzer's armor materialized fluently around him, snapping into place. "The red knight? This must be my lucky day considering what a bounty is on your head," Alexander continued.

"The only bounty you will get is a coffin," Kai replied, it was his turn to attack, and he did so, savagely, forcing Alexander back with every step, with Dranzer's armor he had great stamina and the moves were fluent.

"That's it Kai! Get that traitor!" Max cheered. None of them noticed that Tala's wolf scampered off. Charlene could only watch, with each passing second the grip she had on the hilt of her blade intensified. The ruby on the hilt also began to glow and pulsate. Alexandra noticed this and watched curiously.

Alexander was being forced back; Kai's power far surpassed his own with the help of his spirit. He clutched the second stone in his fist, idly wondering if he should use it. It would give the red knight something he didn't count on. Another hack, this one was blocked clumsily and Alexander lost grip of his sword, it cluttered away from him.

"I win," Kai spoke proudly, positioning the tip of his blade under Alexander's visor. However he didn't seem too worried.

"So you think Kai," he spoke. Stretching out his hand he opened his palm, there on the gauntlet laid a shimmering red stone. Fire raced down Alexander's arm, emitted by his armor seemingly. "Pyro-Wyvern! I summon you!" he called. He stretched out his other arm, the sword on the ground shudder and flew right into his hand; suddenly it began to emit flames. Kai took a step back as Alexander brought the second stone closer to the one imbedded in the hilt of his weapon. There was a flash of light and a wave of flames suddenly shot out of the second stone, it stretched and took form, a long serpentine wyvern, made completely of fire. The second stone was now imbedded in the spirits forehead, looking like a third eye.

"Meet my spirit, Pyro-Wyvern," Alexander smirked. And then suddenly as if one both master and spirit charged.

"Rei what is going on?" Lilly asked.

"I have no idea, somehow… he was able to manifest the spirit of his blade into the form of that dragon, but how?" Rei was hesitant in his explanation. This only made Charlene's grip on her sword become white-knuckle death-grip.

Alexander meanwhile turned tables on Kai; with the help of the flaming wyvern he now had Kai where he wanted him, at a definite disadvantage. The wyvern lunged at Kai, who dodged, but as the wyvern passed the trees, they began to burn. He lunged again, and the same thing happened. The fire began to spread quickly.

"Damn it," Kai cursed as the dragon passed especially too close for comfort, he could feel the searing heat of the flames.

"Kai finish the thing off! It's bound to have a weakness!" Tyson called.

"I'd like to see you find it!" Kai shouted back. Meanwhile he attempted to dodge a slash from Alexander.

"Tyson is right, it must have a weakness," Rei spoke.

"It's the third eye, the stone in his forehead, that's his weakness, without that stone… he can't hold form," Charlene suddenly spoke. The wyvern meanwhile coiled himself around Alexander, acting as a huge shield made of fire. The fire around them was spreading quickly.

"How do you know this?" Rei asked.

"Don't you feel it? Don't you feel the energy coming from that stone?" Charlene asked, looking at him.

"No…" Rei glanced at her and then at the stone, he truly didn't feel anything coming from that stone.

Alexander meanwhile had Kai cornered, and was getting ready to finish it off.

"It's been fun Kai, but…" he didn't get to finish.

Charlene suddenly moved, raising her sword, she ran to the battlefield, forgetting about Alexandra and her raised bow. She leapt up, not bothering to call forth Celeste's armor, Alexander's wyvern uncoiled and lunged at her. But she dodged him and brought up the blade of her sword. In a shocking maneuver she hit the third eye hard with the blade. The aura of the wyvern began to thrash as it fell, but it did not dissipate.

"I told you not to interfere!" Alexandra let her arrow fly. Charlene heard the crackling flight of the arrow, unlike a normal whistling shaft, this one crackled, it sounded like a lightning bolt, thunder and all. She turned in the last millisecond to the arrow and moved to raise her sword…

**_Author Notes:_**_ This is my cliffiest cliffhanger EVER! Do not kill me, you going to love the next chapter! So hold on to your seats!_


	17. Phoenix Fire Part 2: Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** I know you guys have been dying for this chapter. Well here it is!

__

_Chapter #17: Phoenix Fire [Part 2] Aftermath_

_Last time on Spirit Eternal…___

_"I told you not to interfere!" Alexandra let her arrow fly. Charlene heard the crackling flight of the arrow, unlike a normal whistling shaft, this one crackled, it sounded like a lightning bolt, thunder and all. She turned in the last millisecond_ _to the arrow and moved to raise her sword…_

_And now, the conclusion…_

__

The impact of the arrow against steel sent a shock through her, but the steel withheld and the arrow was deflected, but not fully. Charlene stumbled back as the arrow flew across her shoulder, creating a long cut, it didn't imbed itself in her shoulder, but it passed over the skin and tore pieces of it off. She collapsed unto her knees.

"Charlene! Are you alright?" Vega called; the stone on the hilt of her blade began to glow.

"Yes… I'm fine, Kai… cleave the stone! I cracked it, one good smack should shatter it, hurry up!" she glanced at him.

Kai turned back to Alexander, anger was now boiling in his blood, he looked up at the wyvern, indeed the third eye, the stone, had a visible crack in it, right down the center where Charlene's sword hit.

"Foolish woman, isn't she?" Alexander asked.

"She's smarter than you!" Kai replied, he raised his sword and just as the wyvern lunged at him again, he leapt back, the armor vanishing off him to give him more freedom of movement, the wyvern turned around to lunge again Kai had his chance, without hesitation he thrust his sword out, the tip caught the third eye perfectly, and the beast began to shriek, using all his power he angled the blade down and pushed. Just as Charlene said, light exploded from the stone as it began to crack under the pressure.

"NO!" Alexander moved at Kai but it was too late, the wyvern vanished and with the momentum, Kai drove the red stone into the ground, where it cleaved in half. And fell apart.

Before anything more could happen, a cold gust kicked up. The burning trees of the forest began to snap, some of the more badly burned ones fell with loud thuds that echoed across the forest, scaring night birds from their perches, seemingly out of nowhere a flurry of snow kicked up. Dousing the flames effortlessly. A wolf burst out of the forest, Tala's wolf. But this time, as Vega recognized, he had his crystalline wings. He was under the spirit of his master's sword.

He ran with unbelievable speed right at Alexander, and tackled him down, sinking his fangs into the boy's arm; they went right through the armor there as the wolf tore the plate off easily. The wolf jumped off, and landed on his four paws, baring his fangs, growling loudly, his eyes flashing white. 

Vega responded, calling forth Kaosu. In a matter of seconds everyone was transformed, even Lilly, who was still somewhat hiding behind a protective Max. Charlene was still kneeling where she fell her shoulder was bleeding.

Tala emerged from the woods, on his horse, fully armored, the second he saw the scene and just who his pet nailed he smirked under his helmet. Alexander got to his feet, staggering to over where the remains of his stone were, he grabbed half of it before the wolf advanced again at him, all intent set on mauling him to death right there and then.

Alexander saw his defeat; "Lets go!" he called to his sister. Both ran to off into the forest. But the blood trail left by Alexander could be followed, and the wolf was about to do just that when Tala called him off.

Vega seeing the threat was over shed her armor and ran over to her fallen friend. So did the others. Kai however hung back. He was about to join the group, somewhat worried for the young countess when he noticed the other half of the stone he cleaved. He picked it up; the half began to glow brightly in his hands.

"Charlene are you alright?" Tyson asked.

"Yes… I think so, it's just a flesh wound," she began to get up, gritting her teeth against the pain.

"I can help you with that," Lilly spoke quietly; Tyson and Max let her though. She glanced at the wound, "It's a big cut alright, but there is no serious damage, I will need some hot water and clean cloth to fix this," she glanced at the others.

"Hot water we can do, clean cloth… that might be a problem," Tyson spoke.

"Do you have some cloth that didn't touch the ground or raw meat?" she asked.

"I have some!" Max volunteered.

"Good, I can boil it to sterilize it, come, we must get the wound covered as soon as possible," she turned to the remainder of the campfire they made earlier. Rei took the hint and went to work on rekindling it. "Vega would you please make sure she doesn't touch that wound?" Lilly glanced at the dragoness who nodded. Charlene just looked lost between all of this, and Kai he was too focused on the half of the stone that lay on his palm.

"I see my help wasn't needed," Tala spoke.

"We appreciate it, and… I assume it was you who doused the forest," Vega spoke.

"That was him," Tala replied, motioning to the white wolf now resting at his feet as he sat down on the grass not far from Vega. The wolf was panting, he was exhausted, his tongue was lolling out from between his jaws, giving the wolf a goofy expression, and he seemed to be grinning a grin that only a canine or a lupine could grin.

"Smart animal he is," Vega responded, the wolf barked at her, but his bark was somewhat playful.

"He's still a mutt," Tala replied.

"He's got a strange fur color," Charlene put in. The wolf rose from his perch and approached her, lying down by the countess, putting his muzzle on her thigh.

"I've had him since he was a pup," Tala responded, all went quiet. But soon that quiet was shattered when Lilly finished preparing the things she needed and proceeded to fuss about Charlene's wound.

Some time before dawn Charlene was sitting by the campfire, her shoulder was bandaged and Lilly even sewed the rip in her shirt up, it was nearly invisible now. She was looking into the flames when she felt a hand on her healthy shoulder. She looked up.

"Good morning," she greeted. Kai said nothing instead he sat down by her, the others were still asleep, and Tala's wolf was vigilant on his post, although they doubted Alexander would come back, not with the bite Wolborg gave him.

"How's your shoulder?" Kai wondered.

"Fine, still throbbing, but it's fine, thank you," Charlene replied. She wondered if he noticed the fact that his hand was still on her shoulder, not that she minded at all, the warmth radiating from his palm felt very relaxing. But she would be caught dead the day she admitted that to him.

"Couldn't sleep?" he asked next. Charlene shook her head slowly. Kai looked at her, now with the others still asleep, it felt strange to be alone and awake with her. But as she looked back at him and the silence between the two continued, Kai saw her eyelids begin to droop low.

"I'm sorry, I guess I'm tired," she shook her head and winced as the movement of the muscle in her neck aggravated the cut on her shoulder. Kai's hand slid from her shoulder to around her waist.

"I don't like owing people anything, but… with you it's different," he continued.

"Kai, you don't owe me anything," Charlene replied, she tinted pink and dropped her eyes away from his as she felt his arm snake itself around her waist. She placed her own hand on his to stop any further movement. He pulled her closer and Charlene found her head resting against his shoulder.

"Rest now," Kai spoke, he used an almost gentle tone, yet it was still almost an order. Charlene relaxed her head against his shoulder. 'Rest now, and let me repay my dept like this,' he thought.

Kai watched her as she fell asleep practically in his arms, he lowered his head until they were leaning on each other, and the strange intimacy of the moment seemed foreign to him, yet it also felt right. Somehow the girl calmed his racing mind and his heart. His thoughts dissipated, and soon enough he drifted asleep. In their sleep, their fingers intertwined, and the half of the stone in Kai's pocket began to glow.

It was morning when Charlene woke up with the most blissful sensation coursing through her body, Warmth. But unlike the warmth of a fluffy blanket, this one seemed to be wrapped totally around her, and soon the girl realized it seemed to be breathing, and it had a pulse. She looked up, surprised to find Kai asleep; it made her blush at the thought. His hands were snugly wrapped around her waist and their fingers were intertwined. Looking around the campsite she found that it was still minutes before dawn, and everyone was asleep. But she knew that would not stay for long.

Deciding it was best to get away from Kai before she got anymore uncomfortable, she tried to detangle herself from his grip. She was surprised when he shifted and his arms only tightened their grip, he mumbled something that the woman didn't really catch, and continued to sleep.

"Kai wake up," she whispered. This jarred him awake in an instant and he looked down. Suddenly it sank in, the position they were in. Kai let go swiftly, shocked at the realization of how close the girl was. "Now you let go," she mumbled, moving away.

"Could've just pulled out you know," he retorted.

"Tried, even in your sleep you're stubborn like a bull," she replied.

"Good morning," Rei's voice cut in. Charlene blushed and tried not to look at either of them.

"Morning Rei," she replied. Charlene got up and stretched out her cramped muscles, completely unaware that Kai was watching every move she made.

"I wonder where will we go now," Rei continued.

"That's really is a good question," Charlene glanced at Kai, as if seeking answers from the red knight.

"I want to finish what the wolf started and kill Alexander, he chose the wrong person to mess with, with a wound like that, they would not have gone far," Kai began.

"With a wound like that, delivered by a wolf, I would not be surprised if he were to die on his own, it will get infected easily," Charlene replied. Kai pulled out the half of the gem he took from Alexander, it was then the gang realized what else he wanted from the copper-haired demon-hunter.

"With luck," Rei began, "We'll be able to track them down quite quickly, Tala's wolf will be an asset, dogs have a keen sense of smell, and with a wound like, the scent of blood should not be hard to pick up for him."

"It doesn't matter, he wouldn't help anyways," Kai replied.

"Oh I don't know, maybe," Charlene glanced at her sleeping best friend, the furry white fuzz ball next to her was the curled up Wolborg, who remained vigilant all night, but finally fell asleep too, she thought the lupine deserved it after doing such a good job. "I still can't believe I trusted Alexander, how blind was I?" she continued.

"Charlene, he pulled the wool over all of our eyes, it's not your fault," Rei comforted.

"Not all of our, Samurai," Kai ground out.

"I should have listened to Kai and Vega… I'm so naïve," Charlene grumbled on, seemingly ignoring both of them. Kai got up and approached the girl; he placed a hand on her healthy shoulder.

"Don't beat yourself over it," he spoke.

"Damn it Kai! Why shouldn't I? He almost killed Vega! He almost hurt… you," she blushed again and turned away from him.

Rei watched all of this quietly, wondering what was going on, it was first time he saw Charlene be so adamant that she was to blame for something. He decided to let Kai handle things, instead of watching the rather private moment, he went to get breakfast started, knowing that everyone would be waking up soon. Tyson would be up and asking a million questions as soon as he smelled the food.

It was later that day when the rest were awake that Charlene finally calmed down a little, if only to avoid Lilly's fussing about her wound. She couldn't feel the pain anymore; the wound was a graze, nothing more.

Tala appeared somewhere around noon, looking for his 'dumb mutt'. The gang decided to rest a little. The gang was mostly relaxing, doing nothing.

Vega was playing a game of fetch with the lupine, more and more everyone saw how incredibly tame the wolf was. He acted almost like a dog. Yet that calmness also belied unbelievable power, to be able to rip spirit armor right off as if it wasn't there, he must have been very powerful.

"Would you stop spoiling that mutt?" Tala ground out at Vega as she threw the stick one more, the wolf scampered off to retrieve it.

"Why? He seems to like it, why not? I got nothing better to do, Lilly seems to think it's best we stick out one more night here, Charlene's wound didn't fully close yet, and if it reopens, she'll bleed again," Vega explained.

Wolborg returned, the stick between his jaws, his tail wagging playfully. Tala looked at the lupine in mild disgust, "What did you do to him? He doesn't usually tolerate people," he asked.

Vega hesitated throwing the stick again, "Nothing… listen Tala, this may sound strange to you, but hear me out, I saw an image of your wolf all the way in Ellensburg, I think he called me here, why I don't know though," she spoke. This caused the red-haired teen's eyes to narrow.

"Why would he call a wench like you?" he hissed.

"In case you don't remember already, this 'wench' beat your sorry butt. I think this is all destiny," Vega replied.

"Figures a woman would believe in that," he replied. Vega smirked; she patted the wolf on the head.

"Why don't you just take him and leave? No one is making you stay," she spoke.

"I will come and go when I please wench," he barked back.

"Well excuse me your highness, I forget you were the king of this forest, although I didn't see many subjects, with your attitude, no wonder you're a lone wolf, no pack would have you," Vega replied, voice laced with negativity. She noticed a slight flinch coming from him. She realized what she said, and looked away momentarily, but then looked back, "Sorry… that was low of me."

He mumbled something incoherent before straightening his posture and grabbing the stick from Vega's hands forcefully, she didn't put up much of a fight, with unbelievable ease he chucked it father than she could, "What will you guys do when you leave?" he asked matter-of-factly.

"Don't know yet, you're welcome to come if you want. It might be fun," Vega replied, "We'll probably head up north more, it's safer the more north we go," she added. "That and my father's lands lie north from here, but far north."

"You're… blue-blood?" he asked, shocked.

"Yea, I was, two years ago, my father is a Scottish clan leader," she replied.

"What happened?" Tala continued, he didn't know why, but this latest discovery peaked his interest, why would someone who had it all become a bandit and risk life and limb for people who did know her.

"Kaosu, father has been a bit on the jealous side. My grandfather gave me the sword of Kaosu before he died, and my father would have none of it, he was going to take it, but you see… there is an incantation written on the blade in Latin, once it is read, the reader is bonded with the dragon within. Me being the curious, yet foolish girl I was, I read it." She explained.

"What does it say," he asked. Vega smirked a little before she reached behind her back for the blade. She showed to him the tiny Latin letters inscribed on the blade. Tala inspected the blade closely, passing a finger over the carvings, his Latin was rusty a bit, but he could make out one or two words.

"Hear me now, oh dragon of the rivers and the moon… I call upon your might in this dire light. Come forth tonight and grant me your might as I speak your name… Kaosu-Dragoon," she spoke aloud, tracing the symbols with her fingers. The tanzanite at the gem began to glow suddenly as a shimmer formed, the crystal on the hilt of Tala's blade responded and Wolborg growled a little, his ears pinning back. The glow quickly subsided, leaving both wandering what was that all about.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So what was that glow about? And why did Tala's sword respond too? Stick around to find out!_


	18. Premonitions

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 18 for your reading pleasures!

__

_Chapter #18: Premonitions_

It was later that day when the group was still camping. Weary of going to town, better let people think they left of were dead. Tala was tagging along, hesitant to get too comfortable with the others. But something told him that the others were on his side, although he couldn't say that Kai trusted him, but the others seemed to. And Vega even shared something private about herself with him.

"Vega?" Lilly asked, "Where will we be heading now?"

"Wherever you guys want to, I did not have any hint where, and if there is any more of us, so…" Vega glanced at Tala.

"How come I get the feeling you want to go somewhere but are afraid to sound selfish," Charlene cut in.

"You know me well Charlene, and you are correct. I do wish to go somewhere specific. I wish to go home, but if you guys don't wish to allow me, I will accept that," Vega spoke.

"Where is your home Vega?" Tyson wondered.

Vega reached behind her head and unclasped something, bringing her hands foreword she pulled it out, it was a golden medallion with a coat of arms on it, "My home is in Scotland. And here is something even you, Charlene, don't know about. My full name, it is Vega McLeod," Vega explained.

"McLeod! Of the clan McLeod?" Kai spoke in shock.

"Yes, I am the daughter of the clan leader, and hence the heir," Vega replied. The discovery shocked the group completely, even Tala who already know that Vega was blue-blooded.

Elsewhere, Alexander was sitting in a tavern. His arm wrapped snugly in a bandage, in his hand he has his half of the stone. He growled, remember the events of the previous night, 'don't think you got away with this Kai; I'll be back for the other half. You don't have what it takes to unleash the power of the stone anyways, and I wont be denied full power for long,' he thought.

"Brother? How is your arm?" Alexandra asked, placing down her cup of milk and sat down beside her brother.

"It is fine, still a bit aching, but it is not infected. Which is good, I would not want to lose an arm because of that blasted mutt that bit me," Alexander hissed.

"I think you saw that new warrior they have. Tala is his name I believe, I dare bet he didn't like the fact that you tried to stab Vega, his wolf certainly didn't," Alexandra spoke.

"Hmm, Alexandra, I do believe you're right. But there is nothing we can do about it now; we lost our opportunity to kill them all at the same time. Now we will have to divide and conquer. Hadn't it been for Charlene I would have defeated Kai," Alexandra looked at his bandaged arm again. "And now he has half of this stone, I cannot allow that warlock to posses such power," he explained.

"He'll never be able to channel the power of the gem and you know it," Alexandra protested.

"Yes, but… I still do not wish to lose this. Seeing as he is the red knight I do not want to lose the bounty on his head to some other demon-hunter. Although I doubt any other demon-hunter will be able to get close to them. We have set off the alarm, they will be more cautious." Alexander looked at his sister's milk cup, "Can I get one of those?" he asked. Alexandra smiled and got up to get more milk from the bartender.

Alexandra approached the bar and sighed, 'Ever since that warlock burned down our village to the ground, and killed our parents. Alexander has been bent on revenge. And now I fear the power within him, and having a worthy opponent finally. May drive him over the edge, the evil will grow within him… and there is nothing I can do to stop it… oh brother,' she thought.

It was that evening when the group was eating dinner. Lilly was just finishing her second check up on Charlene's wound, "Well that's it. The wound is healing very nicely," Lilly spoke.

"Good, that means we can leave tomorrow," Kai spoke.

"So are we going to resume our search for more spirit warriors?" Rei wondered. Lilly sat down by the campfire, looking back and forth between Rei and Vega. Vega has become their 'spirit locator' so to say. A role that no one asked her to serve, she chose to.

Now that Lilly thought about it, everyone served a role in the group. Kai and Charlene were by far the command team, and what a team at that. Rei was the advisor; he always had something wise to say. Vega was their militia mistress, with her spirit as powerful as it was; she was perhaps their single most powerful fighter. And it was power she was not afraid to use. Max and Tyson were the morale boosters; their jokes and antics could make anyone feel better. And herself? She was the healer, an indispensable part of the team. The feeling of belonging was one Lilly wasn't used to having in the monastery, perhaps because she never truly felt like she belonged there.

"So you guys are finally leaving my forest tomorrow?" Tala asked as he stood some distance away from the group. Arms folded as he leaned against a tree. His wolf barked and raced to Vega, jumping on her and began to lick her cheek. "Dumb mutt! Off!" Tala commanded angrily. The wolf jumped off and Vega sat up, wiping drool off her cheek.

"He's not dumb, he just likes Vega… you know I heard that a dog feels the same feeling as it's master, or mistress," Charlene spoke idly she glanced at Tala. The insinuation made Vega blush slightly as she looked away and folded her arms; she tried not to snap at her friend even for suggesting such a preposterous thing. Tala however had no such problems.

"I hope you understand what you are suggesting woman! I feel nothing for that _wench_ and the mutt _is_ dumb!" Tala barked.

"I have a name you _pig_!" Vega called back, standing up; she approached him, making a few heavy steps. Everyone could feel the flare of Kaosu's energy around her and undoubtedly Tala could too. She poked Tala's chest with one finger, "Let me get one thing straight pig… you may be the lord of this forest. But compared to my friends and me… you are _nothing_! You hear me Wolf-Boy… _nothing_!" the whole forest rang with the sound of the last word, it scared night birds off the close tree.

"I'm worth more than you wench!" Tala barked back. The sound of a resonating slap that followed scared even more birds from the close-by trees. There was also a flare of energy as Vega's hair began to flow on winds that weren't there. The movement of the black tendrils looked more like it was flowing on water, and not wind.

"You dare much mortal," there was a cold hiss in her voice, "I will not allow my mistress to be insulted by the likes of you foolish mortal!" even if Vega spoke, everyone knew it wasn't her. It was Kaosu, who took possessions of Vega's body.

Tala stared at her, shocked, a print of her hand already began to redden on his cheek, "Did… you just…" he was in total shock.

"Yea! I just slapped you! That must have been a shock to your system huh Wolf-Boy?" Vega continued, Kaosu's presence was gone, but Vega's ire was peaked. They were nose-to-nose now. Despite the outburst, Vega could feel her anger ebbing away like a leaving tide. She couldn't stay angry with him for some reason, maybe it was the look in his ice blue eyes. Or maybe it was just the fact that his eyes threatened to drown her in their depths as the treacherous deep rivers her dragon ruled.

"Alright you two, there is no need to fight," Max spoke. He really didn't want to see blood shed. And knowing how powerful Vega was, he very much doubted that it'd be hers. Vega calmed down and turned around, returning to her seat in front of the flames.

"You're right Max," she spoke.

"I'm sorry… It's my fault really. I should have been watching what I was saying," Charlene cut in. Vega glanced at her and shook her head.

"It's not your fault Charlene, he had it coming to him," she replied.

"I think both of them need to calm down. And Vega… ignore every other word he says, Tala has always been keen to insult people. You can't teach an old dog new tricks," Kai spoke. The feral growl Tala gave off was satisfaction to his ears, and Vega chuckled.

"How true," she whispered.

"Before this thing happened," Lilly stepped in, deciding to prevent further insults flying from Kai or Vega at Tala, and back again, "I was going to say I may know where there is another spirit warrior." She spoke.

"Huh?" Vega looked up at that, surprised.

"I heard about a witch from a knight, she shot him. Her arrow ripped through metal like it wasn't there, but the thing is… there was no arrow, the soldiers would have known better than to pull it out. And when I saw Alexandra use that arrow made of light. It got me thinking… maybe there is a witch archer with an arrow just like that!" Lilly spoke.

"It could've been Alexandra," Rei argued.

"No… no… the knight said she had the armor of a lioness. And he also said her arrow allowed the witch to make the ground quake. Alexandra used an arrow made of lightning. Lightning and earth don't mix," Lilly replied.

"Interesting," Charlene looked around. She noticed that Tala was still leaning on his tree, still glaring daggers and Vega and Kai's backs. He looked like a wolf now; his eyes had the same dangerous glint as a wolf that was ready to strike. She idly wondered if he was planning anything.

"Vega… can you sense anyone?" Tyson wondered. The black-haired woman shook her head.

"Unfortunately no… Kaosu can't sense anyone or anything. I wonder why…" she looked up at the moon, it was almost full, but it was waning, not waxing. 'Kaosu's power wont be at its zenith for another month… but maybe then I will be able to sense her' she thought.

"We better get some rest, we have a long road ahead of us tomorrow," Rei voiced. Everyone nodded and proceeded to their bedtime preparations. Tala watched.

'Why did I let that wench slap me… I should've broken her hand where she stood! No one dares slap me!' he thought. But as he followed her with his eyes, he couldn't help but admire her bravery, strength, and beauty. 'Why do I feel like something will happen?' he continued to muse, glancing up at the moon. He felt a something touch his foot, finding it was his wolf.

_'Master… you know what is right. She is stubborn, but strong… such strength I have never felt before,' _He heard Wolborg speak in his mind.

'Shows what you know Wolborg… she can protect herself just fine,' he replied.

_'I know what I feel Master, the question is… do you?'_ the wolf replied. With that his presence vanished from the dark retreats of Tala's mind, the link was severed.

Vega could feel he was watching her, and it unnerved her. Yet deep inside she felt comforted at the same time. That unnerved her too, to feel safe with the one man who was as ever shifting in his moods as the moon. One second he was calm and somewhat kind, the next he was cold and ruthless, and the moment after that he was infuriated to such a point that a normal human would think he was possessed. She guessed that's where his image as a 'were wolf' came from. People did think he was possessed, and the truth was, that he was, to a certain degree. She fell asleep musing over all of this.

In the morning they were ready to leave, the horses were very well rested and things were packed and secured.

"I think we're ready now," Tyson voiced, mounting his horse.

"Yea… lets go then," Charlene spoke, glancing at Kai who nodded. Before they could move there was rustle as Tala's wolf appeared from the bush, barking loudly. His master wasn't far behind; he was on his horse. And it looked like he had packed to travel.

"I see I came in time," he spoke.

"In time for what?" Charlene wondered.

"I decided to tag along. I'm bored of the life here, and bother him will be a lot more entertaining," Tala replied. Everyone knew whom he meant by 'him' because Kai growled.

"Who says you're welcome here?" Vega stepped in. Tala ignored her. Which caused Vega's ire to peak.

"The way I see it… he can't be worse than Alexander," Tyson commented.

"Oh fine… the pig can come," Vega grumbled.

"Like I needed your agreement wench," Tala replied. The two began to glare intensely at each other.

"Let's just go… they'll catch up when the war ends," Max suggested. The others nodded dumbly and rode on.

Vega noticed this and kicked her shrine into full gallop to catch up, Tala followed. He didn't know why he decided to come along, but that he did. And there was no doubt in his mind that this journey would be far more entertaining then scaring villagers half to death ever could be.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So this is that… I was kind of forcing myself to get this out. So I know it sucks_


	19. Atlantean Huntress

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** In this chapter. Another of the girls makes an appearance. So stick around to know who!

__

_Chapter #19: Atlantean Huntress_

They rode on north. By evening the group was well away from Nottingham. They were already slowing down for the evening, on the look out for any sign of a suitable clearing for the night. "I think I saw something over there!" Max stopped his horse. The others followed his example. There was a slim stack of smoke rising from within the forest.

"There is someone there," Vega spoke.

"If it's Alexander, I'll be glad to relieve him of his pain… and his life," Kai spoke.

"It's not Alexander," Tala spoke, glancing at the wolf who was at his feet. The beast didn't seem to be growling, which meant that it wasn't Alexander.

"He's fortunate then," Charlene spoke. The group moved to clearing quietly.

None of them saw the figure watching them in the trees. It was a woman, clad in brown loose breeches, white shirt with black hardened vest armor over it. Black boots, brown gloves, and a black cloak. On her shoulder sat a brown falcon. The bird clicked his beak a few times. The woman had long black hair, and crystal clear blue eyes. Behind her back were a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"More unfortunate knights have stumbled on my camp, this is getting most tedious," she spoke. "Are you up to it my pet?" she asked the falcon who clicked his beak again. Moving her arm to her shoulder she allowed bird to climb from her shoulder unto her clasped fist. "Fly Horus!" she called. Thrusting her fist up. The bird took off with a shriek.

The shriek was enough to alert the group to the presence of someone, a second later a brown blur flew past the group like an arrow, scaring all their horses. Lilly struggled to keep control of Silver-blood when he pendant began to glow. There was a sharp whistle coming from somewhere and the blur flew past again, scaring the horses again, he flew up into the trees and vanished.

"What was that?" Tyson was looked at the trees, struggling to rein control over his own terrified horse, searching for anything up in the trees with his eyes. Before anyone could muster a reply, there was a rustle in the canopies as a figure of a woman leapt out. Shocking the group because the branch she was on was high; a landing now surely would kill her.

Before their eyes she performed an elegant triple spin in the air as a glow enveloped her. The glow flashed blindingly. Pair of lion ears were now on top of her head. She was clad in golden chain mail armor with a white linen cloth over it, similar to Lilly's. Her arms were wrapped in gold bracelets and on her face was a lioness mask. She landed, kicking up dust, in a feline crouch, one hand, fingers dug into the path, the other on her knee. In a flash her fingers dislodged sharp claws. The bow behind her back was also golden now, looking more ornate than before. The quiver of arrows however vanished. Around her neck materialized an ankh, in its center was embedded a brilliant emerald. She looked up and got up, no scratch or sprain on her. 

"You are in my clearing, now I suggest you leave," she hissed, voice deep and purring. There was a shriek was her falcon landed on her shoulder, he was now armored to match, with an eye of Horus on it's forehead.

"Whoa! She's… she's a spirit warrior!" Max called in awe, snapping everyone out of their momentary paralysis. The woman drew her bow and positioned her hand over the string, in her fingers, a green energy arrow materialized as she drew the string back.

"Hey there, calm down… we don't mean any harm!" Tyson piped up, she was aiming that arrow straight at him.

"How do you know about spirit warriors then?" she demanded. The group exchanged glances; they felt nothing coming off her, no energy, no spirit, and no power. It was obvious she couldn't feel the presence of their spirits either. "Answer me," she demanded coldly.

"It's simple, we are spirit warriors too," Lilly finally spoke. The woman lowered her bow and the arrow in her fingers fizzled out.

"It would explain why you were not terrified of my sudden transformation," she spoke. "My apologies, I am… weary of strangers," she straightened, putting her bow behind her back again. The falcon on her shoulder clicked his beak.

"It's alright, we understand," Charlene stepped in, glancing at the boys, who seemed to be weary of the lion-armored woman.

"I am Hikaru, and this is my pet, and hunting companion. Horus," the woman spoke, indicating the falcon sitting on her shoulder.

The group dismounted, Charlene approached, somewhat cautious, she could see the claws sticking out of the woman's finger tips as she was yet to recall the spirit of her armor, "Well… this is rather a surprise, we did no detect your presence as we were passing," she explained.

"No one can detect the presence of Sahkmet until it is too late. But I could not sense your spirits either, excuse me for my rash attack," she glanced at the boys again.

"It's okay Hikaru, as long as you didn't shoot any of us," Tyson spoke. "Name's Tyson," he added.

"Vega," the dragoness spoke up.

"I'm Lilly," the blond ex-nun piped up.

"Rei miss, it's a pleasure," Rei spoke, bowing slightly.

"I'm Max!" Max piped up, a smile on his face stretching from ear to ear.

"I'm Charlene, and the silent ones are Kai and Tala," Charlene added.

Hikaru glanced at the wolf at Tala's feet; he was wagging his tail like it was a loose sail in the wind, flapping back and forth.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikaru asked.

"We're heading north," Vega spoke. It was then Hikaru recalled her armor; it vanished off her in a shower of what appeared to be glowing, shimmering dust.

"Oh I see, well… you are welcome to stay here for the night, I am going to leave tomorrow anyways. I am seeking a demon-hunter. I must kill him. For what he has done to my village," she spoke.

"If it's not too much of a bother miss, but who are you seeking?" Rei wondered.

"There are two of them, twins… Alexander and Alexandra," Hikaru hissed the names out with such venom that it could almost be dripping from her voice. "They burned my village to the ground looking for me and Horus," she added. The group exchanges looks of surprise.

"Well I'll be damned," Tyson commented, "Were looking for those two bastards ourselves."

"You are?" This surprised Hikaru.

"Yea, he almost killed Vega, you may not know this. But he's probably in hiding now, Tala's wolf bit him pretty badly," Charlene explained. At the mention of the incident the aforementioned wolf growled, and his master's eyes narrowed marginally.

"I did not think it was possible to even get close enough to hurt Alexander with that flaming dragon protecting him," Hikaru voiced.

"We handled that thing no problem," Tyson spoke up approaching the woman, "Besides… no one can beat us," he added cockily.

"You sure don't lack in confidence," Hikaru glanced at the two silent boys. They didn't seem to be too fond of her presence; in fact Kai looked a little more than disapproving.

"Well it would seem, that fate has brought me on a cross-road again. Keep searching for Alexander on my own, or… join up with you guys, since it is inadvertent he'd come after you guys soon enough. He doesn't let wounds inflicted by his enemy go unpunished," Hikaru spoke.

"You're welcome to come with us," Tyson piped up, smiling. Hikaru folded her arms and turned around, deep in thought.

Elsewhere, Alexander and his sister rode out of Nottingham. "We have to head north, that is where that group of hoodlums is headed," Alexander spoke.

"How do you know this Alexander?" Alexandra wondered she didn't like this latest development, her brother seemed to be intently focused on defeating Kai and his friends.

"Kai still has the other half of this stone," Alexander pulled out his own half of the gem, "This half… will lead me to it."

"You're injured brother, don't do it," Alexandra pleaded.

"That is why I have to do this. With a bite like this, they will not expect me to come after them so soon, it will be another chance at getting this job done," he explained. Alexandra nodded slowly, she weary of her brother's obsession. "Besides… I have something else in mind, it's that witch. She helped him cleave this stone; she helped him defeat me. So, I intent to take my payment back. After I kill him, and the rest. Her spirit will be nearly broken, once I break that, and strip her of her demonic powers. I think she'd make an excellent wife, don't you agree Alexandra?" he glanced at the girl from the corner of his eyes.

Alexandra looked down sadly; she didn't wish to go against him. Knew she couldn't, he would blatantly ignore her opinions. 'Just as I thought, the darkness within him grew. And it is continuing to grow. I fear it is too late… Alexander is slowly becoming the monster he vowed to defeat. And there is nothing I can do to stop it from being so,' she thought.

Alexander urged his horse to gallop faster, he was determined to finish what he has started, even if it cost him his life, 'a worthy adversary like that doesn't come often, and I'll be damned if I let this slip from between my fingers,' he thought to himself.

Meanwhile, the girls were quick to catch Hikaru up on what has been happening. The lone huntress was surprised to find out how diverse the group was, even if they didn't appear to be so at first glance.

"Hmm, I must admit… I didn't expect to see noble blood in this group, and so much of it," Hikaru commented.

"Nobility is a title people take to put themselves higher than other people. I think this group is not based on the fact that none of us are peasants, or that some of us are 'blue-blooded'," Vega spoke. Lilly looked up at her words, "I think we were chosen for a specific reason, one I do not understand yet."

"I don't know about you, but really… I don't feel any different from anyone else," Charlene added, "And as most of you have seen… my blood is still red like all of yours," she added with a smirk. There was an exchange of chuckles around the group.

"Vega is right, we were chosen for a reason, and I like to think I know what it is. It is because we see ourselves as equals, maybe this is a sign from somewhere that all humans are equal, you know…" Max spoke.

"This philosophical conversation is giving me a headache," Tyson grumbled.

"Yea… It really doesn't matter why we were brought together. One day, hopefully, we'll understand everything," Vega voiced.

"Is it just me, or is it a bit chilly tonight?" Charlene suddenly asked.

"It is chilly, but I wouldn't say it's cold," Tyson replied.

"I was afraid of this," Lilly suddenly voiced, "The wound, she may get a bit of fever and chills."

"Are you alright Charlene?" Vega asked, instantly worrying for her best friend.

"Yea I'm okay, just tired… and a little… cold," Charlene replied, the last word was spoken very quietly, only the people sitting closest to her heard her. The group exchanged glances at that, Rei seemed the most concerned of the group.

"Here Charlene, you can use my blanket too, I can stay warm though worse weather than this," Vega offered.

"It's okay Vega, I don't need an extra blanket," Charlene got up and walked off, she walked somewhat wobbly on her feet and it make the group wander what was going on.

"Is she always like that?" Hikaru wondered, "Such modesty is not healthy."

"She was raised differently from you Hikaru, no offence of course," Lilly voiced

"None taken," Hikaru replied.

Kai got up and followed Charlene the others watched him go. Vega smiled a little as they watched Kai go.****

**_Author Notes:_**_ Sorry about the long delay. I had school projects and between juggling a history, science, and English project I had no time for writing._


	20. Failed Ploys, Assassins, and All Else

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Alexander catches up with the group, but once again his ploys are foiled. And who is the assassin now seeking to kill Kai on the orders by the king?

__

_Chapter #20: Failed Ploys, Assassins, and All Else_

Charlene meanwhile made only a hundred steps away from the camp site when she felt pain sear in her shoulder. The woman slumped against a large tree as she stared up at the stars. She heard rustling coming from behind her, the girl turned around and glanced at her surroundings. Seeing no one she leaned back against the tree again giving off a relieved sigh.

"You shouldn't walk off like that," a voice spoke. Charlene nearly shrieked her eyes flew open as she found herself drowning in pools of molten chocolate. Kai stood just a few feet away, looking at her; his eyes glistered in the semi-darkness.

"Lord… don't scare me like that," she spoke.

"My apologies," Kai replied.

"Why did you follow me?" Charlene wondered.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright, and I also noticed that the pain in your shoulder is growing worse, why wont you just admit to it," Kai replied.

"I was taught to not show vanity by my father, I'll be damned to the pits of hell if I start now," Charlene replied.

"Everyone knows you're in pain, and no one thinks of you as being weak if you show it," Kai argued. Charlene cocked her head to one side, she watched him closely.

"Thank you," she whispered. Pushing off the tree she made her way back to the camp, Kai followed closely in complete silence.

It was dawn the next morning when Alexander found them still sound asleep. He noted that Tala's wolf was vigilant as ever, as if the lupine didn't require any sleep at all. Alexandra was right behind him, her bow drawn, and an arrow in her free hand.

"Great, all that stands between us now is that dog, think you can shoot him sister?" Alexander asked. Alexandra raised her bow, positioning the arrow. The lupine must have heard the bowstring being pulled back as his ears perked up, he growled and got up. Suddenly giving off three loud barks followed by a long howl.

That was enough to get everyone to wake up with a start. At that second an arrow exploded from the forest, cracking with lightning. Headed right at the lupine, he jumped up and dodged it effortlessly. The armor imbedded into the ground behind him.

"We have visitors," Kai was first up, grabbing his sword, Vega was also up in a second, and so were the others, all had their weapons drawn.

'Blasted mutt,' Alexander thought. "I think a tactical retreat is in order brother," Alexandra suggested. Alexander nodded, and both turned around to sneak away when they found themselves on arrow point, face by a woman clad in lion armor.

"Fancy meeting you two here, and Alexander, there will be no escape for you today," Hikaru spoke, her tone of voice was deep and almost purr-like. The golden-armored falcon on her shoulder clicked his beak and spread his wings. "Now back away, slowly…" Hikaru added, advancing.

Alexander drew his sword in a flash and charged, Hikaru let the spirit arrow dissipate as she jumped out of the way, claws fluently extending from her finger tips, she jumped into the clearing, Alexander charged again, not noticing where she was leading him. He slashed again with his sword, Hikaru dodged again and slashed back with her claws. Small blood splatters flew as Alexander stopped dead in his tracks, three long claw-marks now on his right cheek.

"You… wench," he hissed.

"Alexander," Kai was on him in a second and Alexander had barely a second to block the man's sword from doing any more damage.

"Way to go Hikaru! That's some fighting!" Tyson voiced. Hikaru glanced at him and smiled, the claws on her left hand were now bloody.

"Should he survive, he will forever have the mark of the lioness, I don't have to kill him. The humility of being marked by an demon is enough, that's how most people see it," Hikaru explained, flicking her claws.

Flames erupted around Alexander as he commanded his armor to materialize, Kai didn't loose a beat and Dranzer's armor materialized as well.

"Give up, you're injured!" Kai threatened as he blocked another clumsy slash from Alexander, apparently being unable to use his other arm for balance, the demon hunter lost the ability to balance, and Kai's aggressive style of swordplay was taking it's toll, he was obviously winning.

"Never," Alexander replied, he reached to his waist with his injured hand, drawing a long dagger. Kai saw this and with one swipe sent the dagger flying, and Alexander staggering back in pain, dropping his sword, holding his wrist. There on the cloth wrapping blood began to appear, the wound reopened.

Alexandra appeared from the thickets of the forest, her bow drawn and armed. "Leave my brother alone!" She commanded, pointing that bow at Kai. In a flash Hikaru reacted, another spirit arrow materialized in her fingers as she brought up her own bow but what surprised everyone was the fact that she was aiming not at Alexandra directly, but at her feet. Just as Alexandra was about to fire, Hikaru let her arrow fly. It hit the ground and suddenly the earth under Alexandra's feet quaked, causing the girl to topple and fire her own arrow harmlessly up into the air where it dissipated.

"Bad idea! I'm a far sharper marksman than you are Alexandra, leave," Hikaru spoke, "because my next arrow will go through your heart." It was then Vega stepped in, in a second her black steel blade was pressed against Alexander's neck.

"I suggest you leave too, and never bother us again," Vega hissed venomously. Alexander glared at her murderously and began to open his mouth to retort when he felt the cold steel bite deeper into his neck. Realizing his loss he grabbed his sword off the ground, turned tail and ran, Alexandra right behind him.

"Why did you let him live Wench?" Tala asked.

"I don't murder idiots and fools, probably the reason why you're still alive after our little spar," Vega replied, walking away from the red-haired warrior. Hikaru let her armor drop, sighing in relief.

"I should've killed them, but… I don't know, I just felt that what I did was enough," she spoke.

"It is enough Hikaru, having to bear the humility is more difficult than death. Killing him would have given him an easy way out; he did some despicable things as you said. And because of that, he deserves to live with the guilt and shame of it," Max commented.

"If he has any feelings of guilt and shame, he strikes me a spineless coward," Tyson retorted.

"I agree with Tyson," Vega voiced, "He is a spineless coward."

"When are we leaving?" Charlene suddenly asked. Everyone glanced at her, the woman shrugged at that.

"As soon as possible," Kai replied. Tyson groaned, at that. Everyone knew that when Kai said 'as soon as possible' meant actually 'whenever I say' in some backward way.

Meanwhile, some distance off. Alexander and his sister stopped. He was pretty much enraged.

"Brother be calm, it is obvious that the two of us can't take down the lot of them. We have to find more demon hunters to aid in our quest," Alexandra voiced. Alexander nodded in agreement with her. They found their horses tied up where they left them and mounted them.

"There is a small settlement rumored to be populated by demon hunters two days ride from here, we go there. When they find out just whom we are hunting, I am sure some will want to help us," Alexander explained, kicking his horse into a gallop.

It was an hour past dawn when the group finally set off on their journey north to Scotland. Hikaru's falcon was circling tirelessly over the group, high in the sky, as if serving as their sentry. A thin veil of fog, something not uncommon for England, covered the road ahead. It wasn't dense fog, but the eerie silence of the road with only the steady clip clopping of their horse's hooves, the fog, and the eerie silence made the scene seem like something out of a horror story.

Kai was as always leading the formation. With Charlene by his side, it didn't take long to figure out if you watched the two closely enough, you would notice that they gravitated to each other. Vega was riding behind them, her shire's hooves the most prominent among the sets of nimble hoof-falls where her shire's thundered with each hoof fall. Lilly and Hikaru on her own stallion, a ember/brown colored mix of no clear origin, were next, and behind them were the guys, Tala and his wolf trying to steer as far away from Vega as possible by being all the way in the rear, more so Tala than his pet lupine who was comfortable with anyone as long as they weren't a threat, and would scratch him behind the ears.

About two days ride ahead of them, in a small village, which wasn't on normal maps. A woman rode in on her black horse, she was dressed in all black male clothing with a black sash around her waist, and it's tips hanging from the side, between the folds of the sash the hilts of two long daggers were sticking out. Behind her back was a long sheath, in it wasn't a sword, but a staff with a glaive like blade on it it's tip. The tip was made of black steel and was wide and flat, like the blade of a sword. The woman had long dark brown hair and deep blue eyes. Her hair was braided behind her back. Around her neck was a leather string, on which hung a round yellow jewel of sorts, it shined and sparkled in the light of the day.

A man ran out to greet her, "Lady Arashi you are back! How did the mission go?" the man asked, he was more of a young boy, about the age of fifteen. The woman dismounted and allowed the boy to take the reins of her horse.

"I was successful, the assassination was easy once the usurper's guards were disposed of," the woman spoke

"You took down all of them alone Lady?" the boy asked.

"Sure I did, they cannot fight something they fear, and my glaive soon cut them all down to size," Lady Arashi spoke.

"I just remembered, Lord Ephidel wants to speak to you; he says he has another mission. This one is from the king himself," the boy continued.

"Interesting, I better go see what is this mission," the woman pulled out a cloak off her horse and draped it around her shoulders, fastening it with a brooch at the shoulder, so only one of her arms stuck out. The cloak concealed her daggers, but her glaive was still sticking out, but everyone in the village already knew of the deadly glaive-like blade this woman carried, so she didn't bother hiding it. She walked to the manse standing some distance away. Approaching the door she was spotted by the guards, who let her through, no one truly wanted to bother with Lady Arashi as they called her.

Albeit she was no real lady, not being of blue blood, but her skill at what she did earned her the title as men feared to question her when she carried the glaive on her back, many more feared her quick strokes with the deadly daggers she carried, and only Lord Ephidel knew how deadly she truly was, and just what was the jewel hanging around her neck at all time.

She spotted the lady of the home as soon as she stepped into the manse, "Carmen," she acknowledged.

"Lady Arashi," Carmen was elderly, she was elderly and wise. And was one of the only people who did not fear the legendary assassin of the village.

"I am here to see Lord Ephidel," the woman replied. Carmen nodded and motioned her to follow, which she did. Carmen lead her to a grand hall where the lord of the house sat, he was about in his thirties and rich to boot.

"I see you have arrived finally, Carmen leave us please," the lord spoke. Carmen bowed and left the room, closing the large double doors behind her. Lady Arashi glanced around the room; it was a lavish room, decorated with drapes and mahogany wall paneling. Plush chairs and other expensive things. On the wall was a large portrait of Lord Ephidel's departed wife.

"You wish to see me Lord Ephidel?" the woman spoke.

"Yes Takara, sit if you please," the lord replied, "I have received a messenger from London yesterday, they are seeking a confirmed warlock. The infamous Red Knight, and the king demanded I have my best men on the job. It was confirmed that he travels with a group. And the guards of any town they stop at can't stop them. The king will pay you a good sum to bring back the proof of slaying him. His sword would do nicely, the king doesn't want seeing anything bloody in the court, nothing that might upset the ladies of the court, or Princess Madeline, as it is rumored she was quite enamored with the fellow," Lord Ephidel explained.

"I will do as you ask Lord Ephidel, but I am afraid that if I fail, you will be one assassin short. The red knight is an excellent swordsman or so I heard, and being a warlock I understand why you called upon me and not the Aspen brothers, I am honored Lord Ephidel," Takara spoke, bowing gently.

"Good, here is your foreword payment, a hundred gold coins, you will get the rest when you deliver the proof of your success to London, I expect you back here in a month before you set out for London with the proof, if you do not return, I will take it you failed, understood? You will set out two days from now, for now go rest, you will need your full strength for this mission," the lord spoke. Takara nodded, bowed again and turned around. 'I will not fail,' she spoke.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Yep! Lady Arashi is Takara! So… will she actually change her mind, or will she go ahead with the mission? Stick around to find out!_


	21. Learn Thy Enemy

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The plot moves on, and Takara finally finds the group. Can she do what she came to do? Or will she see her error, stick around and you'll find out!

__

_Chapter #21: _Learn Thy Enemy

Two days passed, Takara spent her time relaxing and brushing up on her training. Knowing full well that this latest mission will be the toughest mission she has yet took part in. And doing it alone made her fidget. But she knew that they wouldn't be able to avoid her deadly glaive. By noon of the second day she was heading to Lord Ephidel's manse to bid her farewells, when she noticed two horses outside the manse, two she didn't recognize.

Entering the Manse she saw Carmen, "Is lord Ephidel seeing someone?" she asked. The elderly woman nodded her head.

"Two demon hunters from the south arrived about half an hour ago. They too seek the Red Knight, and now they came here seeking aid. One of them had the misfortune of running with the group and both times he was hurt," Carmen explained. Takara grinned just a little.

"I see… such things show the skill level of such a hunter, but, I may be able to use him to my advantage, as a decoy," she explained her plan. She approached the main study hall where Lord Ephidel usually saw his guests. Knocking on the door she stepped in a second later.

"Lord Ephidel, I am terribly sorry to interrupt," she spoke. The man looked up, and so did his two guests. Twins, as Takara noted, with copper hair, and there on the man's cheek were three long claw marks, they looked fresh, by the look of them, they were made no more than a week ago. Takara also noted the fact that his arm was bandaged up.

"Lady Arashi, are you disembarking on your mission?" Lord Ephidel asked.

"Yes milord," Takara responded, bowing gently, not taking her eyes off Alexander and his sister. "I will have the Red Knight dead soon enough, just like his majesty asked," a glare instantly crossed Alexander's features.

"This cant be right, we were ordered to dispose of him," Alexandra spoke.

"Obviously the king heard of your incompetence, I need not hear of it, the signs are there," Takara voiced. Alexander was seething now.

"With all due respect Lord Ephidel, who is this woman?" he demanded.

"This is Lady Arashi, our best assassin, she is also our best demon hunter," Lord Ephidel replied. "However seeing as you two came seeking help to take care of the red knight, and you have a way of locating him. It would seem beneficial to all of us to have Lady Arashi accompany you," Lord Ephidel continued. Alexander glanced at the woman from the corner of his eye, taking in all the details. He was unsure that this woman could handle what he knew those demons had.

"I don't need the help of an incompetent demon hunter and his sister, I work best alone. And as to locating them, I can do it myself Milord, you know I can," Takara protested.

"Takara, I want you to go with them. Alexander tells me that the red knight doesn't travel alone. He has the alliance of the infamous wolf of Nottingham. And he tells me of three other powerful warriors with him, one of them being a samurai from the Far East. They are rumored to possess great skill with a blade, he also tells me of four women with them. One being the Dragoness of Ellensburg herself, I am sure you remember the legend of the Dragoness," Lord Ephidel warned.

"I see, well perhaps… they will come in of some use. But I still would prefer to go at this alone, I can catch the red knight when he least expects it, and I have never failed a mission before. And I don't intend to now," Takara turned around. "We leave immediately, and if I so much as hear any complaints from you two, I will slit your necks where you are, understood?" Takara bowed again, "With your permission Lord Ephidel I would like to disembark,"

"Safe journey," Lord Ephidel remarked as the woman straightened, turned around, and with a flurry of her black cloak was gone. Alexander and Alexandra got up, following her, exchanging glances.

"Did you feel the power coming from her brother?" Alexandra asked.

"She is one of them, she's a Demon, but… it would seem she has completely fooled the lord of the fief into thinking she is a skilled assassin," Alexander remarked.

"She does appear to be skilled, but… I'm weary of that glaive on her back, it would give her advantage against many foes," Alexandra voiced.

"Tell me boy, how do you intend to find the Red Knight?" Takara asked as they exited the manse, she moved to her horse. Alexander mounted his own, and reached into a small pouch that hung at his waist pulling out half of the stone he had.

"With this, the red knight has the other half," Alexander spoke. Takara glanced over and was mildly surprised at the object she saw in his hands; she felt the jewel around her neck flow with energy.

'A Druid jewel! How does this fool have one?' Takara thought. 'Half of it that is… it would seem the red knight is powerful enough to cleave a druid jewel in half, I might have underestimated him,' Takara thought. "Find lead the way, but I am still in control of this group, understand?" she spoke in a cold voice. Alexander led the way, Takara and Alexandra following him. Alexandra ever weary of the assassin in their group, she didn't trust Takara one bit.

The group meanwhile was riding on a path, having no seen a soul for over a day and a half; they were weary and growing low on supplies. Even Tala's wolf, which was practically always energetic and untiring, was beginning to slouch and trot slower.

"I think we should camp earlier today, and see if we can use the time remaining to hunt down some decent food," Lilly suggested, "I am low on medicinal herbs and this area of England is famous for herb rich forests."

"I will come with you to look Lilly, Horus is good at hunting herbs as he is good at hunting rabbits," Hikaru volunteered, at that Horus clicked his beak and flexed his wing, the one farthest away from Hikaru, on who's shoulder he was sitting.

"Then it's decided, we camp," Kai glanced at the others. Hikaru reached to her shoulder and Horus climbed on her clasped gloved fist.

"Fly Horus, find a clearing!" she commanded, thrusting her fist into the air to give Horus a boost, the bird spread his wings and took off fluently.

"He's handy to have around," Charlene commented.

Hikaru nodded at that, "I had him since he was a fledgling, I caught him by accident in one of my rabbit traps, he tried to steal the rabbit already in the trap, he's a wise bird."

"Why did you name him Horus?" Vega wondered, the name sounded foreign to her, it wasn't English, or even Scottish.

"I named him after I received my spirit from a passing by Gypsy. She spoke of a distant land an ever-vigilant deity of that land. Who was rumored to have the head of a falcon, she also told me that the spirit residing in the jewel on my bow is in fact a patroness of another deity from that land," Hikaru explained.

"Isn't that sacrilege?" Tyson piped up.

"To mere humans it is, but I see it as a great honor to bear a patron of a deity, even of a foreign land. You see when I touched this jewel, the gypsy was shocked that it responded to me, where no man or woman who have ever touched it before, managed to get any sort of response from it," Hikaru paused as she heard a shriek, Horus came back, he sat on her outstretched arm and pointed due east with his wing, clicking his beak, something that surprised everyone who watched.

"Thank you Horus," Hikaru smiled at the bird that shockingly nodded its head and then fluttered to her shoulder where he puffed up, now looking like a little fuzz ball with talons and a beak.

The group was led by Horus to a clearing, the bird would point with his wing when they strayed from the correct direction, he was indeed wise, and almost looked like he understood what was going around him. But that was probably due to the spirit presence around Hikaru, because Wolborg also showed unusual signs of intelligence, even for a wolf.

Meanwhile, Alexander was still leading the group with the aid of his stone.

"The Demons are very close, we should be able to find them before the moon rises, tonight," he spoke.

"Excellent, so perhaps you are not as useless as I had thought," Takara commented. Her black stallion was now leading. Alexander was about to retort to the insult when he saw the woman move her arm towards her dagger, and he knew that she could throw that thing and kill him in a second should she wish too, and she had a second one for Alexandra, one did no mess with assassins by trade, they tended to be very agile on their feet, and very skilled with blades. And seeing as this 'Lady Arashi' was also a demon, it made Alexander worry how much her power augmented when she donned the power of her spirit.

Takara meanwhile was growing weary of the approach, she could already feel energy coming from somewhere in the forest. It was unfocused and Takara could not pin point the location of it, but it was there. Like a dark ominous storm cloud, and with each passing by moment, it was growing more powerful as they neared. The energy seemed to be foreboding her not to come any closer. She knew it was a demon spirit, but what shocked her was that it was so omnipresent, either the demon wielding this spirit was very powerful, or the spirit had no vessel, and was free to control the forest on whim.

"I can already feel the pretense of them, they are very close by," Alexander suddenly spoke.

"Are you feeling it just now?" Takara wondered, was he that inexperienced not have picked up on the ominous dark presence that she felt?

"Yes… we are just about in range now," Alexander replied. Takara smiled at first then laughed out loud. Causing Alexander to glare at her.

"You are a fool boy, I have been able to sense them for an hour now, you truly are as incompetent as I thought. And now I'm beginning to feel the other presences of the group," Takara gripped the reins of her black steed tighter.

"You lie," Alexandra accused.

"Good bye…" Takara spoke, with out so much as a command or a kick in it's sides, the black stallion under Takara accelerated, and galloped off. The twins exchanged glances before giving pursuit.

'I knew she was bad news,' Alexander thought.

Back with the group, they were just finishing up dinner and preparing for sleep.

"I'm full… that rabbit hit the spot," Max spoke, patting his stomach.

"It's bad to sleep on full stomach, you might want to go work some of it off Max," Rei suggested.

"Too tired," Max replied, he was already unraveling his sleeping bundle and spreading out his blanket.

Takara found them an hour later, just as the moon was rising in the sky. She stood behind a tree, her black outfit blending in perfectly. Her black hair fell around her face, further concealing her within the veils of the shadows.

"Well I'll be…" she whispered, "He was right after all, the red knight has quite a group. A samurai even, how amusing…" She watched the wolf that was lying beside one of the girls; his white ears were twitching a little, Takara wondered if the lupine could possibly hear her coming. Her eyes then traveled to her target, she could sense the energy coming off all of them, even the wolf, as if a demonic spirit protected the beast. She reached at the neckline of her shirt and tugged at a leather cord, pulling it free, on it's hung a marble-sized jewel, yellow in color. It seemed to shimmer and flow with energy.

Takara scanned the group again, evaluating her opposition. She could see that the blond knight was half asleep, his hand resting on his stomach, noting the remains of three rabbits it didn't Takara much to figure out that he ate a tad too much and would probably be sluggish in combat, something that would help her. His sword was a simple broadsword, nothing she didn't defeat before. As knights went, they preferred the broad sword as being a balance of power and speed.

She also noted the blond woman sitting among the group, rearranging some herbs in her small pack, Takara noted the lack of a weapon, 'A cleric,' she thought, 'she's not a threat to me,' her eyes moved on.

The other three women in the group were far from harmless, one woman was checking the fletching on her arrows, her bow lying by her side, a powerful weapon Takara noted, if the woman were a good marksman, she would be a threat. The other two women were sword users.

The large broad bastard sword that was behind one's back was a work of art, and it could potentially do damage, Takara made a mental note to avoid that blade. The other woman had a far slimmer and lighter blade, Takara noted this. She was a speed fighter, using speed rather than a heavy blade that could go right through the opponent like the previous woman. If the two worked together, they balanced out each other's flaws and could potentially be lethal, but such a level of teamwork required a lot of training, not many had it.

Then Takara glanced at the Samurai, taking in the detail of his weapons. A Wakizashi and a katana, traditional Samurai arms, but he also had a bow, which made him a versatile fighter; obviously this Samurai was trained if he could vary in weapons.

Then she passed over the silent knight sitting some distance away, leaning against a tree, his crystal blue eyes scanning the group, he seemed to be perhaps the most serious of the group, and the sword he had in his sheath was also a broad sword, but it was longer, almost the length of a bastard sword, but it was still slimmer than that. A perfect balance between power and speed, a rare blade. Give in the hands of a skillful user, it could augment the power phenomenon greatly, giving the user untold power, another lethal combination considering the user in this particular case was the one and only wolf of Nottingham.

Her eyes moved on to the other knight of the group, the dark blue haired one. He was already asleep, but she could feel the power radiating off him strongly, he possessed a powerful demonic spirit, if he could use it properly he would be a difficult adversary. His sword was lying by his side, its blade was odd as it had a curved tip, almost like a Katana blade, but it was broader than any Katana, and it was thicker. A Heavy attack blade, not the greatest at speed, considering it would weigh most users down, but it was still a devastating blade.

And then there was the red knight himself, she heard a story of him being a lethally accurate sword-man, capable of finding the weaknesses of any opponent he faced. And capable of responding to your moves with inhuman speed and accuracy, capitalizing on even the slightest slip you did. His sword, a magnificent work of steel, long, but still broad, it probably weighted quite a bit, but she heard a rumor that he could wield the thing as if it was a dagger, with such ease and prowess that it almost seemed as if the blade was enchanted, not to weight more than a feather.

'My opponent is a worthy adversary for my skill. Not unlike so many before him, this will be quite entertaining,' Takara thought, staying behind her tree, now waiting for the opportune moment to strike.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Takara is up to no good. Will she be able to do what so many failed to do before her, and finally get the better of the infamous red knight? And what about the jewel that Takara possesses, is it but a vessel for a spirit, or does it give more powers… All these answers and more on the next exciting chapter of Spirit Eternal!_


	22. The Magic Wielding Assassin Arashi

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 22. Takara challenges Kai to a match, but the thing is… it doesn't look like she'll be loosing it.

__

_Chapter #22: _The Magic-Wielding Assassin Arashi

The moon continued on its course across the night sky.  Takara was now sitting in a tall branch in a tree, watching the scene, watching for the perfect moment. She almost decided that it came when she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. She watched as the Red Knight sat up, reaching for his water flask, Takara was not bothered by this, moving her right hand under her cloak she drew one of her twin daggers when she heard branches crunching below. Looking down she almost groaned, the twins have arrived, and like true amateurs they were making a racket.

In the silence of the night, a snapping twig was a racket, especially when your enemy had a keen hunter animal in their midst. Takara instantly noted that the white wolf woke up, his ears perked, his jowls raised, exposing his pearly fangs as he growled.

Kai watched the wolf, he woke up thirsty, but hearing the wolf growl he became alert, if anything the lupine had keen ears and nose, far keener than any of theirs. He rose to his feet, grabbing his sword, the sound of the metal blade grinding along the metal inner-layer of it's sheath woke up Rei, who was a light sleeper, even on watch the Samurai could doze off, and still keep an ear open for any sort of disturbance.

"Is something the matter?" he asked.

"The mutt senses something," Kai replied, watching the wolf that raised his nose into the air and was sniffing.

Elsewhere Takara growled and glared down at Alexander and his sister who were looking up at her. The look in her eyes was akin to intense hate. She jumped down from her perch stealthily.

"I hope you two bumbling fools are happy, you just ruined a picture perfect opportunity to finish this," she whispered low.

"Then we're not too late," Alexander commented.

"I do not like this, the wolf senses something. And animals do not lie," Rei commented. Kai nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off the woods, he felt heat in his pocket, searing heat coming from the jewel half he had. Pulling out the jewel fragment out of his pocket it laid on it's broken edge on his palm; it was emitting pulses of light and sparks of fire.

"What's going on?" Charlene mumbled a beam of light hitting her on her face waked her.

"The wolf senses something," Rei explained, Charlene immediately got up and drew her sword; the sound of it being drawn woke up everyone.

"I wouldn't rely on the mutt too much," Tala commented. Kai glanced at him and then at the jewel fragment on his hand, as he stared into the murky depth of the fragment he saw a golden figure move, it looked like a flying bird. The bird suddenly shimmered and transformed into an arrow that was pointing right at the woods.

"We are not alone," Kai spoke. Vega shot up and drew her sword and looked deeply into forest.

"It's too dark to see anything in these woods now, the moon is right above us, it doesn't give any shadows to go by," Max commented.

"I wish there was some way to light things up, torches wont work…" Lilly added. Hikaru glanced at the Samurai and began to thing seriously.

"Rei, you're a light warrior right?" Hikaru asked.

"Yes…" he looked oddly at the huntress.

"Can you use spirit arrows with that bow?" Hikaru wondered. Rei nodded again, unsure of where this was going.

"Well better transform, you can fire your light arrow into the air and light things up." Rei was looking at her oddly.

"That can be done?" Lilly asked in surprise.

"Of course, if Rei focuses his spirit's energy into his arrow and supercharges it, the arrow will be able to glow brighter than any torch," Hikaru continued. Rustling was heard from the woods, the group sprang to a ready.

"Whatever is out there, it is close, very close," Vega spoke. She could feel strong if familiar energy nearby, and it did not make her feel calm. Wolborg neared his master and growled again before he began to sniff the ground frantically.

"I am growing impatient," Tala grumbled, pulling out his sword, the crystal on it's hilt began to glow, he was within an inch of transforming and using his own form of 'magic' and kicking up a blinding blizzard like the one he used to douse the flames when they first fought Alexander in Sherwood Forest.

Rei put his thumb under the hand-guard of his Katana; he was willing to try anything now. Lilly hid behind Max, without a weapon of her own she was dependent on protection in the times of battle.

"Whoever it is, is a coward for staying in the trees," Tyson voiced. There was rustling again as suddenly a woman stepped out, completely clad in black, she had a murderous glare on her features.

"You think I am a coward?" she demanded.

"Who are you and why are you stalking us?" Tala demanded. The woman turned to look at him.

"The wolf of Nottingham, the Dragoness of Ellensburg, and the Red knight, my, my… the three most famous and most sought after demons. All in one place, it must be my lucky day," the woman reached behind her back, grabbing the glaive she had, she pulled it free, exposing the it was a dual-blade glaive, and it was shimmering in the moon light.

"You're a demon hunter, aren't you?" Rei asked.

"A Samurai, a warrior of light," Takara looked at the young man standing there, "Tell me, have you ever met a real warrior of Darkness? Have you ever met a real Ninja?" Rei's eyes widened at that and that caused Takara to chuckle, "Doesn't matter… The red knight, I have come for your sword, and your life!" The woman raised the glaive in her hands and spun it out expertly, making the illusion of one smooth solid sweeping blade, like a discus.

"Put her out of her misery Kai, the woman is clearly a hazard to herself wielding that thing like that," Tala commented coldly.

Kai rolled his sword in his hand before charging, Takara gasped and leapt back, bringing the left blade of her glaive to block the slash. Kai charged again, the woman leapt back again, this time using the right blade of her glaive to block the slash.

"Very good, the legend is true, you are good with that blade, but you are holding… BACK!" with the last word she unleashed her saw disk, swiping at Kai across, barely allowing him any room to dodge.

"Kai! Be careful! That thing will cut you in half!" Vega warned. Kai glared at her as if she was overstating the obvious, meanwhile he turned to the woman, flames exploded from the hilt of his sword, and the flames spread and surrounded him. His armor materialized and a second later he was on the attack again. Takara leapt away again, she was amazingly agile on her feet, as if she had the agility of a cat and the strength of a ferocious dog.

"She's gone! That glaive can't possibly go through Kai's spirit armor. It is just a regular blade," Tyson noted.

Alexander and Alexandra were watching the fight, Alexander was frowning, "Why doesn't she transform?" Alexandra wondered.

"She must be capable to do this without transforming. Look she is still dodging his blows, that glaive must be a ninja weapon. You heard her, she said she was a ninja, and such power… she must be well trained," Alexander explained.

Takara suddenly jumped back at Kai slashed again, "I'm far from gone," she spoke; energy began to flow around her. Lightning began to spark around her wildly as she stood and gripped her glaive in both hands. Her clothing began to billow and suddenly there was a flash of lightning and a clap of thunder. The group raised their hands to shield their faces from the flash of light. When they finally looked there stood the assassin girl.

She had now a black tight fitting outfit, with a gold chest plate. Black boots and golden shin guards, Gold forearm guards. Her headdress was also gold, a black cloth mask concealing the bottom portion of her face. Her hair was now gathered in a high ponytail, and two long black strips of cloth billowed from behind her head, their tips reaching the lower of her back. Around her neck she had a black scarf, tied at the nape of her neck, it's two ends hanging down. The glaive in her hands also changed, its wooden handle became metal-plated. Her twin daggers were in plain view now, but they were now like pitch forks, Ninja Sais.

"That's strange armor," Lilly commented.

"She's a Ninja, I didn't want to believe it, but I believe what I see," Rei put a thumb under the hand-guard of his Katana, pushing the blade up by a thumb length, his free hand reaching for the hilt.

"Kai will still beat her," Tyson commented.

"Not if she's trained decently, Ninjas are agile warriors. They possess unbelievable speed, and skill," Rei argued.

Takara meanwhile advanced at the Red Knight as she smirked behind her mask. "What's the matter? Where's you confidence now?" she asked. She shifted the glaive in her hand; the scarf behind her back began to flow as electricity sparked wildly around her body. "Come and get it unless you're a coward. Come and lets see if you have what it takes to face the lightning dog," the electricity continued to swirl as suddenly a yellow glow formed on the center of her chest plate. Three pairs of black eyes materialized on the chest plate as a golden relief of a three-headed dog formed. The glow was in the center of the dog's central head.

"Get her! Before she powers up! Or can't you feel the energy radiating off her?" Rei called.

Takara moved her hand to her side, electricity flowing down her arm, into her hand, she began to rotate the glaive and it was gaining speed.

"It won't work on me twice!" Kai lunged foreword, sword raised. The woman jumped back, stopping the spin of her glaive. Suddenly she moved so fast her body became a blur. She appeared behind Kai.

"Much too slow," Takara taunted. Kai turned around again sharply, raising his sword, the woman dodged again.

"There has to be a way to beat her, but how, she moves faster than any human I have ever seen before," Hikaru spoke in a shocked tone.

"There is, but only another spirit of lightning can match her speed," Rei voiced.

"I had just about enough," Charlene raised her sword, "If he cant match her speed, well then I'm going to have to the try and even things out, and watch his back" she moved into the fray, flames exploding around her as Celeste's armor materialized.

Takara glared but didn't seem too bothered by the lopsided numbers against her. "Stay out of this Charlene," Kai commanded.

"No!" Charlene replied, flames were still circling about her, "She is inhumanly fast, even for a spirit warrior. And there has to be a reason for that, but… what?" she wondered.

"You're right, there is a reason…" Takara thrust her hand to her side, "But… there is no point in me unleashing my full power," more electricity began to flow down her arm, suddenly her fingers uncoiled but the glaive did not fall. It continued to float, supported by the lightning charge coming from the woman. Suddenly it began to rotate and in a matter of a second it was a fast disk-like blur.

"You're MINE!" She called and thrust her hand foreword in an elegant arc, the glaive was released from the grip of her magnetic field, and the glaive was heading right at Kai, like a saw disk, an airborne one.

The others gasped. Kai dodged the blade just in time, the saw disk continued to fly until it rotated horizontally and rebounded, flying back at Takara, she raised on hand above her head just as the saw disk flew over, trapping it in her magnetic pull, stopping it. Curling her fingers around its handle again.

"Such power…" Alexander watched from the bushes. Alexandra didn't like thing at all.

"She is far from a regular demon, with such power… even we stand no chance."

**_Author Notes:_**_ Nothing grand in this chapter. But you'll have to stick around for the next chapter to see if the gang can stop Takara. Before she causes serious damage. This is sort of like a prologue to a chapter. Because it came out a tad too short for my liking. But oh well… I'll do much better next time, promise!_


	23. The Jewel Of Flames

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The long-awaiting continuation of chapter 22!

__

_Chapter #23: _The Jewel Of Flames

"Takara, stop this right now, there is no reason for you to fight us," Charlene spoke.

"There is a reason, I am being paid handsomely for this job, and it will be done," Takara replied.

"Then you leave us no choice," Rei drew his Katana, light exploding from the diamond at its hilt, but yet the samurai held his armor back, he was never the aggressor.

"We will fight, and you will have to defeat all of us," Vega drew her own bastard sword, in a flash of black light she was in her dragon armor, Takara took a step back. Now that she saw the Dragoness fully armored she realized what was the presence she felt in the forest as she drew near. Now it was clear, it was the demonic dragon that the dragoness controlled.

"Money, the corruption of human kind," Lilly voiced

"Money, the living energy of human kind, without it a person does not expect to survive," Takara replied.

Tyson pulled out his own sword, "You are going down!" the air around him began to swirl as the jewel on the hilt of his sword ignited alight. The air moved around him in such a way that in it an aura of a coiling dragon formed, barely visible. Steel plate armor materialized around him, colored in gray, a blue cloak behind his shoulders. And on the chest place a golden dragon formed, different from the one on Vega's chest plate in a sense that it was less serpentine, had four limbs, and now wings. Where Vega's was longer, with only two front limbs, and huge wings. As the armor settled a blast of air shot out from around the now armored dragoon knight, and the armor bristled with energy.

Vega was already blocking Takara's access to Kai, but now Tyson also moved in the way, as the two dragoon warriors neared, their armor began to bristle with energy, the rival dragons responding in each other's presence.

Takara moved back, wondering where the hell Alexandra and her good for nothing brother were, like it or not they were her backup support. And if they were cowering now, looking for her to exhaust this group, they had another thing coming.

"Is that supposed to impress me? All of you willing to die for him?" Takara gripped her glaive tighter, the glow in the center of the Cerberus's middle head on her chest plate intensified, Takara could feel the power of the jewel react, something in those two knights was worrying the spirit of her armor to the point of him calling unto all the power of the jewel.

Lilly meanwhile moved toward Kai, "Are you alright?" she asked in a worried tone, the Red knight nodded curtly, not taking his eyes off his opponent. Tyson was the first to lunge at the woman, sword raised, she jumped away skillfully, and that's when Vega moved. Takara spun around sharply, pulling out one of her sai's, trapping the blade of the bastard sword between the sai's forks. She moved to slash at Vega with her glaive, but Vega leapt aside, retracting her blade, she saw that now Takara was clumsier wielding that large heavy glaive with one hand, if her bandit days taught her anything, it was capitalizing on her opponent's weakness. Tyson lunged again, Takara saw this coming and grinned.

"Look out Tyson! Ninjas can –" Rei didn't finish as Takara spun kicked, her foot making a solid impact with Tyson's chest plate, sending him back and into a tree with the momentum of the kick. "-Use martial arts," Rei finished slowly, his warning coming a tad too late.

"Now he tells me," Tyson grumbled.

"Okay that's it," Charlene lunged in as well, Takara leapt aside, letting the woman pass her, just as Charlene was turning around Takara used her magic again to spin out her glaive again.

"Good bye!" She smirked and sent the glaive flying.

Kai saw this and moved at it, in the last second he managed to shove the countess aside, a bit more gruffly than it was called for, but the glaive only caught the edge of his cloak, chopping the cloth clean off. It rotated horizontally again and rebounded, allowing Takara to catch it again.

Vega lunged at Takara from behind, the ninja assassin spun around and once again blocked the slash with her sai, "Your armor clutters to much when you move to strike," she hissed. Energy seemed to shimmer around Takara as he scarf began to flow, suddenly two chains began to lash around her back, previously having been concealed by her scarf, each chain was tipped by what looked like a canine set of jaws.

"Say hello to the jaws of Raikou," Takara said, one of the chains suddenly shot foreword, grabbing Vega's wrist, the other soon shot foreword too, that one was sparking with lightning.

"I'm still here!" Tyson lunged at Takara from behind, having finally regained his bearings, forcing her to let go of Vega. At that moment Charlene stepped in as well, raising her sword. Kai was right behind her.

"You're done, so just give up," Tyson ground out, she had his sword trapped between the forks of her sai, and was remarkably strong for a lithely armored warrior.

"Never," Takara barked back, energy began to flow around her. Rei kept watching he shook her head.

"She will not give up, giving up would be a dishonor. In that sense, we Samurai and Ninja are alike, we considering giving up as cowardice, and cowardice as being dishonorable," he spoke.

"We we're going to make it easy on you…" Tyson spoke, angling his sword, trying to push the woman back so her sai would release its grip on his sword. Vega lunged at the woman again and almost had her when an arrow shot from the forest, hitting her sword blade with such force she almost lost grip of it. The arrow was no normal food and metal arrow, it was yellow, and it was sparking with lightning.

At that moment Wolborg barked and leapt into the trees, growling. A second later a wolf howl echoed and a blast of cold air erupted from the forest, blowing frozen leaves off trees.

"We have more guests," Rei transformed as well, his samurai armor seemed to glow for an instant, and the light coming off it lit the whole camp site, revealing two dark figures in the forest. The figures began to move foreword, revealing themselves. It was Alexander and his sister. Alexandra was armored, her spirit armor didn't look like normal knight armor, it was archer armor, plated with glowing golden yellow metal, and the headband also had small ears of a dragon on it.

Tyson finally wrestled Takara to backup against a tree, she was growing tired facing so many opponents at one time, and that's where numbers gave you more of an advantage, your single opponent tired out a lot faster.

"Some assassin you are," Alexander commented; drawing his blade, in a flash he charged, armor materializing around him midrun. Alexandra strung another glowing arrow with a smirk. She turned it at one of the only three people who were holding back, prime target the defenseless cleric. Max saw this and moved in her way, but before Alexandra could shoot, Wolborg reappeared, his crystalline wings out in the open, the white fur on his front right paw was matted with frozen blood, with a howl the beast kicked up another snowing wind blast, before leaping at Alexandra, knocking her down unto her stomach.

Tyson only had a second to jump away and avoid Alexander's charge, "You three are insane," he spoke. Kai moved at his long time adversary and drew Alexander's attention from Tyson.

Takara was tired and breathing hard now, the energy waves cascading off her were weak now, before they were unbelievably powerful but now with each passing second they were growing weaker.

Vega meanwhile put her sword against the back of Alexandra's neck, Wolborg sat back on his hunches and whined, raising his bloody fur, licking at the frozen blood like a cat.

"Why won't that blasted mutt die?" Alexandra asked. Tala approached the downed archer and put his foot on her back.

"What do you mean bitch, what did you do to him?" he hissed.

"Nothing demon, nothing Alexander won't do to you in time," the woman replied, "And get your boot off by back!" she hissed.

"Kill her Vega," Tala replied, reaching for his own sword.

Meanwhile Rei apprehended Takara, who he was now holding by the shoulders, immobilizing her.

"Don't make it more difficult than it has to be, we don't want to hurt you, but if you force us, we will," he told her. "You have my word as a samurai that we wont hurt you intentionally." Takara relaxed somewhat, that and his grip was iron solid, she couldn't move at all. His armor was also not fully metal, so her dog jaws couldn't shock him into letting go.

Alexander and Kai continued fighting aside from the group. Alexander saw his sister immobilized and at the mercy of the supposedly merciless dragoness of Ellensburg. This only served to fuel his ire.

"I want my half of the stone back," Alexander demanded, blocking another impact from Kai who was not giving him any chance to retaliate.

"Finders keepers," Kai replied gruffly. The two didn't notice, but everyone else did. The power surges building around them, twin glows of red began to form around the two warriors.

"It is rightfully mine!" Alexander barked back, bringing his sword upwards clumsily, the slash was slow and clumsy and Kai easily moved out of the way.

"It might as well be mine, you're in no shape to use it!" the knight responded, slashing across, causing Alexander to stumble back, when he did more energy seemed to flare around the red knight. Flames danced around his sword freely now, and the red glow became apparent to both of them, the jewel half that Kai possessed was reacting to something. Little flares of fire were dancing around him, causing everyone to watch in mute shock.

Takara struggled against the hold the Samurai had on her, he was watching the event unfold, and she knew that now was the time to strike. The energy continued to swirl and Alexander edged foreword, weary, when he suddenly charged, Kai responded by raising his sword, the instant the blades touched more energy exploded from both of them, fire encircled the two warriors, causing any loose cloth to billow on unfelt winds.

"What is going on? His energy, it's… peaking," Lilly commented, her necklace was glowing brightly, suddenly rings of lightning exploded from it, as Lilly involuntarily transformed, a staff materializing in front of her from thin air.

Takara ripped herself from the grip of the Samurai just as Kai sent Alexander back, she raised a sai, poised to strike but the knight turned, everytinhg seemingly slowed for a second as he raised his sword, pointing it straight at the woman.

"Die!" Takara called; ready to plunge her sparking sai into his armor. But before she could, his sword emitted a jet of powerful flames, the flames hit the assassin square in the chest, blowing her back right into a tree, causing it to splinter, but not fall over. A round yellow jewel flew out of her chest plate from the impact as the chest plate crumbled and fell away.

'He… he broke my armor!' Takara stared, eyes wide and unblinking, 'He actually broke my armor!' was her last thought as the woman lost consciousness from the impact against the tree.

Alexander charged again, drawing his own dagger, this move caught Kai by surprise; he was surprised at what happened. The dagger caught his shoulder armor as he was forced back, Alexander used the momentum of the charge to drive him all the way into a tree hard, ramming the blade into the trunk, pinning the knight there.

"Kai!" Charlene called, lunging foreword as Alexander raised his sword to deliver the final blow. Before she could reach him however, flames once again exploded from the armor surrounding the red knight, there was an audible shriek as the flames took the form of a large bird, the tree to which he was pinned burst ablaze, and incinerated within a seconds, setting the knight free, reaching over he pulled out the dagger stuck in his shoulder armor, but no blood came, he wasn't wounded, Alexander completely missed the flesh under the armor with his thrust. The bird continued to hover over the red knight.

"It's alright Charlene," he spoke, advancing at Alexander who edged back. The bird suddenly flapped its wings and charged at the demon hunter. Alexander turned tail and ran, but the bird continued to chase him, and with a swoop and a slash of it flaming Talons, blood flew, along with a half of familiar red jewel. The bird landed, satisfied, it ducked it's head low and picked up the other half the jewel, the first half embedded in the center of it's forehead. It seemingly swallowed the other half as a glow erupted in the center of it's forehead, before their eyes the jewel reformed, now whole, the bird shrieked and vanished, it's flames extinguishing, the now-whole jewel fell dormant on the forest floor.

Kai suddenly slumped to his knees; the armor around him vanished just like the bird did, in dying flames. The knight was breathing hard and erratically. A second later he gathered himself and rose to his feet, approaching he kneeled to gather now whole jewel, "As I said Alexander, this stone is now mine," a dark expression settled on his features.

**_Author Notes:_**_ You just glimpsed the awesome power that Alexander couldn't control. But a few things remain to be said and done, what are these stones and how are they holding this much power? What did Dranzer do to Alexander, and what will happen to Takara? Stick around to find out!_


	24. Takara’s Gift

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 24. Takara reveal her hidden skill when her village is attacked and nearly burned down by royal guards, and she vows revenge? On whom? Read on!

__

_Chapter #24: _Takara's Gift

"Let me go!" Alexandra hollered, drawing everyone's attention to her, Tala still had his boot on her back, effectively pinning the woman down.

"Why should we?" Tyson asked. The woman trashed some, making Tala shift more weight on the foot on her back, which stopped her thrashing.

"I say we kill her, and be rid of one of them," Tala added, glancing at his pet who was still licking his paw, but as the crystalline wings vanished from him and he reverted back into his normal guise, blood began to flow from that paw, causing the wolf to whine. "What did you brother do to my wolf whore?" Tala hissed, this surprised everyone, they were used to him calling Vega a 'wench' by now, but everyone could tell he didn't mean it, but now he meant it.

"He just cut his paw, I don't know, I didn't really see, let me go!" Alexandra was begging now. Tala moved his foot off her and turned away.

"It's okay Tala, I can help, it's just a cut," Lilly stepped in, she knelt by the wolf, and stretched out her hand, the lupine whined but let the woman put her hand on his head, scratching him behind the ear. "Here's a good wolf," Lilly cooed affectionately, bringing her other hand to the wolf's damaged paw, she closed her eyes and focused. A glow exploded from the center of her chest plate, her hand began to glow as well and as she placed it over the wolf's cut, the blood stopped flowing.

"Amazing…" Vega commented.

"It's nothing, I could do this ever since I got my pendant, it only works on small cuts thought," the cleric rose to her feet, brushing out her skirt. Alexandra rose to her feet, grabbed her bow and ran off before anyone could stop her.

"That's still amazing," Charlene added, her armor exploded and vanished from around her in a shower of sparks. The others followed example, discarding their spirit armor. Then Lilly glanced at the out cold assassin. Something in the grass caught her attention, shifting her staff she approached it and kneeled, picking up a round glowing yellow jewel, it was a deep yellow, but as her gauntlets came in contact with it, the stone shifted in color and began to pulsate.

"What's this?" Lilly asked. Behind her the assassin came around with a groan, she felt energy coming from somewhere nearby, a lot of it. Opening her eyes she took a second to let her vision to stop swimming and then she saw it, the Cleric woman, holding her jewel, looking utterly clueless.

"Give that back," she mumbled.

"What?" Lilly turned her head, "You're still alive?"

"You sound surprised," Takara argued, she rose to her feet, a glow formed on her as a new one replaced her previously shattered chest-plate.

"No…" Lilly argued, taking a step back.

"I said… give that back!" with that said Takara lunged to grab the stone, Lilly leapt back, but Takara was still faster, the second both their hands touched the jewel, energy exploded from it. Lightning cracked about the two of them.

"What's going on?" Lilly was shocked, but her fingers refused to let go of the stone, and Takara's glare was quickly turning murderous.

"The power… I can feel a lot of power building up between them," Vega commented, black vapor began to rise from her sword, Kaosu-Dragoon was responding to something.

Takara grinned as lightning continued to spark around her, suddenly there was a loud thunder boom as lightning exploded around her, it was now swirling like a flame, but it was still made of lightning. Three pairs of black eyes lit up in the flames as a form began to take shape. A form of a huge three-headed dog. It was larger than the flaming bird apparition of the flaming bird that appeared before. But the light it cast around the clearing lit it up like the sun's light.

"Lilly look out!" Hikaru raised her bow, quickly forming a glowing green arrow. The dog suddenly lunged at Lilly, baring all three sets of its fangs. The girl shrieked in terror and raised her staff.

"Lilly!" Max called lunging in to at least try and draw the dog away from the girl. But just as the beast touched the staff, it recoiled, lightning exploded around Lilly, making her hair rise perfectly up, the opened her eyes, and they were glowing bright yellow. Wisps of lightning circled the girl making the air around her glow; the dog drew back and closed his jaws. As he was made wholly of lightning, the air continued to glow brightly.

"What's happening?" Tyson wondered in utter shock.

"That stone… doesn't it look a bit like that red stone Alexander had?" Charlene wondered.

The two women continued to have a tug-of-war match over the stone as neither wanted to give it up. Lightning continued to swirl around Lilly as it was beginning to take a shape of a humanoid. The figure had the head of a cat, but the body of a woman, clad in a revealing linen dress, with jewelry around her arms. Energy billowed from the sides of Lilly's forearms as two metal spike-like blades materialized there and claws dislodged from her gloved fingers, digging into the stone with a loud crunch. The staff in her free hand began to glow as a spear point appeared on its tip.

"Give up Takara," Lilly spoke in a cold confident voice, so much unlike her usual calm and caring manner. Suddenly lightning flashed overhead and thunder boomed. A fork of lightning erupted from the dark clouds that weren't there before, hitting the spot between the two women, blinding everyone.

When the light subsided, there was a crater where the lightning hit, on the bottom were Lilly and Takara, still holding the stone between them as energy fell and the two apparitions, both woman and dog vanished. There was a cracking noise and suddenly the stone they held fell apart, seemingly cleaved in half, causing both to stumble back. The two halves began to glow and shimmer, and their broken straight edges evened out. The halves became smaller, but round, whole.

"What happened?" Vega wondered. Lilly fell to her knees at that, the armor around her vanishing.

"Lilly!" Charlene raced instantly to her side, and so did Max. The armor vanished from around both of them as Takara was looking at the now smaller jewel she held. Looking up she saw everyone release their armor.

"The stones, they split evenly… and I feel power coursing through me, dark power," Lilly whispered. Hesitantly she rose to her feet, Charlene moved to help her up.

"What is that stone you were fighting over woman?" Tala demanded coldly. Takara glared at him.

"None of your business, demon," she barked, "And you! You broke it!" she glared at Lilly.

"Leave Lilly alone!" Max replied, moving to block Takara's access to Lilly, he was a relatively new knight but he knew why the code of chivalry was there for, and he was adamant about keeping the frailer cleric safe. Hikaru patted her hawk, willing him to calm, the bird was shifting uncomfortably, it sensed something but when it was close Hikaru knew he would warn them.

Rei was looking closely at the stones the girls were holding; his arms were folded loosely over his chest, "Is it just me, or does that stone act a bit like the one Alexander had, just… differently," he theorized.

"This is a druid relic, and I demand the other half of it, the druid shamans entrusted me to safe-guard it from Demons like you!" Takara made a lunge for it but Lilly leapt back, throwing up her hand.

"Stop!" she commanded. Takara hit some sort of invisible barrier that became visible when she touched it, and the barrier seemed to be focused on Lilly's outstretched hand.

"What the…" Takara stepped back.

"Calm down Takara, tell us about these… relics, what are they?" Hikaru wondered. Suddenly Horus shrieked on Hikaru's shoulder and flew up, he floated above and pointed due southeast. Hikaru looked and gasped. "Smoke! A lot of it!"

"What?" Takara looked up as well. "Oh _Kami_ no! That's my village!" she spoke in utter shock and disbelief. Sticking two fingers into her mouth she let out a long piercing whistle. A black horse galloped into the clearing, the ninja woman mounted it and rode off, there was a flash and a clap of thunder as she transformed back into her armored form, the horse under her also transformed, it was now golden-armored with a long, lightning-fork shaped unicorn spike.

The horse's hooves began to spark as he accelerated into a full gallop. But a second later he accelerated even faster, pushed to go faster by the power of Raikou.

"We have to follow her, there are probably villagers in trouble!" Hikaru nearly commanded Charlene, and Vega instantly followed.

"Healing, I can do that," Lilly followed as well. The guys followed as well, Rei was first, and Kai and Tala last, and Wolborg seemed to be okay as he raced after his master. Soon enough the group was mounted, following the bright glow that was undoubtedly the armored assassin ahead.

Hours seemed to pass like days, but the group finally made it. Takara was mounted at the gate, frozen in place. The scene before them was horrendous; the village was completely engulfed in flames. The small creek running by the village seemed to be glowing red as it reflected the flames. But there in the center of the village were about thirty royal guards, some of them held torches. Other held hostages, and there was a cage cart, half filled with villages. The guards were pushing more in. It didn't take long to figure out what was going on.

"How dishonorable, attacking a helpless village," Rei remarked.

"They will pay," Takara hissed. Before anyone could say anything the woman charged in, still mounted, her glaive was in one hand, the reins clutched in the other. "Die!" she shrieked as she attacked the guards, who instantly pulled out their pikes, halberds, and swords.

"We have to help her guys, she doesn't stand a chance alone!" Lilly begged.

"She's right… and Kaosu thirsts for battle, even he doesn't like what those guards did," Vega replied. In a second the dragoness moved in, transforming mid-gallop, her black shire became his blue/black armored unicorn form and reared hard on the stone paved floor, when he brought his hooves down, the rock under them cracked. The others also moved in, transforming.

"Demons!" one guard called as his sword broke against the neck armor on Tala's white stallion. A second later he was dead on the floor, throat slit open by Tala's sword. Horus was whizzing about the battlefield, occasionally diving low to slash at a guard with his lethally sharp talons, his talons went right through the frail iron or bronze helmets, opening them like tin cans. The guards weren't half bad, so the battle was drawn out. Wolborg, his paw was still somewhat hurt, so he wasn't that active, but he was savagely protective of his master and would bite anyone who attempted to sneak up on Tala from behind. Where his bit, that place would free, causing the guard to scream in pain.

Hikaru was taking out guards sniper-style with her deadly energy arrows. Lilly was hanging back, occasionally hitting a passing guard on the back of the head with her staff. Even if wasn't sharp; it was enough to knock a guard out.

Guards instantly recognized the armor of the infamous red knight, so Kai had his hands full with guards all around him. But for everyone his disposed off, it seemed like two replaced them.

Rei was disposing of his enemies with all the grace of a well-trained Samurai, with little to no excess movement, his training was proving to be an asset, and the guards really didn't know how to counter a trained samurai, they never saw one before even.

Charlene and Vega were fighting back to back practically, keep each other's blind spots covered, the two were taking down a guard after guard with expert swordsmanship. One might have though they were knights had it not been for the clear feminine curves of their armors.

Tyson and Max were side by side, taking things out medieval style, Tyson was brutal, he went right for the kill, with his armor, he didn't even have to defend, any sword that came in contact with his armor broke. Pikes were no match either, and Hikaru previously shot down all the Halberdiers. Max was going somewhat defensive, he didn't have a fancy for blood, so he wanted the guards to get the point and give up, they stood no chance against his thicker armor, it was evident that it was thicker, even for spirit armor.

Takara was like a Norse berserk, ruthless, enraged, and brutal. All around here were bodies, sometimes decapitated, other times with missing limbs. Her glaive gave no opportunity for the guards. Burning buildings began to collapse around them support structures have been incinerated by the heat of the flames. Thirty guards soon become ten, and then zero. Bodies strewed the street, the stone was now painted red and the flames made everything look red, like blood.

"There is no way we can extinguish this fire," Rei spoke as he lowered his Katana blade.

"Curses!" Takara hissed. She glanced at the villagers who have fainted from shock. Other villagers formed a line by the creek, passing buckets, but the attempts were futile. "If I hadn't left the village, this would not have happened! The king wanted me out of the village so he could eradicate it! How didn't I see it!" she hissed.

"You were sent by the king after us?" Kai asked. Takara nodded slowly.

"He expected you to defeat me, that way he could easily send his men to destroy my village and expect you to defeat me, and he would've had his way too!"

"It would seem the king has a thing against all manners of people with 'powers', it would explain things," Max theorized.

"He's a stupid fool! He doesn't understand that one of us can do what ten of his guards can't! He's an old senile fool!" Takara barked back. At that instant her armor flashed and clouds began to gather overhead, "May his lord have mercy on him, because I wont be showing him any," she added, dismounting, closing her eyes, clasping her hands before her, palms open, fingertips pointing up, as if in a prayer. At that instant a yellow spherical glow erupted from the center of her chest plate. Lightning cracked overhead and thunder boomed. Suddenly the heavens opened up and rain began to pour. Not just a trickle, or droplets, a downpour. The flames began to douse and fall as the torrential downpour doused them.

"She's… causing the rain!" Charlene spoke in utter shock.

"Amazing!" Lilly added. The rain quickly doused all the flames and not a second too soon. Just as the last embers died, the woman slumped unto her knees and fell foreword in a dead faint.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Evil cliffhanger. So what now? Will Takara be alright? And what is of Druid Relics? Stick around for the next exciting chapter of SE to find out!_

**_Special:_**_ 'Kami' incase you don't know. Is sort of a divine spirit in Japanese religion. It could be termed as 'God' but it related more to polytheistic Shinto religion._


	25. Musing On the Truth

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is chapter 25. The continuation of the cliffy on the last chapter. Realizations come to pass and the group decides to help Takara.

__

_Chapter #25: _Musing On the Truth

Lilly immediately raced to the fallen woman. She leaned low and was happy to hear breathing coming from the woman. It was deep, and very rhythmical. She was in a deep state of sleep.

"She's okay, just… asleep," Lilly voiced.

"Falling asleep on the job huh, my kind of person," Tyson commented. Some peasants gathered around, watching the scene. The prisoners in the cage were now begging to be released. Max approached the cage.

"The key is probably on the guards," he spoke.

"I am not touching bloody corpses, especially those made by her," Hikaru pointed a finger at Takara.

"It's okay Hikaru, I don't need a key, Draciel gives me not only turtle-like defense, but he also gives me his strength," with that said Max grabbed the padlock on the door, before their eyes he effortlessly crumbled it and threw it away, opening the door, the shocked villagers jumped out and ran to rejoin the families.

Rei approached the closest villager, "Excuse me, is there an inn in this town, one of your people is hurt," he spoke. The elderly man shook his head.

"Aye laddie… there was an inn 'ere. I ran it, but you're looking at it," the man pointed at the pile of blackened, charcoaled wood standing across the street. Rei hung his head at that, but the man continued, causing the Samurai to look up again, "Lady Arashi is a tough lassie, take 'er to Lord Ephidel, 'e'll take care of 'er," the elderly Scott spoke.

"Where can I find this lord?" Rei wondered. The elderly man raised his eyebrow at him.

"You're not from around 'ere, are you laddie? That there is the lord's manse, he is very kind to travelers. And 'e'll be extra grateful for you saving our village. Even if you are demons, but demon or not, were you evil, you wouldn't 'ave saved us," the man spoke.

"Thank you," Vega spoke to the man in Gaelic, taking him by surprise.

"Aye, think nothing of it lassie, it's the least I could do. I would've given all of you free rooms, 'ad I any to give," the man shook his head again and walked off. One by one the spirit warriors shed their armors, revealing their true forms. Even if spirit armor wasn't made of real metal, it still acted like metal, and metal got hot when close to fire. The only ones who seemed not really effected by that were Vega, Max, Charlene, and Kai.

Rei moved to the downed demon huntress, Lilly had rotated her on her back and was sitting on the floor next to her. She looked up and smiled at Rei as he approached closer.

"So what now?" Tyson asked.

"We go to see this Ephidel, like that man suggested. He is the lord of this fief," Vega spoke.

"We cant carry Takara there, it will hurt her further," Lilly spoke. Tala glanced at the cage cart, the horses were still there, because of their blinds over their eyes, the flames and the fighting didn't scare them, but the beasts were still nervous.

"We can use this cart," he suggested. Everyone glanced at him oddly.

"That's actually a good idea," Vega began aloud, "Coming from him," she added to Charlene in a whisper. The countess grinned.

"Someone will still have to lift her once to put her on the cart, another time to get her off the cart," Lilly pointed out.

Meanwhile all this was happening, Rei kneeled by the fallen Ninja, there was a flare of yellow energy around her; the protective three-headed canine spirit was displeased by the proximity of a Samurai. Rei placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, _'Calm down now Raikou, I will not hurt your mistress, it's would not be honorable of me,'_ Rei though, he was unsure if the spirit could hear him, but if he were just as sensitive as Driger, he would hear him. The energy died down, the beast did hear him. Looping one arm under her shoulders and one under her knees he fluently lifted the woman up, shifting her weight so the twin hilts of his Katana and Wakizashi weren't in the way. At that all conversation in the background halted.

"What are you doing Rei?" Hikaru piped up.

"I am taking her to Lord Ephidel," the samurai replied casually. The group watched in shock as the white-clad man walked towards the manse, the woman in his arms. For all she weighed, Rei felt none of it. The telltale glow of the diamond on the hilt of his Katana gave the explanation as to why.

The others followed. Charlene meanwhile grabbed the rains of Takara's horse and picked up her glaive, surprised at the weight of the thing. Takara made the thing look light as a feather by wielding it like she did, but in fact it was heavy, very heavy for a throwing weapon. The weapon didn't glow or even respond to her touch, showing that it was not what housed the canine spirit from which Takara drew her power, in the same hand she took hold of the reins of her own horse and followed after the group.

The group arrived by the manse. It was a spacious building with a garden, fence, and gate. To Lilly it looked a bit like a monastery. The garden in the front was completely untouched by the flames that raged not an hour before. The flowers were in full bloom. The gates opened as some servants rushed to them. Three men took their horses to the stables, while an elderly woman inspected the group with a scrutinizing eye. Her plain dress showed that the woman was plump, and probably around fifty years of age.

"Thank you for bring Takara home, I know who you are though. I have seen you coming, you are the ones she was sent to kill," the woman spoke in a cool tone.

"Indeed, but we are not the ones who did this to her," Rei replied.

"I know that silly," the woman replied, ushering them inside the gates, "I know what that girl is capable of, and that rain storm earlier was no real rain storm, she caused it. And exhausted herself to fainting. You need not tell me. It has happened before," the woman explained. The woman was friendly in a way, which made the group calm down. Without a word she lead them upstairs towards a large door, which she opened, revealing a posh guest bedroom.

It was colored in gold and greens, velvet and silks, with a king size canopy bed. "Put her here young man, and I will go call a healer, she will need to be looked after before she faints, and you might want to take those weapons off her, she will thrash in her sleep soon. And I do not want her to stab herself," the woman explained. Rei did as he was being told and laid the woman on the bed. He reached for the Sais.

"No Rei! Don't touch them!" Lilly called, she felt energy emanate from the weapons. Just as Rei's fingers were an inch above the weapons, a flare of yellow energy exploded from them, sending the samurai stumbling back. Lightning flowed through the weapons.

"Raikou may have allowed you to help his mistress, but he doesn't want you to separate him from her. He's a possessive beast, I can feel it," Lilly explained as she drew near.

"Lilly, how do you know all of this?" Charlene wondered.

"I don't know, I just began to… sense things ever since, ever since I got half of the stone Takara had. I don't know how or why, or even how," Lilly explained. She clasped her hands. And fidgeted nervously.

"Leave now, let the lady rest," the elderly woman interjected, "I need to call the healer."

"That will not be required madam, I'm a healer," Lilly spoke up.

"Are you now child?" the elderly woman glanced at Lilly with an appraising eye, making the petite blond feel very nervous. "Alright, just tell me what you need."

"I will need some warm water and a compress, also if it's possible when she wakes up, she will need energy, so food…" Lilly began. The others left the room, leaving the former nun to do her 'magic'.

"Is it just my imagination, or do things seem a bit odd," Hikaru began.

"In what sense?" Tyson wondered.

"In a sense that the king attacking his own people, why would he do that?" Hikaru explained.

"That _is_ odd come to think of it. I know for a fact that the king has been sickly lately, he should not even be concerned with one woman," Max piped up.

"Could be it be someone else then?" Charlene wondered.

"I wouldn't know, I'm a low level knight, were I his majesty's royal paladin, I would've known more." Max replied.

"I don't know much either, royalty was never fond of us Deamens," Charlene added. Shifting the dual-bladed glaive she still held in her arms. She decided to keep it safe for Takara for the time being.

"One of these days you have to tell us why is that," Hikaru idly spoke. Charlene nodded in agreement, she would've told them now, but now was not the time nor place.

"Royal orders usually come by letter, sealed by the wax print of the king's ring, if the king is indeed sickly, I doubt he would have the ring with him. He would keep it in his vault, where anyone with a key to it could get the ring and send false orders," Kai suddenly spoke up. Previously he remained completely silent, just taking in the information as it came to him.

"How do you know all of this?" Charlene wondered.

"My grandfather is the same way, and once or twice I had to 'cancel' invitations to certain guests that came to the annual Hiwatari ball," Kai replied. Everyone stared at him.

"What sort of guests?" Charlene wondered.

"Families of single women that grandfather seemed particularly interested in seeing me marry," he whispered so that only Charlene could hear, since she was standing right next to him. With that said the red knight walked off, having said too much already.

"Suppose it is someone else, the question is why," Vega spoke up.

"Simple, someone sees that demon huntress as a threat, she is after all like us. She was sent to kill Kai, or get killed herself, a win-win situation in any case." Tala interjected.

"But that still doesn't explain why attack a defenseless village. You saw it, it has no walls, no fortification towers, the sentries were unarmed. It can't be just about Takara," Rei folded his arms.

"Rei, what is wrong, you're troubled. Far more than usually," Charlene spoke, she liked to think that she understood the young Samurai in a sense, and she never seen him this disturbed.

"Takara is someone from where I come from, It's only natural form me to worry," Rei explained. The other nodded. It was then that that the elderly woman stepped out of the chambers where Rei put Takara.

"You are still here I see, come, I'll show you guest rooms. Oh… where is that other boy?" the woman noted the absence of the cold dual-blue-haired youth.

"He's around, show me the room for him, and I'll pass it along," Charlene volunteered. The woman evaluated her with a raised eyebrow.

"Alright then, come along," she motioned for them to follow her down the hall and up a staircase to another hallway, "Here are the guest rooms, each one down this hall can be your choice, feel free to choose whichever one feels the most comfortable to you," she turned around and left. The group then split up, Charlene found a room she liked and took off her cloak, placing it over a chair, and she then placed Takara's glaive on the desk, noting how foreign it looked there. With dry blood still on its twin blades, the weapon looked regal, deadly. And it was deadly, very much so.

"I better go find Kai," she spoke. She noticed a small key resting on the small square table by the door; it was the key to the room. She took it and left, locking the door. With that she set out to find Kai.

She found him on the top parapets of the manse, it was more of a large balcony on the third floor, she didn't know why, but she was lead up here by some unknown force. He was standing by the railing, his elbows on the wide marble barrier. The man was looking up at the stars; it was some time before dawn. And the stars were lustrous in the sky.

"You must be tired milord," she spoke calmly, deciding to be formal since he seemed to be comfortable when people weren't pretending to know him.

"Drop the title Charlene," he spoke, not even looking at her, "I left that back in London. Why are you here?" he asked next.

"We were given guest rooms in this manse, you must be tired, we better rest, I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a hard day," the woman replied as she stepped closer and stood by him. Kai looked at her out of the corner of his eye, catching the way her eyes caught the flickering of torches and the moon.

"Tell me, what do you make of this situation?" he wondered.

"To be frank, I don't know. It's unlike the king to attack random villages, so I think it is indeed the work of an imposter. But that is how, not the why. I want to know why; why attack this village? Why send Takara to kill you, when you could easily have killed her,"

"Tala was right, it was a win-win situation for whoever is behind this, one demon less in any case. About the village, you said so yourself Charlene, or don't you remember? It takes a demon to kill a demon. If one Demon hunter exists in this village, whoever is behind this thinks there are more of them here," Kai explained.

"Oh… I see," Charlene turned around, putting her back against the railing she looked up. "It's still a much unneeded overuse of power, don't you think?" she asked. Kai nodded slowly. "I don't think Takara herself is a threat to whoever is behind this. I think it's something she has."

Realization dawned on the two, as the looked at each other sharply, "The druid relic!" Was all that Kai said, it was all that needed to be said.

"We will need to have a serious conversation with Takara about that blasted stone," Kai commented, 'and I get the feeling that mine is related to it,' he thought. Charlene nodded at him and drew closer.

"Now how about you go get some rest, the stars are starting to fade. Dawn is fast approaching," she spoke.

"Thank you Charlene, now how about you show me those rooms."

"Gladly milord," with that said she led him to the hallways where their rooms were. Kai watched her closely, in the month or so they have been traveling together, the young countess still took him by surprise at times. And he would be lying if he said that he didn't like those surprises.

**_Author Notes:_**_ So this is chapter 25, a serious chapter. And I hope it explains your questions, and creates some new ones. This plot is just beginning to develop. On another note, I just got off a week of exams, so writing may be a bit slow to come. And may not be the best, stress does this to me. Reviews will be used for moral self-support._


	26. Takara Explains It All

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The long awaited chapter 26! Finally! Very Takara-Centric. But I like the way it came out.

_Chapter #26: _Takara Explains It All****

Takara woke up with sunlight streaming through the glass-less window of a room she didn't recognize. The fireplace was lit and she could smell fresh cut flowers. She glanced outside the window and saw that the sun was high in the sky, about noon. Leaping into a sitting position she recognized the room. This was the royal guest room of Lord Ephidel's manse.

The door opened and Carmen stepped in, "You're awake milady," she spoke.

"What happened Carmen, last night is foggy in my mind," Takara wondered. Carmen smiled at her.

"I do not know for sure lady, you might want to ask one of those kind people who brought you here."

"What kind… people… oh, them," Realization dawned on Takara as memories began flooding to her mind, the fire, the anger she felt. And them the power she unleashed, the powerful rainstorm she caused. Everything made sense now why she was here, some villager probably brought her here.

"Lady, might I ask. How is that the Red Knight is still alive?" Carmen wondered.

"I… I couldn't beat him," Takara replied. "He's very powerful, and his friends are very loyal, Carmen. I'm not sure I want to beat him anymore. He's not evil, no, the king made him sound like the demon of demons. But he's not evil. He wouldn't have helped me save the village were he evil," Takara explained.

"Yes I sensed it in him, he's a cold boy, troubled, but I can sense kindness in him. All of them, they have something, it sets them apart from other demons," Carmen then glanced at the woman. "You will probably want to talk to them. They will want to know what happened, I would make you late breakfast. The cleric told me you would need energy and food to recover faster," with that said Carmen left. Takara got off the bed, finding that she was fully dressed. Which was odd considering a cleric supposedly saw her, they usually did a more though inspection. She shrugged it off looking around her room. She noted the absence of her glaive, which served to irk her. Her Sais were still there, which made her feel better and not totally defenseless.

Exiting the chambers she set out to the gardens, deciding she needed some fresh air before explaining things to the others. She found herself in the lush gardens that lay behind the manse. The trees were untouched by the flames of last night, and the flowers were blooming beautifully. In the center of the garden was a pond, a large pond, and full of fish swimming around about their routines. Takara sat down on the edge of the pond and looked down.

She failed to notice that some distance away, partially hidden from view by tall vegetation was the young samurai, who had been training with his sword. When Rei noticed Takara, he instantly lowered his Katana and picked up his over shirt from where he hung it, on a stub branch of a tree, he preferred to train only in the thinner, tighter undershirt since it was easier to move in it. Pulling it on he adjusted the cloth so it would be presentable before he approached the woman.

"Good day madam," he greeted. Takara instantly turned around and smiled faintly at him.

"Good day Rei-sama," she greeted. Rei raised an eyebrow at the suffix, he was surprised that she knew that much. But then he figured, she should've known that much, he seen her use Ninjitsu, A very rare art form in the west.

"Please, just call me Rei," he sat down beside her, "I'm glad you're alright." Takara looked at him oddly, it was a first for someone to actually care about her.

"Gomen Rei," she apologized.

"I didn't know you spoke Japanese," Rei began.

"Why shouldn't I? My mother was Japanese, she taught me," Takara replied coolly. "Stop me if I am being rude, but where do you come from, you don't really look Japanese," she added. Rei smiled at that and looked away.

"I'm not Japanese, I just grew up there. My father was a Chinese soldier and during one of the failed invasions I was left behind. A samurai took me as his ward, and later when I was old enough I followed in his foot steps and became a samurai as well," Rei explained.

"Oh, I see… but why are you here?" Takara wondered.

"When I was sixteen, my sensei was killed, leaving me his Katana. But no other Samurai would take me as a student, so I set out to my homeland. Where I tried to look for my parents, but with little to go on by, I decided to travel and learn the many fighting art forms of the world. In the next two years I made it here with the Silk Road," the Samurai explained. Takara regarded him with sorrow in her eyes, a feeling that Rei didn't particularly care for. He didn't like when people were sad for him, what was in his past, was in his past, he didn't need to dwell on it. Because dwelling on it would not change it.

"How do you know Ninjitsu so well?" he asked, trying to divert her attention away from the tragedy that has been his life.

"Oh, my mother was a Ninja, before she became a servant to a wealthy lord from England. That lord is also my father, I was born here in England, and my mother taught me Ninjitsu before she passed away from a sickness. My father died soon after, heartbroken. So technically his lands are mine, since I'm his only heir. But I cannot claim them as long as my uncle rules over them. My uncle is my father's younger brother," Takara explained.

"Takara, how did you summon that rain storm last night?" Rei wondered, that question has been nagging him for a while now, and he really wanted to find out.

"To be blunt Rei-Sama," she began; Rei chose to ignore that 'sama' for the time being, "I don't really know, it's the power of the druid relic and Raikou. When I get really angry, I tend to do that, but most often than not it is followed by a severe lightning storm. It only happened once before, but this time I was focusing more on the rain, I wanted to save the village, at all costs," Takara explained.

"You mention them before, what are they?" Rei was genuinely curious about the stones.

"I better explain everything front the beginning then," Takara began. "The druid relics are sacred stones, no one knows really what they are. But the druids know that there are nine of them, each corresponding to a celestial element. The four main ones are fire, earth, wind and water. Next to them are the stones of light and darkness, which together rumor to have the power to see the faintest trace of evil and good in people. Then there is ice and lightning," Takara paused again.

"That's only eight," Rei spoke, knowing how rude it was to interrupt, but he was too curious to stop himself.

"The last stone is the stone of the stars. Rumored to draw its power directly from the sun itself," Takara completed, "It is perhaps one of the most powerful of the relics, and only a certain person can control the power correctly," Takara glanced at the pond again. "It is also rumor that once all nine are in the control of one person, they can be used to unleash ultimate power. That is why the druids have scattered them all across England, and that is why they are seeking true and just masters for the relics. The stone Kai-sama used, it was one of them. It was the stone of fire, and I was amazed to see him draw its power out so powerfully. That spirit was tangible, it was living, it was in every form, the essence of the sacred firebird that resides in Kai-sama's sword," Takara explained. Rei looked away for a moment, he seemed deep in thought. Takara used that moment to look at him closely. He seemed odd to her, so kind, trusting, caring. Yet he was powerful, she could feel it coming off him, an aura of untapped power.

"So what will you do now?" Rei wondered. He returned his gaze to the ninja woman.

"I don't know," Takara replied slowly. Her hands were on the stone rim of the pond as Rei watched the indecision in her eyes.

"Come with us," he suggested quietly. Takara looked at him sharply, her mouth falling open to form a perfect 'o' before she got over the surprise of it. "I know you are thinking. And the answer is no, no one is mad at you for doing what you were sent to do. You're one of us, you're lost among people that do not understand who you are. But you're going to be right at home with us," Rei spoke calmly.

"How can I be right at home with you guys?" Takara asked in a calm tone, "nearly all of you have a some sort of nobility in your blood. I recognized the coat of arms on Charlene's armor. She's a Deamen, the one single family that neither the king, nor the church can truly control. And Kai is a Hiwatari; his family influenced the shaping of duchies through their marriages. Should he choose to marry, he will make one lucky family very rich and influential," Takara counted off.

"You're right, but you seem to be forgetting something. Charlene relinquished her title when she joined this group. And Kai has never openly claimed leadership due to his high position," Rei shifted the hilt of his Katana and Wakizashi as he spoke, Takara watched hi closely. "I forgot to tell you, Charlene has your glaive, she is keeping it safe for you," Rei added.

"Tell me Rei-sama, what happened last night. After I have lost consciousness."

"The damage could have been a lot worse than it was. That rainstorm saved a good half of the village. We came here and I had to… carry you here," Rei admitted, blushing a shade of scarlet.

"There you two are, Lady Arashi, your breakfast is ready," Carmen interrupted. Takara got up from her sitting position and looked down at Rei, who got up as well.

"Thank you Carmen," Takara replied, smiling at the older woman. "Are you coming with me?" she looked down at Rei who nodded and followed the girl inside.

Carmen watched the two of them go with a smile on her face. She was glad that Takara found the one person who could understand her better than most other people.

Takara and Rei arrived at the dining hall. It was a posh room, the most post of the manse. Decorated by velvet, mahogany, and expensive furniture. Tyson, Max, Hikaru, and Lilly were already there. But no one else was there.

"Good morning Lord Ephidel," Takara greeted, offering the lord seating at the head of the table a courteous bow before seating herself. Rei bowed as well before sitting down, but he remained quiet. Lord Ephidel didn't seem like he protested.

"I believe we weren't formally introduced," Lord Ephidel glanced at the Samurai.

"Rei Kon milord," Rei replied.

"Ah, yes, yes… a Samurai? Hikaru here told me all about your talents with a blade," Lord Ephidel smiled in an almost approving manner.

"That is too kind of you milord," Rei bowed his head in gratitude.

"Nonsense, saviors of my fief, and my people deserve all the kindness I can give," Lord Ephidel then glanced at the door.

It was then Vega walked in with Carmen, Tala not far behind her, he seemed to be rather displeased with being here. Lord Ephidel focused his eyes at the woman, and then glanced at the man.

"I think you should introduce yourself," Takara whispered to Vega. Who nodded.

"I take you milady are the infamous dragoness of Ellensburg," Lord Ephidel began, getting up from his seat he approached the woman and took her hand, lifting it to his lips he kissed the back of it. 

"Vega McLeod, of the clan McLeod," Vega replied, "Thank you for your hospitality Lord Ephidel."

"You are welcome Lady, pardon my asking. You're the daughter of the clan leader? I heard of the McLeod's one of the biggest clans in the north." The elderly lord moved back to his seat as the two sat down.

"Second only to the McGregor's sir," the way Vega bit out that last name showed some scorn; she obviously wasn't fond of the clan.

"Ah, yes, yes, the McGregor's, one might have thought they would've taken over Scotland by now," Lord Ephidel voiced.

"They would've sir, but they are separated from the south by my father's lands, and it will stay that way," Vega replied. "The southern highlands belong to the McLeod's, they always have."

"Lord Ephidel?" Carmen walked in, with the last two members of the group. "Countess Deamen and the young Count Hiwatari," Carmen acknowledged the two people standing behind her.

Lord Ephidel once again rose from his seat and approached Charlene before bowing and taking her hand and kissing the back of it. "It's a pleasure to be in the presence of the Deamens," he then straightened and looked up at Kai, "I hope your stay has been pleasing so far."

"It has been Lord Ephidel, but please. There is no need for such pleasantries; we are but travelers now, far from our homes, lands. Kai and myself have left our ranks, and all things coming with them when we chose to journey such as we do," Charlene spoke.

"As you wish milady," Lord Ephidel moved to the table as the two of them also took seat, "Now that everyone is here, we can eat," the elderly man clapped his hands three times and servants came out the double doors of the kitchen, carrying food. "Let's celebrate a job well done with a feast of sorts. And tonight the villagers have organized a small party in your favor. Lets forget worries for now, and enjoy life."

"Amen to that," Tyson commented. Chuckling was heard around the table.

**_Author Notes:_**_ Finally! 26! This chapter has been long in the making. I spent so much time planning out DG I didn't have time to plan out SE. And yep, Vega mentioned Johnny's clan. Not saying if he'll make a cameo appearance, you'll have to stick around! And no I have nothing against Johnny, but that's how things were between powerful clans back then, they constantly fought for dominance._


	27. The Four Horsemen Of Hell

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The chapter starts out tame. But I wont ruin the shocker.

_Chapter #27: The Four Horsemen Of Hell_

That evening, the village was still recovering from the devastation of the flames. But the villagers gathered whatever meager things they had to throw a party. Music was playing in the village square. Girls were dancing there to it, twirling elegantly like gypsies. Food was put on tables where everyone could take fruit, bread, and pastries. In the center of the village was a large bon fire, on which all types of meat were being cooked. The smell of roasting meat wafted in the air, creating a mouth-watering sensation.

The group was having fun. Tyson and Max were at the food tables, munching on cheese, bread, fresh apples, and cranberry pies. Two village girls were weaving flower necklaces; one of them placed a necklace around Rei's neck, causing the Samurai to blush and the girl to giggle. Vega was sitting off the side, scratching Wolborg idly behind the ear. His master was leaning against one of the only whole buildings, half hidden in the shadows, half illuminated by the flickering light of the bon fire. He eyed his pet scornfully, wondering why the mutt seemed to be so attached to Vega. Occasionally his glance would shift to the woman herself, and his eyes would narrow.

Hikaru was in the center, dazzling villagers with Horus' aerobatic stunts. Children watched the bird with wide eyes as it zoomed around them speedily, always close, but not touching, even if they tried to reach out for him. Takara was sitting near Vega, still not fully recovered from her ordeal. Lilly was helping the people with wounds; even during festivities she could not abandon her duties as a healer, checking up on injured people.

Kai was sitting atop a six-foot stonewall, watching the festivities. And trying to ignore the flower girls as they tried in vain to coax him down so they could put a flower necklace around his neck.

Charlene approached, and took one necklace from them, "Don't worry girls, let me handle this," she told them.

"As you wish milady," one girl replied, both bowed before scampering off, chuckling. Charlene looked up at Kai and smirked. She glanced around wondering how he could've possibly got up there. Seeing a ladder resting against the wall she moved it closer and began to climb up. On all fours, atop the narrow ledge of the wall, as undignified of a lady as it was, she crawled over to him and sat down, swinging her legs over the side. "Not much for a party are you?" she asked. Kai turned his gaze to her and shook his head. Then he noticed the flower necklace and idly wondered if he was going to have to jump down in a hurry to avoid the blasted thing. He contained a grimace at the idea, jumping down was going to end up painful for him. Charlene had him cornered, and she probably knew it.

"I'm just watching the events, not in the mood," he replied.

"I see," Charlene scooted a bit closer, still clutching the floral rosary, smirking she raised her hand and deftly slug the arrangement around his neck. Kai looked at her with a glare but didn't argue when he saw the amused, joyful smile on the woman's features.

"Just for tonight," he whispered. Charlene nodded in agreement.

Just out of town, a company of about fifty armed men stopped. The four leading riders exchanged glances, "Looks like there are festivities happening, I wonder why," one spoke to the other.

"And how were those villagers capable to stop the first squad, the village should've been burned to the ground," one of the others added, "It barely looks harmed."

"Looks like the villagers are tougher than they look. Might be more demons than we thought. I doubt that single demon assassin we were told about, has the power to take down twenty men, and you know as well as I do, the lord lulled her out of the village by false orders from his majesty. She shouldn't have been there," the third continued.

"It doesn't matter, we still have orders, we bring back all spirits we find," the fourth finished, reaching for his sword. "We ride!" with that the soldiers charged, right at the unsuspecting village below.

The party continued totally unsuspecting. But screams soon filled the air; the air of celebration was broken as the riders rode into the square, knocking over anything in their path. The four head horsemen stabbed anyone they could.

"This village will be destroyed! That is our orders!" One called.

"On whose orders?" Vega was instantly clutching her bastard sword, black vapor was rising from its edge, Kaosu-Dragoon was at unease.

"None of your business wench!" The lead horseman hissed and charged, while still mounted. Vega blocked his sword, but she was at a disadvantage.

Four other soldiers surrounded Rei, but the Samurai didn't seem phased as he put his hand on the hilt of his Katana.

"We have no time for pleasantries, they come to destroy the village, we kill them," Takara spoke. There was a crackle and a flash as her armor materialized. Rei unsheathed his Katana, transforming as well, the brilliance of his armor radiating across the square, lighting it up brighter than any fire could. Vega smirked, releasing the hold on Kaosu-Dragoon, her black dragon-scale armor appeared around her and one man, stupid enough to get close was the first to be impaled upon Vega's blade.

"There are three of them, and fifty of us! Stop them!" the lead horseman shouted.

"You're wrong, fool, Wolborg…" Tala appeared behind the horseman, sword drawn, his loyal pet at his feet, jowls raised, fangs and claws bared, snarling, fur bristling. Suddenly the wolf jumped up, mid-jump transforming into his demonic form, he knocked the horseman off his mount, but the man managed to fling him off. But barely managed to dodge the slash from Tala's blade, where steel of swords met, ice formed on the rider's sword.

Three soldiers were passing by the same wall on which Kai and Charlene sat, both had matching, if not identical evil smirks. "Shall we?" Charlene asked. The three soldiers looked up, hearing her voice.

Kai jumped down and drew his sword, the three soldiers instantly charged at him, but their attacks were blocked and pushed back. Fire exploded from the hilt of his blade, the men shrank back as the fire spread, circling the man, completely unaffecting him. But the rosary around his neck incinerated on contact, and the men could feel the immense heat coming from the flames. A glow exploded in the small pouch at Kai's side as the flames began to dance and mold, taking the shape of a phoenix.

"You're dead!" with that said Kai charged, his armor materializing mid run, the flames still dancing around him burned and incinerated anything on contact. Screams of pain soon filled the air as the flames began to burn Kai's victims. Charlene smirked and drew her sword, it too began to glow. She leapt up from the wall, transforming mid-jump she landed nimbly and gracefully.

"Leave something for me!" she called joining Kai in the fray, in her armor she wasn't bothered by the flames, they only gave her the energy she needed to fight better than she ever fought before.

Hikaru drew her bow, her lion armor materialized as the woman jumped up into the air, nimbly as a cat, turning around in mid air she formed an arrow. "Quake!" she commanded, releasing it. The arrow hit the ground, the earth around it shook, causing unprepared soldiers to stumble, costing them dearly as Max, and Tyson joined the fray, their armors materializing fluently. Hikaru landed on a roof of a building and formed another arrow; Horus meanwhile dove down, his armored talons poised to draw blood.

Lilly watched the scene, her armor materialized around her, but the girl couldn't help. She just stood back, watching in mute horror. Spirit armor or not, the group was not doing well, Takara was struggling, not having her glaive she had to use her Sais, and being as tired as she was, she was having difficulty. Rei was doing his best to defend the assassin, but he couldn't be everywhere at one time.

The four lead horsemen surrounded Vega and Tala, pinning them. While mounted, they had the decisive advantage, Wolborg was occasionally giving off a blast of ice to deter anyone approaching on his master and the dragoness from behind, but he was weakening swiftly. The air was just too hot for the wolf to maintain his ice cold enough. And for some reason the four horsemen weren't losing, it seemed like a stalemate. And then Lilly saw it; around their necks were medallions, with black stones in them. She thought this curious.

"This isn't good," Vega muttered, Tala and her stood back to back, she could feel the cold radiating off his armor, Kaosu being a creature of water couldn't protect her against the cold of ice, especially of an ice spirit.

"Any bright ideas?" Tala asked.

"Surrender demons, there is no way we'll lose, we're not fighting at our peak power, and you're already losing," one of the four horsemen taunted.

"In your dreams English swine," Vega barked, Tala only smirked.

 The four horsemen paused, inspecting the events around them; the other soldiers were slowly being defeated, it seemed like it didn't worry the four of them too much though as Vega noted.

"We might actually need to use our special talent brothers," one spoke to the other three. There was a unanimous silent consent between the four of them as they moved away.

"I don't like that," Tala commented. Lilly ran over to the two of them.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Yea… we're alright," Tala replied.

"I don't like those medallions the four of them have," Lilly voiced, "Some sort of unholy energy is coming from them." 

"I don't feel anything," Vega added.

"Must be my training as a nun," Lilly genuinely seemed worried. The four horsemen continued to watch the fight, not helping in any particular way. As their men were being slaughtered one by one.

"Who would want this village destroyed, I don't understand," Vega spoke.

As the last soldier was defeated everyone looked at the four smiling horsemen. "Cowards! Come and fight," Tyson called.

"As if you wish," the lead horseman made his horse rear as he raised his sword, "It's time for the four horsemen of the Apocalypse to ride again," he spoke at his comrades, all three raised their swords and the blades clashed into a pyramid shape. The amulets around their necks began to glow as suddenly black beams of light exploded from them, wrapping the horsemen and their stallions. Leaving in their wakes armored black knights. Their armors looked demonic, with spikes, horns, and their swords began to glow and emit black energy. But the energy coming off the horsemen themselves far surpassed the energy coming off their weapons with its sheer darkness and evil. Lilly shuddered.

"Death, destruction, war, and pestilence," she spoke. "Stop them! They are the true demons!" she called.

One smirked at her, their armors didn't have full visors, and with the image of the four horsemen of apocalypse, one would think they didn't need one. Superstitious and religious people would flee at the mere sight of them. "Too late little girl," with that said the fully armed horsemen charged.

**_Author Notes:_**_ The chapter came out a little shorter than most. But the next chapter will be unforgettable. Trust me! Just when you thought Alexander was bad news, these four have more power than even him. And it makes you wonder who the hell are they working for._

**_Side Note:_**_ I don't really have to explain the whole bit about the four horsemen of the apocalypse, do I?_


	28. Defeating Hell Itself

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** The continuation of 27. You guys will probably hate me for it, but I have good reasons for this chapter!

_Chapter #28: Defeating Hell Itself_

_--- Last Time on Spirit Eternal ---_

_"Death, destruction, war, and pestilence," she spoke. "Stop them! They are the true demons!" she called._

_One smirked at her, their armors didn't have full visors, and with the image of the four horsemen of apocalypse, one would think they didn't need one. Superstitious and religious people would flee at the mere sight of them. "Too late little girl," with that said the fully armed horsemen charged…_

_--- And now, the continuation ---_

One of the horsemen charged right at Kai, sword drawn, his horse's hooves began to emit fire, the mane of the beast burst ablaze and so did the tail, dipping his sword low he slashed, but Kai managed to avoid the attack. The horseman turned around and his horse reared, pointing his sword at Kai he let loose a blast of fire from the sword, which Kai dodged, if somewhat clumsily.

"We need our horses! This is insane!" Vega called.

"For once we agree on something woman," Tala replied, the two still stood back to back pinned, unsure of what to do. The four horsemen were whizzing about, almost corralling them into a formation, one that would allow them to gain the most advantage.

Hikaru was still atop a building, safe, and with a clear vantage point to shoot. Raising her bow she formed another of her green arrows. Taking aim she let the arrow fly. It whizzed right at one of the horsemen, hitting him in the back, but much to Hikaru's shock, the arrow fizzled out, without penetrating his armor. The horseman turned around and smirked at her. "You can't kill death!" he called, raising his sword. A lightning bolt suddenly exploded from the blade, shooting right at Hikaru, the woman's eyes widened. The bolt hit at her feet, on the roof of the building, shattering it, causing Hikaru to fall through with a scream.

"HIKARU!" Charlene called in shock.

"You're next missy!" Another of the horsemen charged, his sword lowered to slash at the prone countess.

"Not on your LIFE!" Rei jumped in, blocking the slash with his Katana, the impact made the blade vibrate like a tuning fork, causing the Samurai to stumble back. At that moment the horsemen attacked again, one going right for Tyson and Max, the two however saw the attack coming and were more than ready for it. Max blocked the slash from the horseman, bracing himself into the ground. Tyson meanwhile struck out at the rider with his sword, but his blade was matched by another sword the rider pulled out, this one using twin short swords. His horse reared under him and suddenly slammed his hooves down; the rock underneath their feet quaked, causing Max and Tyson to stumble back.

The fourth horsemen watched over the group, gripping his rains in one hand hard and his sword in another he charged, heading right at the unsuspecting black-armored woman. Vega saw the attack far too late to retaliate. Before her eyes the sword bore down on her. But before the blow was dealt, a howl echoed. The horseman looked up just in time to see Wolborg leap into the air, his fur bristling, standing on end, a volley of ice shards exploded flying right at him.

Tala meanwhile used the opportunity to strike out, sending the horseman sprawling on the floor, dismounted. Sword raised to deliver a killing blow he advanced at the man. But before he could plunge it into the man's gut, the man raised his hand. A blast of water exploded from his fist with deadly force, it hit Tala square in the center of the chest-plate, sending him flying back and right into a wooden sidewall of a building. He went through from the hit and toppled over, one knee hanging over the edge of the splintered wall, and it didn't look like he was getting up any time soon. Wolborg instantly raced to his master's side, he looked angry, but at the same time confused about what to do.

"Tala!" Lilly gasped, running over to help him, leaving Vega facing the dismounted horseman.

"You'll pay for that fool," Vega hissed, her voice was deeper and colder than before. The horseman jumped up and raised his sword; Vega didn't waste the opportunity to charge. Steel met steel with a spark shower, the horseman raised his to blast her with water as well, but Vega saw it coming and managed to dodge it, it hit another building, splintering a wall with impact.

Takara moved to back up Vega, seeing as she didn't have her glaive, only her Sais, she couldn't hurt the still mounted warriors, but the one Tala managed to dismount was a whole other story. Her initial attacks were blocked as the man did and amazing job at keeping both her and Vega at bay. Vega's attacks were relentless, each slash was brutal, Takara recognized that Vega was now fighting like a true Scott Berserker, without any control or restraint, something drove her this far, and it looked like her attacks weren't slowing down.

Kai and Charlene were doing their best to avoid the repeated attacks from the flame-wielding knight. But each attack was becoming closer and closer for comfort.

"This is inhumane! They are winning!" Charlene spoke to Kai, he didn't reply, too focused on watching the enemy. "I'm going to see if Hikaru is okay," she added. She moved to run towards the building in which she knew Hikaru was, praying that the huntress was hurt, but not dead.

The flame-wielding horseman saw this and charged right at her, his armor ignited ablaze, his attack landed right on the mark, the flaming twister that exploded from his sword hit Charlene right in the back causing her to topple, the cloak behind her back now had a large hole in it.

"Lady Charlene!" Rei drew his second blade and moved at the offending horsemen. Kai turned around when he heard the shout; his eyes widened behind his visor at seeing Charlene go down. Anger exploded within him a second later. He watched as Rei fruitlessly tried to keep the enemy away from Charlene, for him time seemed to slow as anger raged within. 'No one hurts Charlene when I'm around!' with that though he raised his sword and looked at the edge of it, "Dranzer!" the call came just a second before his armor exploded ablaze, his cloak and scarf began to whip around him as the flames molded into the shape of a huge phoenix.

The bird shrieked, the four horsemen paused to look at it, at that moment one more was dismounted by Tyson who grabbed a wooden support beam that collapsed, and using Dragoon's borrowed strength hit the horsemen in the gut hard, the beam splintered, not hurting him, but the impact sent the man sprawling. Max instantly disarmed him.

The phoenix flapped its wings and rose, taking flight, charging right at one of the two remaining mounted horsemen, he raised his sword and released another torrent of fire, the phoenix absorbed it and grew even larger. The man's eyes widened as an instant later he ended up on the floor, on his back, the armor ripped off his arm by the bird, it floated over him, a second later it released fire, the flames circled the man causing him to scream in agonizing pain. Kai meanwhile advanced at him.

"Scum," he hissed, raising his sword for the killing blow.

"No one treats my brother like that!" the last mounted horsemen descended on Kai with force, a lightning bolt exploded from his sword, but the fork was blocked by the huge flaming phoenix as it glared at him.

"Dranzer," Kai began, "Dispose of him!" the phoenix obeyed and charged. The last mounted knight raised his sword to unleash another lightning bolt at the bird, but it went through the spirit, as he too was dismounted. The horses have long fled the terrifying scene. And it looked like the four horsemen were starting to lose, now that they lost their mounts. The lightning bolt however didn't die out; it hit a building and destroyed the wall. Causing huge chunks of burning wood and stone to fall.

"Rei look out!" Tyson called, the samurai looked up just in time to see a large wooden support beam come crashing down on him, it looked like a whole tree trunk, that was used to support a roof. The debris fell around him, entombing the samurai and kicking up a huge dust cloud.

"Rei!" Max shouted seeing the events. "Damn it! This is getting too out of hand!" he added. In the moment of distraction, the man they had toppled regained his bearing and jumped up, grabbing his sword, thrusting it into the ground, the earth quaked again, sending Tyson and Max off balance again, both turned around just in time to see the man go after Tyson. Kai went into sword combat with the flame-wielding horseman. He was angry, and it was plain to see he was out for blood.

Lilly looked up, she could tell that Tala was still alive, his armor was still there, and she could see that he was breathing. She stood up, shifting her staff in her hands.

"I've had about enough!" she spoke. Takara looked at her oddly, the man she was fighting used that moment to backhand her hard, causing the woman to topple, but a moment later he was down, Vega standing over him, sword pointed downwards at his heart.

"Oh Lord! Takara!" Lilly ran to her side, seeing Takara wiping blood off her split lip, her mask was down around her neck.

"It's okay Lilly, the bastard will pay," the woman rose to her feet. The knight meanwhile raised both fists, one pointing at Vega, the other at Takara, before both could retaliate he blasted out water, throwing both away, Vega hit a stone column hard, breaking it as she fell over, instantly out cold. Takara landed on the ground three meters away, on her back with a gasp of pain.

"Wenches," the knight got up, grabbing his sword again, he looked at Lilly coldly, smirking, "You're next."

"Lilly!" Max ran towards her, letting Tyson fight the other horseman on his own, in an attempt to get to Lilly before she would be hurt.

"No you don't!" Another of the horsemen chased after him, but he was amazingly faster than Max, grabbing the blond knight by the shoulder he unleashed an electric charge, causing Max to call out in pain as he collapsed, right in front of Lilly, his armor sparking wildly.

"Max!" Lilly crouched by his side, "You monster!" she hissed at the lightning demon above her, who smirked. The man moved to hit her but shockingly Lilly batted his fist away with her staff. Her armor began to spark and a glow formed at the center of her ankh. "How could you hurt him like that!?" she hissed, eyes now focused cold. Inside Lilly was unsure what she was doing, her body seemed to be acting on it's own accord. "How can you hurt my friends like that?!" Pointing her staff at the man she growled, almost like a feline.

The two horsemen seemed amused at the woman, but their amusement was short lived as suddenly a lightning bolt exploded from her staff, hitting the water demon square in the chest, throwing him back and unto his back hard. "I wont stand for it!" Lilly continued, advancing at the men.

"Lilly… don't," Max's weak voice rang in her ears.

"No Max, don't patronize me, I will do it. They overstepped their boundaries. First Hikaru, and Charlene, and Vega, they were good to me. They believed in me, and I will not allow them to hurt," Lilly spoke. Raising her hand she began to twirl the staff gracefully above her head, lightning circled it.

"You amuse us, we wont kill you too fast, besides… we need someone to take care of our wounds Cleric," one of the horsemen spoke smugly, standing over his fallen comrade who was rising slowly, hand on a large dent in his chest plate, caused by Lilly's lightning bolt.

"I'll sooner put poison on your wounds than heal them!" Lilly barked back.

"Careful Adrian, that bitch packs a punch," the water-wielding demon spoke.

"She's still a woman," Adrian replied, raising his sword. The four horsemen gathered around Lilly, smirking. Completely forgetting about Kai and Tyson, who were still up and about. The two used that moment to charge, but the lightning and water demons turned and blasted out at them, their combined hit sent Tyson into a nearby wall, Kai however managed to withstand, but the blast of lightning however weakened him more than the water, which evaporated off his armor harmlessly.

"What are you going to do to us Wench, you don't even have a weapon," Adrian taunted Lilly as the four began to advance at her, grinning, weapons raised.

Lilly took steps back, deep down fearing them. But then she felt strange power within her, she saw Takara was looking at her, holding out her stone, Lilly remembered the other half, she had it, and at that moment a glow exploded from her armor as she raised her staff above her head, focusing all her energy into it. Winds began to whip around her, and electricity sparked in a grand aura.

"Just this…" she spoke in a cold tone that sounded so unlike Lilly, "DRAGONS OF MA'AT!" she brought the staff down on the ground hard. There was a thunderclap and a flash of lightning. Four strings of lightning shot out from the point of contact in a circle as unfelt winds riffled Lilly's linen dress. The beams rose, each forming the head of a dragon, and each charged at one of the horsemen. Their attempts to block were fruitless; the sudden silence was pierced by their screams of pain.

**_Author Notes:_**_ People! Plz don't hurt me! Next chapter you're going to love for sure. I know you probably hate me for this chapter. But bear with me. Besides, you cant win every time!_


	29. Wounds To Mend

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** This is the long awaited chapter 29. It should've been done on Thursday, but I wasn't feeling very well that night. Really bad migraine. Sorry!

_Chapter #29: Wounds To Mend_

_--- Last Time On Spirit Eternal ---_

_"Just this…" she spoke in a cold tone that sounded so unlike Lilly, "DRAGONS OF MA'AT!" she brought the staff down on the ground hard. There was a thunderclap and a flash of lightning. Four strings of lightning shot out from the point of contact in a circle as unfelt winds riffled Lilly's linen dress. The beams rose, each forming the head of a dragon, and each charged at one of the horsemen. Their attempts to block were fruitless; the sudden silence was pierced by their screams of pain._

_--- And now, the conclusion ---_

The lightning blast seemed to shock them half to death, a second later it died, and the four of them fell to their knees. An aura of lightning still floated around Lilly, the lightning began to take a shape, the shape of a cat-headed woman with a staff in her hands, and the shape oddly resembled the form of Lilly's spirit armor. "How?" Adrian asked in shock, breathing hard.

"Leave! Or else we'll kill you! And I do not want to see you four again!" Lilly barked in a cold tone. The four of them exchanged looks, around them Tyson and Kai were regaining their composures; Max was also getting back his strength. It looked like Vega was beginning to stir, and Takara was on her hands and knees, breathing hard, but moving. Rei finally managed to dig himself out of the pyramid of debris under which he was buried, and he didn't look particularly hurt as he raised both of his Katanas in his hands.

"We wont forget this bitch, we will be back," with that said the four of them fled as fast as they could. Rei and Kai were about to go after them when Lilly shook her head. The lighting aura around her fell and vanished, as if it was never there.

"Don't, you are too wounded, they'll be back. But next time, we'll be ready," the girl spoke, with a sigh she slumped unto her knees, her armor vanishing.

"Lilly," Max crawled over, "You saved us all," he spoke. Lilly looked up at him and smiled.

"It was nothing Max, I… did what felt right, I couldn't see my friends be hurt," she moved to get up, "I have to go find… Hikaru."

"No you stay put, I'll go, I have the strength to carry her, that's about the only strength I have right now," Tyson spoke, his armor vanishing as he looked down at her. With that said he ran over to the building where Hikaru was. Lilly looked around, eyes focusing on Vega who was now on her hands and knees, armor gone, it looked like she couldn't rise. Wolborg was at his master's side, whining sadly, but unsure what to do. Vega saw this and tried to rise to her feet.

Kai shed his armor and approached Charlene, she was still out cold, so he kneeled by her side and reached out to touch her, the moment he did, her armor vanished, Kai could only watch the woman for an instant before he turned her around and lifted her off the ground in his arms.

The villagers emerged from their hiding spots, "Come! Come you can place her inside," one elderly woman told Kai, motioning to the woman in his arms. The blue-haired count followed the elderly woman inside, still looking down at Charlene. Rei moved to aide Takara who seemed almost glad for his support.

Vega moved to Tala's side, stepped over the broken edge of the wall through which he was thrown. Kneeling by his side instantly, "Stubborn pig," she whispered, eyes softening, "You didn't have to save me." Her touch caused his armor to fizzle away as she looked down at him. Pulling off her gloves she moved one hand stroke his cheek. Wolborg whined by her side, but lay down by his master to watch. "It's okay, he's okay," Vega reached over to scratch the lupine behind the ear, which he enjoyed. She saw Tala begin to stir and smiled. A second later his eyes drifted open lazily. "Welcome back to the world of the living," Vega whispered, her hand still idly stroking his cheek. Tala unconsciously leaned into her touch.

"Did we win?" he asked.

"No, they ran off… but the others are hurt. Those four are very powe–"

"Are you alright Vega?" he asked, cutting the woman off by placing a shaky hand over hers which still rested over his cheek.

"Yea…" Vega mumbled, the way he was looking at her, without his usual look of indifference, made a warm feeling spread through her. His free hand rose to cup her cheek and Vega's moved her hand down his neck and over his heart. "I was afraid…" Vega whispered. "Afraid you were dead," she added, nearly silently. His lips moved upwards into a gentle smile.

"Never, not on your lifetime," he replied, pulling the woman down, which she obliged. Neither realized what was happening. Wolborg whined again and laid his head down, covering his eyes with his forepaws.

"Vega… I – oh," Lilly blushed at what she was seeing, Tala and Vega were nearly nose-to-nose, and it looked like she interrupted a private moment. Vega instantly sprung back as if scalded and almost swore she heard Tala growl in frustration as he moved to get up as well, wincing at the pain shooting up his back.

"What is it Lilly?" Vega asked, not daring to look at Tala, shocked at what happened, what almost happened between them, and the odd feeling of frustration coursing through her, no regrets, just frustration.

"Well… I need some help with the wounds. I though that maybe – you know – if you had a troupe of bandits… you'd know a thing or two about herbs and… I'll leave if I'm interrupting anything," Lilly stuttered.

"No it's okay, I'll help," Vega didn't hesitate to follow the cleric; anything to get away from Tala at this instant, what almost happened rattled her. How oddly drawn to him she was at that particular moment. Tala got up shakily, his back was on fire, and he knew that he probably had a good bruise. Wolborg was looking at him, tongue lolling out from between his jaws; the lupine seemed to be grinning, almost knowingly. Grabbing his sword off the ground Tala sheathed it and stepped over the fragments of the broken wall through which he was tossed, before following the two women, best get to where the others were, Wolborg followed, still with that unnerving doggy grin, trotting by his side.

The group returned to Lord Ephidel's manor where the wounds, minor as they were, were being treated by Lilly. Kai sneaked into the private quarters that Lord Ephidel allocated to Charlene. The countess was still out cold from her jar with the flame-wielding horseman. And that made Kai all the angrier with both the horseman and himself. He was angry with the horseman for obvious reasons, but he was angry with himself to some degree for letting that happen. That was the second time Charlene got hurt around him.

Padding over to where she was sound asleep he parted the veils hanging around the bed and looked in. His gaze softened as he watched the girl, she was sound asleep, clutching a corner of the blanket in her fist, but upon closer inspection he noted the furrowed brow and the gentle trembling of her first, her sleep was not as tranquil as he'd wanted it to be. It was then the girl tossed suddenly but did not awake. Taking half a step closer Kai leaned over, putting his hand over hers. As if knowing it was he, the girl stilled. He was about to move away when the girl's fingers intertwined in his and he was trapped. Looking down he could only smile down at her as she turned her head to side and pulled her blanket up higher around her, fingers still wound with his.

Kai leaned down, intend to whisper her awake as not to startle her. But just as his bad luck would have, the girl turned her head to him, so he found himself within millimeters of kissing her. Shaking his head he pulled away, shocked at himself for even wanting for a split second to close that distance and kiss the girl, but one fact remained he was trapped, and right now, prying his fingers out would awaken her, and then she would know he was there. Her hold loosened on his fingers and Kai left before he would lose the battle with his resolve and kiss her like he wanted to right at this moment.

Elsewhere, Hikaru woke up. She found herself lying on a soft bed, pain was shooting through her back and she knew why. Memories of the tumble through the roof of the house came back to her and the girl winced softly.

"You're awake, that's good," a voice asked.

"Lilly?" Hikaru wondered her throat was parched dry.

"Yea it's me, it's okay. You're going to be fine," Lilly replied.

"What happened?"

"Nothing good I'm afraid, we were almost defeated that time. Practically everyone got hurt by those four, you, Charlene, and Tala got it the worst though," Lilly explained. Hikaru sighed and tried to shift but winced at the pain in her back. "Don't move, you'll move the bandages," the cleric warned.

"How is everyone?" Hikaru wondered. Lilly sat down in a chair near the girl.

"Well, Tyson and Max are fine. Max was shocked a bit by lightning, but it didn't leave any burns, his armor is very thick. Kai… well his ego is probably the only thing that is hurt. Rei has one or two little scolding, but he's fine. Vega is also nursing her pride more than anything. I'm not sure about Tala, Vega told me, and I repeat word for word, 'The bastard is fine, he doesn't need care.' I don't understand why she is so rude to him though." Lilly paused as she noticed the smile on Hikaru's face.

"I think it's because she likes him," Hikaru voiced. Lilly's eyebrows hit the roof.

"It's none of my business then," the girl shied away from the topic. Hikaru chuckled at that.

That evening Vega was out in the gardens after dinner. Breathing fresh air, admiring the view of the stars and the moon. The weather was breezy, and somewhat chilly, but she didn't mind it much. She felt something nudge at her knee, looking down she met the blue eyes of a grinning lupine.

"Hey there," Vega kneeled, petting the wolf behind the ear; he gave a little bark of approval before running off. Pausing some distance away he looked back and lolled his tongue out of his mouth. "You want me to follow?" Vega asked. The wolf ran further on and Vega had to job after it to catch up. She found herself in a secluded part of the gardens. All was quiet.

"So he found you," a voice spoke tactfully. Vega whirled around, raising her hand, placing it over her heart.

"Tala! Don't even scare me like that AGAIN!" she threatened. The man however wasn't bothered as he drew near.

"We need to talk," he spoke in that same unnervingly cold tone of his and Vega almost felt like leaving right then and there, there was nothing to talk to him about. "About what happened," he added. Vega stopped dead in her tracks as she racked her mind to try and figure out what he meant. Only one thing sprang to mind and she refused to talk about that.

"Nothing happened," she replied. Tala shook his head before drawing near her, Wolborg, having done his mission, scampered off, towards the kitchen. Tala knew he would try to beg for scraps, he always did.

"Vega, you can't tell me that what happened, didn't affect you in some backward way," he spoke.

"It didn't affect me. For it to affect me, I must've felt something. But the dragoness feels nothing, or haven't you heard," Vega moved to get away but she was stopped dead cold when he grabbed her wrist, making the woman turn around and look at him. Yet her eyes refused to meet his. "Unhand me," she hissed, Tala could feel the energy building up around her, he knew the woman was irate and that Kaosu was beginning to get angry, he didn't know how he could feel the anger of the dragon, but he could.

"Don't you see? What happened… it meant something. It may not have meant anything to you, but it meant something to me," he responded gruffly. Vega stopped struggling with him and froze. "It meant something to me," he repeated, in a whisper. Vega looked up into his eyes, instantly she found herself drowning in his icy blue eyes.

"It was wrong," Vega replied, sounding meekly, "I have a million reasons as to why it was wrong." Tala ignored her words and pulled her closer to himself, burying his face in her dark hair, shocking Vega solid. A second later he rose again; Vega caught his gaze and gasped. His eyes weren't full of ice anymore; they were warm and full of emotion.

"I don't care Vega," he spoke. With that said he sealed her lips with his, kissing her softly. The response was that of shock, utter and complete shock. Vega realized, that for all her reasons to why it was wrong, she didn't care either. As if a resolution was made she kissed him back. Tala let go of her arm, allowing her to snake her arms around his neck while his wound around her waist. The two only separated only when air became scarce. "Now… tell me that didn't feel right," he whispered. Vega gazed at him, searching his eyes for any sign of deception, but she found none.

"I can't…" Vega backed away, turned around, and ran off. Tala didn't follow; he didn't have to.

**Author Notes:** How do you like this chapter? Review! 


	30. Searching For The Jewels

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Finally! Chapter 30 of SE is done. I couldn't finish it sooner because I was too busy laying out plans for DG. It takes a lot to plan two completely different stories like this at the same time without sacrificing things or confusing things.

_Chapter #30:__ Searching For The Jewels_

A couple lazy days passed. Mostly spent helping the villagers and recovering from their wounds, however minor they may be, and helping the villagers in whatever they could to rebuild their village. It was morning on the fifth day since the group encountered the four horsemen, and they were about ready to move on, and continue their journey north, to Scotland.

Takara walked the halls of Lord Ephidel's mansion. The morning was quiet and serene, warm, and it looked like it was going to be a beautiful sunny day. She approached the private study belonging to the elderly lord of the manor and knocked on the door. For a moment there was no reply. But then she heard a faint 'enter'.

Takara entered the room; the elderly lord immediately looked up at her, "Milord… I have a request of you," Takara began.

"Go on," Lord Ephidel acknowledged, putting the papers he held in his hands down, they were mainly papers regarding repairs that had to be done in the village.

"In light of the encounter with the four horsemen, seeing as they came to this village seeking my spirit, with your permission Milord, I wish to leave with the travelers," Takara spoke. "The druids asked me to seek out the true masters of the sacred jewels, I believe that these travelers are the true masters the druids spoke of, and I am the only one who knows where to search for the stones."

"I expected such," Lord Ephidel sighed heavily, "I cannot hold you back. I know this is something you will do with my permission or without it. Go with my consent, and be your journey an easy one." The lord spoke.

"Thank you milord," Takara bowed deeply, clasping her hands before her. Lord Ephidel was perhaps one of the only English men who knew the meaning of the gesture. He knew this day would come; this incredibly powerful woman would move on and leave their little village. And he couldn't be happier that it was with such a loyal group, he saw the way they fought in the village. He was also glad that Takara finally found her kind.

While it was true she was still human, she was also much more than any human, she had powers humans should not have. While a religious person would rightfully call her a witch, or a demon, and treat her as a threat, the elderly lord knew better than that, he knew how kind the woman was. Any other lord would see her kind as a threat to his power, but he saw her as more of a blessing, someone capable to stand up to any matter of injustice in the world.

Takara left the room and the elderly lord returned to his work.

The assassin arrived in the stables where Vega and Hikaru were taking care of their horses. Hikaru was back to her old self again, even after taking a plunge through two floors; he injuries healed very quickly, now no more than old bruises that no longer hurt. All of their injuries healed very quickly, so quickly it made one wonder if their spirits had something to do with that.

"Good morning Takara," Hikaru was first to notice her presence in the room.

"Morning," Takara replied, "I wanted to know, when will you guys be leaving this village?" she asked.

"Tomorrow morning, Just one last night's rest in a decent bed wont hurt us," Hikaru began, "But I think this has to do with me more than with rest, my… wounds are still giving me some pain on the shoulders, and… I feel like I'm slowing you guys down," Hikaru spoke.

"Don't worry Hikaru, all of us have wounds to mend. Those four hurt us all on some level, it's perfectly understandable," Vega said in a calm tone, patting the nose of her Shire who snorted in pleasure.

"I don't understand how Lilly could've stopped all four of them though, all of our attempts didn't even dent their spirit armor," Hikaru continued.

"It wasn't Lilly alone, it was the power of the jewel half she has, what one she received from me. She tapped into the power of the soul trapped within," Takara spoke. "I think the only way to defeat the four of them once and for all is for us to track down the other stones."

"Yes… Rei mentioned something about those stones," Hikaru folded her hands and frowned mildly, "But where do we even start looking for them?"

"What if those four attack while we are still defenseless? Next time we may not get as lucky as we did this time," Vega suddenly spoke up.

"We know what they are capable of, they wont take us by surprise again," Hikaru replied, 'They wont take me by surprise again.' She thought.

"But they also know what we are capable of," Vega countered. She was weary about heading to Scotland, partially due to the four horsemen, and partially due to the latest developments between her and the red-haired knight of Nottingham, if one could call Tala a knight.

She didn't want to put him in danger should whatever it was that was happening between them become known to her father. The man was vindictive and jealous; he wouldn't listen to reason. He wouldn't stop at just jailing Tala, and possibly all her friends. He would want to execute them, true he wouldn't touch Charlene and Kai, and risk a war with England they were nobility after all. But she doubted her father would hold such restraint about someone unknown to him. She was after all, like it or not, the sole heir of the clan McLeod. And hence her father would want to make sure that when she married, it would be to someone who could add his own territory to the already vast McLeod lands.

"Where are we going to start searching for the jewels?" Hikaru wondered. Both women glanced at Takara who seemed thoughtful.

"I know of the location of only one, the Deep-sea Sapphire. There should be seven jewels we don't have in total. The Deep-Sea sapphire is of particular interest to us. I heard that if wielded correctly, it gives the user control of waters, be it in a well, or in a river," Takara spoke. Vega turned back to her shire and fed the beast another carrot.

"Yes… that could be useful," Hikaru folded her arms, "Vega isn't your spirit water-adept?" she asked.

"Yea," Vega replied calmly. "I could probably use it," she added.

"It's not that simple, the stones choose their masters, but anyone who can harness that kind of power can be difficult to defeat. That is why I don't want those stones falling into the wrong hands," Takara spoke.

"Are they that powerful?" Hikaru asked. Takara only nodded and folded her arms. Hikaru and Vega exchanged glanced and Vega turned back to her Shire, patting the beast on the nose.

'With a power like that I'd be able to finally prove to my father that I am destined to wield Kaosu, and he wont be able to take him away from me. With power like that I would be able to protect my friends. I would be able to protect… him," Vega though, an image of the red-haired loner of Nottingham passing through her mind.

"Well, last I remember, the shrine where the Deep-sea sapphire is located is north west of here, on the bank of a lake," Takara added. "It would take us about four, maybe five days to get there, depending on the road conditions,"

"I think I know the lake you mean, but isn't that on the lands of the Duke of York?" Hikaru wondered. Takara only nodded, Hikaru frowned, the duke of York was one of the most powerful dukes of the kingdom, and she didn't think making trouble on his land was going to be a particularly good idea.

Somewhere, the four horsemen arrived at a manor. Dismounting the four moved inside, leaving their horses to the stable hands. The four proceeded inside of the manor. The manor was a somber place, with dark stonewalls. The four didn't waste time going to the central hall. The room was dimly lit. And at the far end of it stood a throne-like chair. In the darkness, a figure sat.

"You failed," the figure spoke in a deep tone. The four horsemen fell to their knees out of respect.

"Our apologies milord, but the assassin is not alone, she has friends. Powerful friends." One of the horsemen spoke.

"Adrian, I am disappointed in you. How strong can one woman be?" the man asked.

"There were ten of them. All of them with spirits, albeit we almost beat them anyways. It was the cleric. She wields a strange power. Her lighting attack went through our armors," Adrian explained.

"A holy cleric you say?" the man in the throne shifted his position and the four horsemen before him nodded. "I see…"

"There was more," Adrian spoke, "I am sure that cleric had the power of the jewels you seek. She was clumsy with using it, but it was there."

"The stones are useless to me if I don't have spirits capable of using them. I want you four to heal and then I want you to capture me the spirits of that group. I have a feeling they will be capable of using the jewels correctly." The four horsemen nodded. "Now leave my sight." The four got up and left as fast as they came. The man got up from his throne and approached the window, his hands reaching to the beads wrapped around his arm, on them hunk a black jewel that began to glow.

"Milord, I see your four servants returned," a voice spoke. The man turned around.

"Marcus my friend," the man glanced at the youth standing in the doorway. "You were right, those four are incompetent."

"Sir, even harnessing the spirits of the four horsemen of the apocalypse, they couldn't stand up to ten spirit warriors to begin with," Marcus spoke. He approached the elderly lord, "I want to make sure that this time they wont fail. I want to go with them this time."

"I agree my friend," the lord reached to the beads around his arm, "Here, take the Dragon's Eye Obsidian, this should give you all the power you need. But don't you dare lose it, or I will have your head." The lord spoke. The man took the beads and wrapped them around his arm; the stone shimmered as he touched it.

"I will not fail," Marcus bowed and left the room. He smirked, looking down at the stone now on his arm, if he remembered correctly, the stone held the power of darkness within it. And with it, he could probably overwhelm an untrained cleric. He heard the conversation the lord shared with his four knights. Someone stronger could easily defeat an untrained cleric with power, no matter how much power she had, she could not match the dark powers the dragon's eye obsidian held. But it would be amusing to see her try and overcome such power. Very amusing.

The lord meanwhile stood by the window, watching the events outside. The weather was nice and cool. And life in the village below continued to move on it's own slow place. "Soon I will have enough spirits to control all the shaman jewels. And then, I will be able to claim my just reward. The ultimate spirit will belong to me. And along with it, so will the throne of England." A smile graced the man's lips.

**_Author Notes:_**_ I know it's been a while since I updated SE. But it's very difficult to write. I was never particularly goof with fantasy stories. And working on DG at the same time makes it that much harder._


	31. Full Moon Fever Part 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**Author Notes:** Chapter 31 is half of a multipart. You guys are going to probably love it. And I will try to get 32 out ASAP. Promise!

__

_Chapter #31:__ Full Moon Fever [Part 1]_

It was two nights later that the group decided to make an early camp. The weather wasn't favorable to travel. It was rather cold, and dreary fog rolled over the countryside. The air was moist with rain and thick clouds swirled above. They were just entering the lands of the Duke of York. Tyson was bundled in his blanket; the stone at the hilt of his sword was glowing. It had begun to do so an hour before the fog rolled in. Dragoon was warning them of bad weather to come, and the group decided not to ignore the warning of the dragon, so they found a rather sheltered clearing with powerful trees who's canopy will protect them should a downpour occur.

"This storm will be powerful, I can just feel it," Hikaru spoke. Horus was sitting on her shoulder, puffing out; looking like a little fluff-ball with a beak and talons.

"I hate storms," Tyson grumbled, bundling up in his blanket. "Makes traveling all that much harder, the roads become soggy and muddy."

"Storms are something we can't control, we just have to live with them," Rei voiced. Everyone glanced at him oddly, wondering how the Samurai always remained so positive.

The night wore on lazily. Soon practically everyone was asleep, except Vega. It was one of the only nights of the month when she couldn't sleep. It was a night of the full moon. Kaosu's power surged trough her veins, begging for release, begging to shed blood. She couldn't relax her hold on Kaosu enough to sleep, weary of leaving him unattended, should he commit an atrocity while she was asleep, he was quite capable of rising from his sword on the night of a full moon. The only other night when she was this restless was a night of no moon, when she was weak as a kitten, and could not sleep due to some irrational fear and where previously Jeremiah alleviated that fear by remaining awake all night to make sure no one did anything to the weakened dragoness. She didn't like to broadcast her weakness, even Charlene didn't know about it. Only Jeremiah did, and he only found out by accident. This time there would be no Jeremiah; she would have to, come the time, face her irrational fear alone. Suddenly she heard a faint growl behind her and Wolborg appeared, putting his muzzle on her thigh, twitching his furry ears.

"Hey fuzzy," she spoke, stroking his ear with her gloved fingers. 'How odd this is,' she thought. 'He's such a contrast to his master.' Across from the camp Tala glanced at her, he wasn't asleep either for some reason. His eyes narrowed as he spotted the woman was once again spoiling his lupine companion rotten with her petting. Getting up the red-haired loner walked over to where she was and sat down on the other side of the tree against which she was leaning.

"You're spoiling the damned mutt rotten," he spoke.

"And you're not giving him enough attention, a little petting wont spoil him," Vega argued back.

"You should go to sleep," Tala spoke after a second. Vega sighed. Above them the clouds shifted, thinning out a little a single beam of moonlight penetrated the clouds hitting the ground, a single shaft of iridescent light. At that moment Vega grabbed her stomach, and doubled over, containing a gasp of pain. The power surge Kaosu emitted took her by a total surprise with its sheer intensity. The Zenith has begun. Wolborg whined and moved away. Glancing at his master on the other side of the tree, Tala had his eyes closed firmly, one knee raised, his fists clasped at his sides.

_'Bloody hell! It hurts!'_ Vega thought. Tala's eyes flew open.

"Vega are you alright? Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"What?" Vega asked, freezing. _'What is he mumbling about?'_ she thought.

"What I'm mumbling about? I'm not the one talking to myself here!" Tala replied harshly. He didn't see Vega's eyes grow wide like saucers. Tala moved to her side, finding no evident sign of any wound.

"Tala… I-" she paused, how does. "What you heard… I didn't say it. I thought it," she finally spoke.

"What?" His voice sounded like he didn't believe a word she just said, and probably had a reason not, too, it sounded ludicrous, but it made sense. It was the only way he could've heard what she thought. It was if somehow, he could hear her thoughts.

_'Tala,' _she thought, _'I know you can hear this, and look, I'm not speaking, am I, you can hear my thoughts somehow. I don't know why or how… but somehow,' _she thought. Realization dawned on him and his crystal blue eyes widened.

_'How?' _he thought.

'_I don't know, the only thing I know. There must be some link… a bond for this to happen,_' Vega replied in her mind.

'_Why tonight?_' he asked. Vega mulled all over this and Tala sat down closer to her, he was confused, baffled even. Now that he sat close to her, he could feel dark energy radiating off her in cascades, energy she was trying to suppress. The fog began to thin somewhat, but the clouds still remained. But as he looked up, a parting between the clouds allowed the full moon to shine down fully. He heard a hiss and a gasp of pain. '_What's wrong?_' he asked, instantly alarmed.

'_Nothing… it's nothing. Tonight… is Kaosu's zenith; he's at his full power. And it actually hurts trying to suppress his energies,_' she explained. Tala nodded, tenderly wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her closer, it was uncharacteristic of him. But after the kiss they shared, he couldn't honestly deny it to himself that he cared for this woman. _'You know… I think I know why this is happening –'_ Vega was cut off when he placed one finger over her lips, a useless gesture, but the message was clear.

_'It doesn't matter'_ Tala replied. '_Just rest, you can tell me tomorrow,_' his words soothingly echoed in her mind and Vega felt herself relaxing against his strong frame. His warmth pooled around her, and soon enough the woman was asleep. It was the first time she slept on the night of a full moon, the first time in over a year. Tala stroked her hair with his hand. Wolborg was once again curled up next to the woman, his muzzle resting in her lap. As the clouds thickened and moon hid away, he felt her body relax more and more. Both were blissfully unaware of the danger lurking in the night.

Some distance away was a group of knights. Each donned in chain mail tunics. On top of non-descript steeds. At their feet was a bloodhound. "Look, intruders," One spoke. The bloodhound at their feet growled and moved back as the knights saw a white wolf emerge from behind a tree and snuggle up to one of the people in the group.

"So what are we going to do?" another of the men asked.

"We have been ordered to escort all guests to the lord's fief. That is what we will do." The first man replied.

"Why is the lord so paranoid about visitors all of the sudden?" another man wondered.

"It would seem he received a letter from the lord of Ellensburg, warning him of a group of traveling warlocks, the lord doesn't wish to have warlocks hiding on his land," the first man explained. The guards moved foreword.

Wolborg was the first to hear something approach, almost instantly he was on his paws, head lowered, jowls raised, fangs bared, growling. The men paused. Tala was second to awake since Wolborg was growling a foot away from him.

"Call off your wolf," one man spoke. Tala's eyes narrowed as he nudged Vega awake.

"Who are you?" Tala asked, now that Vega was sitting up fully he rose to his feet and put one hand on the hilt of his sword. Vega was next on her feet. _'Wake up the others,'_ Tala thought. Hoping that the mental link they seemed to have, odd as it was, was still there. Vega moved to wake up the guys, the guards watched her oddly. The others were awake in an instant. And suddenly the men did not look as confident as they did a moment before.

"We're the soldiers of the duke of York. And you are uninvited guests of his land. The lord wishes to see all such uninvited guests," One man spoke. The bloodhound at the man's feet moved closer to Wolborg, sniffing. The white wolf growled warningly and the bloodhound growled back.

"There is something wrong about that wolf, Hunter doesn't like him." One soldier remarked to the leader of the group. It was at that moment that Hunter the bloodhound attacked. Wolborg leapt back as if on springs, his fur began to bristle and glow whiter.

"Down mutt!" Tala ordered his Wolf. The lupine glanced at him, but a moment later leapt back, Hunter went on the attack again.

"What is the meaning of this? Call off your bloodhound!" Charlene spoke. The soldiers were about to call off their bloodhound when the canine lunged at Wolborg again, the white lupine took none of it, leaping into the air his fur bristles as his crystalline wings exploded from his sides. The white wolf landed and bared his fangs, spreading his paws; his eyes shone ice blue for an instant.

"Demon dog!" One soldier called. Wolborg turned his glowing eyes on the men and growled.

"Leave," Tala spoke coolly. But the soldiers didn't heed his warning; all ten drew their swords.

"Only a demon can have a demon dog for a pet," one soldier remarked. Steel screeched as metal met metal, one soldier attacked Tala who unsheathed his sword in a flash and blocked his attack. In a matter of moments everyone was fighting. The twin blades Rei wielded blocked the two soldiers that advanced at Hikaru and Lilly.

Vega hung back, she could feel Kaosu, he was lusting to spill the blood of these soldiers, but she couldn't give into that feeling of blood thirst. Tonight was the one night of the month where, should she unleash Kaosu; she had little to no control over him. He could potentially go berserk and hurt everyone within sight.

"Vega! Look out!" Charlene called as one soldier moved at her, sword raised to strike. Before the countess could intercept the sword Vega stepped out of the way causing the soldier to miss, her hand paused at drawing her bastard sword. But before she could make up her mind, Wolborg leapt up into the air and growled, his fur stood on end as suddenly dagger-like ice shards flew, the offending guard was hit five times, and went down, dead.

"Why wont you defend yourself?" Charlene wondered.

"I can't… I refuse to fight tonight!" Vega replied.

"Well you have no choice," Tala barked, glanced at her. Vega glared at him and then took another step back. Turning her head she ran. Kaosu's thirst for blood was intensifying, with the first bloodshed; he was lusting to shed more.

"Get her!" One soldier commanded. Two pulled away and ran after Vega, she was unbelievably fast.

"Vega!" Hikaru called after her, but the black-haired woman didn't listen. The remaining seven guards stood no match, even without donning their armors; the group took care of them. Not killing them, just wounding.

"Damn it, someone has to go and make sure Vega is alright," Max spoke sheathing his sword. The soldiers around them were lying on their backs, with multitudes of non-fatal wounds. One had an arrow puncture in his sword arm and looked to be in serious pain.

"I'll go," Tala volunteered, without any second thoughts he vaulted after the woman. Wolborg followed obediently.

Vega found herself on the shore of a rushing river. Looking back she saw two soldiers emerge from the forest, swords raised. Vega cursed.

"We got you!" One soldier spoke.

"Leave me be," Vega warned, "Don't provoke me to defend myself."

"Right, as if a cowardly wench like you can do anything to us," the other soldier replied. Vega's expression became colder.

"Leave," She spoke, voice iced over, one hand rose to the hilt of her sword. She took a step back closer to the river.

"There is no where for you to run wench, I doubt you can swim across that river without getting carried away by the current," the soldiers jeered. Vega pulled out her sword, taking another step back. The fools didn't realize that she was now next to the one thing that would seal their fates, the very river they thought had her trapped, would be their demise, should she wish to.

"Last warning," Vega began, taking another step back, her foot came in contact with the river's waters. But instead of going through, she stood on top of it, as black vapor began to rise off her sword. "Leave me be," she added, another step back, she was now standing fully on the water as black vapor continued to rise around her, intensifying with each second. The stone at the hilt of Vega's sword began to glow. The soldiers saw her taken three more steps back until she was fully standing on top of the water, her sword lowered until the tip touched the water. It was then the two realized their fatal error.

"She's… she's a monster! Look at her! Walking on water like it's nothing! She must be a water sprite," one stuttered.

"You didn't heed my warning foolish mortals…" Vega hissed, her voice was now cold and deep. Black vapor exploded upwards around her as the waters surged around her feet. The hilt of her sword began to glow as yellow energy encased the blade, focusing on the very tip. Tala ran into the clearing just in time to see Vega flick the blade so that it was parallel with the water, "Now you die!" was the only thing she said as she slashed at the air in a half-circle form, releasing a crescent blade of yellow energy at the two soldiers. The waters of the river surged upwards, wrapping around the crescent, forming a tidal wave of water. It rose high and crashed right on top of the two paralyzed with fear soldiers.

Author Notes: This is it for chapter 31. I had a lot of fun with this one. A little bit more on why Vega is so terrified about fighting on full moons is in the next chapter.


End file.
